Risthty
by shreyadayalove
Summary: ye kahani hai do parivaar ki jo salo pahale friend cum bhai the. the par iss parivaar main yaisa kuch huva ki dono parivaar ke logo ek dusre se baath nahi kar rahe hai. Kya koi iss parivaar do parivaar ko ek dor se bhandege.
1. Chapter 1

**introduction**

ye kahani hai do parivaar ki jo salo pahale friend the. ye do family nahi balki ek family thi fun  
masthi tho innki shan thi. Kisi bhi mushakil main ek dusre ke saath khande hothe. Kahne ko ye  
alag family ke the par asal main bhai bhai jaise rahathe the. aap log janna chayega na ki  
ye konsi family hai.

to fir teek hai

let see here it is:

1\. Srivastava family and

2\. Salunkhe family.

tho ye salo pahale ka pyaar kyu aur kasie nafrat main badal gaya . Ye sabh jane ke liye aapko  
ye story padni hogi. Aur kon iss parivaar ka ek karega wo bhi janna jaruri kyu nafarat karthe hai ek dusre thodi purani hai tho time tho lagega. So dhekhathe hai ki story main age kya kya hotha hai.

 **1\. Srivastava family.**

Sanjay Srivastava: a head of family. A business man.

Srivastava: wife of Sanjay. She is house wife.

Abhijit Srivastava: elder son of Sanjay and Jyoti Srivastava. He is married

Daya Srivastava: Younger son of Sanjay and Jyoti Srivastava. He is cid officers.

purvi Kumar: sister of abhijit and daya . Wife of rajat kumar.

rajat kumar: son in law of Sanjay and Jyoti Srivastava. He is cid officers.

swati : siter of Sanjay . She is leavng with Sanajy.

 **2\. Salunkhe family**

suraj salunkhe : a head of family. A business man.

sachin Salunkhe: son of suraj Salunkhe

kajal salunkhe: wife of sachin .

vineet Salunkhe: son of suraj Salunkhe

Shreya Salunkhe:daughter of suraj Salunkhe

suraj salunkhe aapni beti se bahut pyaar kartha hai. Usski beti usske liye usski sab kuch thi.  
Jab bhi shreya kuch bhi mangthi tho wo turat usska wo chij de dete. Wo unnki dil ki dadkhan  
dono bhai ki jaan thi shreya.


	2. Chapter 2

sorry do log ka intorduction dena bul gayi thi

tarika Shivasthav : wife of Abhijit Shivasthav. She is doctor FL. And doing the job in cid.

adi Shivasthav: son of abhijit and tarika ( 5 yrs old).

 **chapter 1**

 **in the big mansion**

the name is Shivasthav sadan

in house in one room

guy is sleep with holding her wife hand.

the lady wakeup. And tried to get up but stop and remove the hand of guy.

lady: uff kitna time hogaya pata nahi maa ji aur di kya soche ge.

lady: ji chodye muje bahar jana hai aapke chakhar main muje late ho jayega.

guy: so javo na itni bi kya jaldi hai

lady: nahi bahut late ho gaya hai . Aap so jaye aap ka kya aap bete hai par main iss ghar ki bahu  
hu aur mere bi kio farz hai . Aur aap ko pata hai na bava ji muje nazaj hai. Aur maa ji ne bhi muje  
abhi tak nahi apnaya nahi hai.

guy: ha pata hai par chita mat karo aaj nahi tho kal buva ji ka gussa tada ho jayega aur maa tho man hi jayegi. . Aur wo tume accept karegi unnka man saf hai.

lady: par dar lagtha hai agar unnki nazaji dur nahi huyi tho.

guy: nahi shreya aur tume dhekha kar koi bi jada time naraj nahi rah sakhatha.

shreya: daya aap bi na koi baath karna aap se shikhe.

daya: are ajavo thoda romance karge bahut time hai

shreya: daya nahi muje jana hai di kya soche ge bas ek week hi huva hai muje yaha pe aye huve

daya: sara din gharwalo ke seva main jatha hai aapne pati ke liye time hi nahi hai na.

shreya: daya aap yaise kyu socha rahe hai aapko pata hai sabh kitne naraz hai humari shaadi  
ki baathko lekar aur aapne tho unn logo ka shock hi diya shaadi karke.

daya: are madam agar main tumse shaadi nahi kartha tho wo kadus tumara baap tumari shaadi uss raj se kartha aur main tume hamesha ke liye kho detha. Are pyaar kartha tha main tumse.

shreya: main bi karthi hu aapse pyaar. papa ne meri shaadi uss raj se tay ki. Aur muje majburan bagke shaadi karni padi.

daya: ha shreya par acha huva mere iss faisle main bhai mere saath the unno ne hi sabh kiya.

 **flash back start**

 **in daya house.**

 **in daya room.**

daya phone ring.

daya pick up the phone.

daya: ha bolo kaisi ho.

girl: main teek nahi hu.

daya: kya baath hai shreya kuch pareshan si lag rahi ho.

shreya: ha daya wo papa meri shaadi raj se karna chahathe hai. Agar yaisa huva tho main meri jaan dugi. Main sirf aur sirf aapse pyaar karthi hu.

daya: kya uncle ye kya kar rahe hai. Shreya kuch nahi hoga tum yaisa kuch nahi karogi. Main kuch kartha hu.

shreya: daya jaldi karye papa ne agale week main hi shaadi ki date fix kiyi hai.

daya: kya

shreya: daya hum logo bag ke shaadi karege

daya: shreya tum ye kya kah rahi ho bhagke shaadi karna matalab aapne gharwalo ka dhuk dena  
hai. Hum sochege aur jarur kuch karge tum aapne papa se baath karo.

shreya: nahi wo manege nahi daya wo policewalo se nafarat karthe hai. Aur wo kabhi nahi hone  
dege meri shaadi ek policwale ke saath. aur agar wo man bhi gaye tho agar unne pata chale  
ga ki tum daya Srivastava ho tho kabhi nahi hone dege. Try to understand daya. main tumse hi  
shaadi karugi agar yaisa nahi huva tho main aapni jaan dugi.

daya: shreya yaise baath mat karo tum yaisa kuch nahi karogi samji. Agar tum muje chodkar  
jovogi tho main kaise ji mat karo main kuch socha tha hu. Aur ha promise me  
ki tum yaisa vaisa kuch nahi karogi. Tume muj par barosha hai na. I love u

shreya: ha promise par jaldi hi kuch karo. I love u too

daya: ha main rakhtha hu.

daya cut the call. And some place the hand on daya turn and get shock the see  
the person.

daya: aap yaha

guy: ha main yaha par tum pareshan kyu ho koi problem hai kya.

daya: nahi bhai wo main (Abhijit)

abhijit: daya kis se baath kar rahe the.

daya: wo mere friend ka call tha usse baath kar raha tha.

abhijit: teek hai agar koi pareshan wali baath hai tho muje jarur baathna. Daya tention tume  
suit nahi kartha.

daya: nahi bhai yaisa kuch nahi hai.

abhijit(povs): I known daya koi tho baath hai jis ki vajse se tum pareshan ho agar tum nahi  
baatha nahi chahathe ho tho teek hai. Par ek baath tho muje pata chali ki wo jo bhi tha wo  
ladki hai . Aur main pata lage rahuga ki wo kon hai.

daya are is her thought.: kya karu kaise mr. salunkhe ko samjavu. Kis se baathvu.

abhijit: daya daya but daya in her own world.

abhijit again kept the hand on daya shoulders.

abhijit: kaha khoye ho daya.

daya: kahi nahi bhai aap yaha kya kaam tha mujse.

abhijit: nahi main wo tume breakfast ke liye bulane aya tha.

daya: aap chale main atha hu.

daya (povs): ek kaam kartha hu bhai ko baatha hu bhai hi kuch rastha baathyege. Par agar bhai  
ko bhi shreya pasad nahi hai tho ye bhagwan kya karu. Nahi nahi bhai mere hi help karege.

abhijit left. Daya stop him from behand.

abhijit: kya huva daya.

daya: bhai wo main main aapse kuch kahna chahatha hu. Wo baath ye hai ki ki.

abhijit: daya bolo main sun raha hu.

daya: bhai main wo main pahale aap wada karo ki aap meri baath sunege aur gussa nahi karege  
aur meri help karege.

abhijit: daya pahale bolo tho bhand sochege ki kya karna hai.

daya: bhai wo main main kisi ladki se pyaar kartha hu aur wo bi mujse bahut pyaar karthi hai.

abhijit: kya daya tumne itani badi baath muje chupayi. Ab ye baath kab se chal rahi hai .

daya: 3 saal se.

abhijit: tho maa papa se baath karo wo jarur tumari pasad ko pasad karegi. Akhir unnke ladlene  
jo pasad kiya hai. Vaise usska naam kya hai.

daya: bhai usska naam hai shreya salunkhe.

abhijit: ek minute main ye naam kahi pe sunna hai salunkhe . Daya kya ye salunkhe vahi  
salunkke tho nahi hai mr suraj salunkhe.

daya: bhai wo ha shreya suraj salunkhe ki beti hai.

abhijit: daya tumne ye kya kiya suraj salunkhe ki hi beti mili thi tume. mr. salunkhe aur  
humare saban ache nahi hai ye tume pata tha fir bi. Wo insan jo humare khandan se nafart aur  
hume aapne dushman mantha hai unnki beti se tum pyaar kar baithe. Ha main mantha hu pyaar andha hotha hai. par tum ye tho dhekh sakhathe the na ki kisi ki beti hai. daya tumne ek bhaar bi nahi socha ye risthe ke liye wo kabhi tayar nahi hoge. aur humare gharwale buva maa  
papa innka kuch tho socha hotha.

daya: bhai main shreya se bahut pyaar kartha hu aur shreya ke bina nahi rah sakhatha hu.

abhijit: daya main samj sakhatha hu par muje ek baath bathavo kya mr. salunkhe janthe hai ki  
unnki beti tumse pyaar karthi hai.

daya: nahi bhai shreya ne unne nahi baathya kyu ki wo policewalo se nafarat karthe hai. Aur  
hum logo se bhi.

abhijit: ab kya karoge. Daya

daya: kuch samj main nahi araha hai bhai aur uppar se shreya ki shaadi fix kar diyi hai.

abhijit: kya ab kya karege tum donno.

daya: bhai shreya kah rahi thi hum hum bhag ke shaadi karege.

abhijit: kya pagal ho gaye ho tum donno. Agar yasai kiya tho mr. salunkhe tume jan se mar dege.

daya: tho fir kya karege. Agar unne pata chatha ki shreya mujse pyaar karthi hai tho wo shreya  
ki shaadi turan karge. Kisi ko pata tak nahi chalega.

abhijit: par daya bhagke shaadi karne main bahut risk hai.

daya: bhai muje tho shreya ka sujav hi teek lagatha hai. Agar marna hai tho shreya ke saath.

abhijit: pagalo jaise baathe mat karo.

daya: tho kya karu bhai.

abhijit: ok shreya ka kahna hai ki bhag ke shaadi karthe hai. Daya agar wo chahathi hai tho yahi  
sahi kyuki mr. salunkhe manege nahi. Aur nahi humare gharwale .Tum tayari karo.

daya: bhai kya iss shaadi se sabh khush tho hogena.

abhijit: gharwalo ka pata nahi par tum khush ho na shreya ke saath tho teek hai.

daya: bhai thank u aap mere saath ho.

abhijit: are main tho hamesh se hi tumare saath hu.

daya: bhai par garwale. Innka kya.

abhijit: tum inn logo ki chita mat karo tum pahale shaadi karke avo bhand main hum unne  
samjayege.

daya: teek hai main shreya se baath kartha hu.

abhijit: ha kar lo and than daya hug abhijit. And both left.

 **flash back end.**

 **please review ha.**


	3. Chapter 3

daya: usss din bhai mere saath the.

shreya: aap bahut lucky ho aapke bhai aapke saath hai.

daya: akhir bhai kiska hai.

shreya: aap ye mat bulye mere bhai ne bi meri help kiyi hai hamari shaadi karne main

daya: ha pata hai par chup ke chup ke

shreya: ha par kiyi na wo papa ke khilaf nahi jana chahathe the par aapni bahan ke pyaar keliye  
muje ghar se bhagne main help kiyi.

 **flash back start**

shreya aapne room main hothi hai. Daya usse call karke sabh baatha hai aur aapne plan ke  
bhaare main bi baatha tha hai. And call cut kartha hai.

shreya: akhir kar daya bi man gaya. Ab hume koi bi dur nahi kar sakhathe na mere papa na bade  
bhai. Sorry papa main itana bada kadam lene ja rahi hu. Muje pata hai aap mujse bahut pyaar  
karthe hai aur agar main aapko baathathi main jis insan se pyaar karthi hu tho aap meri aur daya  
ki shaadi nahi karvathe balki meri shaadi iss raj se karete aur main daya ke bina nahi rah sakhathi hu. muje pata hai mera ye kadam aapko takalif dega par mere pass aur koi rastha nahi hai papa.

one guy: konsa rastha chutaki.

shreya: vinu bhai wo main kuch nahi.

veenit: chutaki kya baath hai main tuje notice kar raha hu tu pareshansi hai akhir kya baath hai  
muje baathvo kya tum iss shaadi se khush nahi ho baathvo.

shreya: vinu bhai kuch nahi wo main yaise hi.

veenit: chutaki main tume bachepan se jantha hu kya baath hai bolo. Kya tum kisi aur se pyaar  
karthi ho.

shreya: bhai wo main bhai main na kisi aur se pyaar karthi hu. Par aap papa se mat kahiye.

veenit: are agar tum papase kahoge tho tumari shaadi uss admise karege main papa se baath  
karuga main yahi chahatha hu ki meri chutaki kush rahe.

shreya: bhai agar papa ko pata chala tho meri shaadi unnse nahi karege balki aur bi jaldi karge.

veenit: matalab kya hai tumara. Tumne papa se baath kiyi hai.

shreya: nahi. Bhai wo insan daya Srivastava hai.

veenit: ha tho kya huva kya kya kaha tumne.

shreya: jo jo sunna wo Srivastava khandan se hai.

veenit: chutaki pagal ho gayi ho kya agar papa ko pata chala tho papa ne kabhi nahi hone dege.  
Tume pata hai na papa us khandan se kitni nafarat karthe pyaar wo tumse kartha  
utni hi nafarat papa unnse karthe hai.

shreya: ha bhai pata hai par main daya ke bina nahi rah issliye maine aur daya ne  
shaadi karne ka faisla kiya hai.

veenit: chutaki kya baath kar rahi hai shaadi nahi papa ye karne nahi dege. Pata hai tume.

shreya: ha bhai pata hai issliye main bhag ke shaadi karugi.

veenit: kya nahi chutaki ye galath hoga papa tumse bahut pyaar karthe hai mujse aur bade bhai  
se bi jada. Wo baradash nahi kar payege.

shreya: janthi hu bhai par agar muje daya nahi mila tho main bi mar javugi.

veenit place the hand on shreya lips.

veenit: chutaki yaise baathe mat karo tume pata hai hum logo ki dil ki dadhakan ho.  
Ok teek hai tho tumne aur daya ne kya socha hai.

shreya: bhai daya man gaye hai aur kal hi shaadi karge.

veenit: par tum javogi kaise agar papa ko pata chalatho .

shreya: bhai papa ko pata nahi chalega. Main papa ko karugi ki main meri friend ke saath shopping karne ja rahi hu.

veenit: par muje dar lag raha hai tume pata hai na papa ka gussa.

shreya: ha bhai par yahi rastha hai aap sirf meri help karo.

veenit: teek hai agar tum daya ke saath kush hai tho main tumare saath hu.

shreya hug sachin.

 **flash back end.**

shreya: mere saath tho vinu bhai the. Aapko pata hai jab main koi baath chupathi hu tho sabh ko  
pata lag jatha aur uss din tho main pakad hi jathi agar vinu nahi bachathe tho.

 **flash back start.**

shreya came in hall .

in the hall salunkhe bade bhai sachu bhai aur badi bhabhi kajal.

salunkhe: a gayi meri bachi. Ye dhekho tumare aur raj ki shaadi ki sari tarayi joro se ho rahi.

shreya: papa aapko muje iss ghar main se bagane ki itani jaldi hai.

bade bhai: ye tum kya kah rahi hai tum tho iss ghar ki shaan ho aur hum sabh ki jaan kyu papa.

salunkhe: ha sachin hamari choti tho hamari jaan hai aur koi kaise aapne jaan se dur rah  
sakhathe ha.

shreya: papa and hug her papa. The tear came from her eye.

sachin: gudiya tumari ankho main asu. Aur kya baath ha muje yaisa kyu lag raha hai ki tum koi  
baath chupa rahi ho.

shreya: bhai kuch nahi aap bi na.

sachin: nahi tumari ankhe kuch aur hi kah rahi hai tume pata hai main tumari ankhe pad sakhath  
hu.

shreya: bhai yaisa kuch nahi.

sachin: tum se raj ne kuch kaha.

shreya: nahi bhai aap bi na yaisa kuch nahi.

sachin: nahi kuch baath hai jo tum hum sab se chupa rahi hai.

now shreya cant conrol herself. But veenit cut sachin.

veenit: bhai kya aap bhi usse shaadi ka tension hai. Ab chutaki hume chodke jayegi na .

sachin: ha par shaadi ko tho ek week baki hai.

salunkhe: kajal bahu shreya ka khayal rakho aaj se shaadi tak ho kush dhekhani chahiye.

kajal: ji papa ji.

and than shreya hug sachin tirdlly.

sachin: kya huva gudiya ye hug

and separate from hug.

shreya: bhai mera man kiya ki aapko tidlly hug karu.

salunkhe: sachin dar lagtha hai iss ghar se tho isse bida kar rahe hai. Jab se shreya ki shaadi ki  
baath chal rahi hai tab se dil main ek dar sa laga hai wo purani yaade taja ho jathi hai.

sachin: papa please humari shreya humare ankho ke samne hi rahegi. Jab man karne uss se  
milne jayege.

salunkhe: ha sachin

sachin:papa purana sabh bul jaye. Pata hai bulne ko nahi hoga. Kuch salo pahale buva ki death ho gayi muje pata hai buva aapki dil ke bahut karib thi. Aur ab shreya par papa jo kuch salo pahale huva wo ab nahi hoga.

veenit( himself): bhai papa aapko pata nahi shreya kis ke saath shaadi kar rahi hai. Aur papa ko dard hoga jab unne pata chalega ki shreya daya se shaadi ke ne ja rahi hai. Wo daya jis ke  
chachu ki vaijase buva ki death huyi thi. Ye bhagawan maine josh se kaha tho sahi ki main shreya ki help karuga . papa ke samne khada huna kya sach main mere bas ki baath hai.

salunkhe: main bas abhi aya and salunkhe left.

than both brother and sister did some chitchat.

 **flash back end.**

daya: ok madam pata hai tumara bhai super hero hai. Shreya pata hai tumare baap ko dhekha  
kar laga muje ki meri ab khair nahi

 **flash back start**

abhijit and daya did all the preperation of marriage and told the shreya when to reached in  
temple.

 **on that day**

shreya in her room Veenit came.

veenit: ho gayi sari tayari chutaki.

shreya: ha bhai

shreya: ha ok main ghar walo ko kahgi ki main shopping ke liye divya ke saath ja rahi hu.

veenit: teek hai.

shreya hug veenit. And left.

she go out from the room. Shreya saw her room

shreya( povs): I m soory papa main aapko dukhi kar ke ja rahi hu. Par kya karthi mere pass  
aur koi rastha nahi hai.

veenit: chalye chutaki

shreya nodded her head in yes.

kajal: are shreya kah ja rahi hai.

shreya: bhabhi wo main na divya ke saath shooping ke liye ja rahi hu.

kajal: teek hai aur ye veenit bhi ja raha hai.

shreya: nahi bhai muje vaha chodega wo aapne kaam pe jayega.

kajal: teek hai. Javo aur jaldi avo pata hai na papaji ko tum har time unnke samne chahiye.

shreya nodded and left from their.

shreya and veenit reached in temple.

shreya saw daya and run toward and hug him.

daya also hug her.

abhijit: are bhai ab kuch time bacha hai usske bhand tum donno saath saath hi hoge sab samay  
mat gavavo.

they both separate from hug.

abhijit: tum veenit hona and hug him. Than separate from hug.

veenit: so aap kaise hai.

abhijit: teek hu. Vaise daya tumari choose achi hai. Bahut sudar hai shreya.

daya: thanx u bhai. Chalo ab dher mat karo.

abhijit: dhekho dula kaise bechan ho raha hai.

daya: bhai mazak mat karo.

abhijit : ok teek hai abhijit handover the package to shreya.

abhijit: shreya ye shaadi ka joda hai . Iss pahan ke avo. Shreya left.

and came after some time with woring shaadi ka joda.

daya usse dhekhathe hi rahetha.

abhijit: daya ab gurna bhand karo.

veenit : bahut sudar lag rahi ho.

veenit put hand on her pocket but he did not find.

veenit: wo shit ghar pe bulke aya hu.

shreya: koi baath nahi

veenit: are kaise koi baath nahi hai main abhi jakar lekar atha hu. Maine wo tumare liye laya  
tha. Main abhi aya

shreya: nahi vinu bhai rahne dijaye.

veenit left.

daya: ye kaha gaya

shreya: wo mera gift bul gaya tha wo lene gaya hai a jayega.

abhijit: chalo daya shaadi ki vidi suru karthe hai.

all nodded. And took the step towards the mandap.

pandit ji started the mantra of shaadi.

daya shreya ki mang bhartha hai aur usse manglsutra pahna tha hai.

aur wo do no saath phere ke liye khade ho jathe hai. Phere is took place.

 **in shreya house.**

kajal: agaye tum log shreya kaha hai.

divya: shreya nahi hai

kajal: divya mazak mat karo tum donno shopping ke liye jane wale the hai. Shreya ne kaha tha  
aur vineet bhi gaya hai.

divya: bhabhi main shreya ko kab se phone kar rahi hu par usska phone switch off araha hai.  
Aur veenit kabhi

kajal: kya

salunkhe: kya par wo gayi kaha hogi.

kajal: papa ji

sachin: kajal tumne usse jane kyu diya.

kajal: sachin wo akeli nahi gayi hai veenit bhi gaya hai usske saath.

meanstime veenit reached.

veenit (povs) : are ye divya yaha a gayi tab kya hoga veenit ja yaha ye isse pahale koi tume dhekhe. Veenit jane keliye aapna kadam nikhaltha tho uss piche se sachin awaj lagatha hai.

sachin: vinu kaha ja raha hai yaha avo.

veenit came.

veenit: bhai aap log agaye.

sachin: ha wo shreya tumare saath gayi thi kaha hai wo aur ussne jutt kyu kaha. Ki wo shopping ke liye ja rahi hai.

veenit: kya shreya ne jut bola wo tho muje kahthi ki kabhi bhi jut nahi bolthe aur khud hi.

sakunkhe: veenit hum kuch puch rahe hai

veenit: papa wo shreya ne mujse kaha ki uss m d mall chod tho main usse vaha pe choda.

sachin: aur tume usse vaha choda.

salunkhe ka phone bajtha hai.

salunkhe took the call and hearing the he shock cum angry dhekh rahe the.

 **aur salunkhe ko kya pata chala hai. Jiski vaijase ho gussa hai.**

 **friend iss bhaar review jada hone chahiye**


	4. Chapter 4

sachin: papa kiska call hai.

salunkhe: veenit tumne shreya ko md mall main hi chodatha na. aur kahi pe nahi na.

veenit: ha papa

salunkhe: tho wo thekadiwali temple main kyu gayi hai aur

sachin: aur kya papa

salunkhe: ye veenit ko pata hoga kyu veenit.

sachin: papa. veenit kya papa sahi kah rahe hai.

salunkhe: veenit bolo pata hai na wo muje baathathi ki uss se raj se shaadi nahi  
karni tho main kya usski shaadi raj se karvatha kya.

sachin: papa kya baatha hai

salunkhe: shreya shaadi kar rahi hai tekadi wali mandir main mere dosth ne usse laal jode main  
dhekha hai aur ussne muje kaha.

divya: kya kiska matlab shreya daya ji se shaadi kar rahi hai.

veenit: divya

sachin: veenit tume pata tha ki shreya yaisa bhi kadam uthayegi.

salunkhe: ek bhar tho muje baathaya diya jata main man nahi kartha. Khair chodo main khush  
hu meri beti keliye aur veenit baathavo ladka kon khud jakar uss parivaar se  
baatha karuga.

veenit: papa wo main

sachin: vinu papa kuch puch rahe hai.

veenit: papa wo daya hai.

salunkhe: ha par pura naam tho hoga na. kon hai usske mata pita, kon se khandan se hai wo.

veenit: papa daya Srivastava hai. Mr. sanjay Srivastava ka chota beta.

salunkhe: kya

veenit: papa chutaki bahut pyaar karthe hai daya se.

salunkhe: chup veenit uss khandan ka naam bhi mat lena ye shaadi nahi honi chahiye. Ek bhaar  
maine meri bahan ko khoya hai ab meri beti ko nahi kho sakhatha hu. Main shreya ko daya  
se shaadi karne nahi duga

veenit: papa please shreya mar jayegi daya ke bina.

sachin: veenit tume pata hai na buva ke jane ke bhand papa ki kya halat thi fir bhi tume  
shreya ki iss pagal pan main saath diya ye galat kiya aaj uss family ki vajase humari buva nahi  
hai humare bul kaise sakhathe ho.

salunkhe: cholo sachin hum mandir jathe hai aur shaadi rokhathe hai.

sachin: ha papa chalye.

all left.

here in temple.

shreya is waiting for veenit

panditji: ab akhari vidi raha ayi hai kavyadan .

shreya: vinu bhai abhi tak nahi aye.

abhijit: shreya veenit ko sayad late ho jayega tum agar chaho tho main karuga tumara kavyadaan.

shreya nodded her head in yes.

abhijit did the kavyadaan. And than they took the blessing of god and tha panditji.

from the back a sound came.

shreya…

all turn toward back.

they get shock to saw shreya's family in their.

shreya: papa

salunkhe and all of them came near shreya.

salunkhe: shreya tum chalo humare saath.

shreya: papa nahi meri shaadi ho gayi main ab daya ki wife hu.

sachin: shreya chalo

sachin hold shreya hand and dragged her.

veenit: bhai chutki ko chodo uss dard ho raha hai chodo usse

sachin: vinu chup tum logo ne jo kiya so kiya ab nahi.

salunkhe: aur tum tumari himmat kaise huyi meri beti se shaadi karne ki . Wo kabhi bhi uss ghar main nahi jayegi. Aur main ye shaadi nahi mantha hu.

abhijit: dhekhaye mr. salunkhe ye donno ek durse se pyaar karthe hai aap inn donno ka alag  
nahi kar sakhathe .

salunkhe: dhekho muje pata hai main kya kar raha hu. Samjavo aapne bhai ko meri beti se  
dur raho nahi tho muje pata hai muje kya karna hai.

shreya: papa bhai please chodye.

salunkhe: chalo sachin shreya ko lekar ab tum dekho main agale do din main shreya ki shaadi karuga.

salunkhe turn towards shreya.

daya: ek minute mr. salunkhe meri aur shreya ki shaadi huyi hai humne bhagawan ke samane ye  
shaadi kiyi hai. aur aap usse nahi tukara shreya ke mang main sindur bara hai.

salunkhe: agar yaisa hai tho teek hai main shreya ke mang se sidur ko bhi clean kartha hu.

salunkhe forward his hand towards shreya forhead. Shreya tried to free.

shreya: papa nahi papa mat kijaye papa

and lastly shreya free and hold her father hand.

shreya: papa nahi aap kya kah rahe hai. And she move towards daya.

sachin: shreya

salunkhe: shreya tume pata hai na inn logo ne tumari buva ke saath kya kiya inn logo ke vaijase  
meri bahan aaj iss duniya main nahi hai. Main tume nahi khona chahatha .

sachin: shreya tum papa ki baatha nahi magogi. Tume sabh pata hai na inn logo ke vajase  
humari buva ki death ho gayi tum kaise bul sakhathi ho.

shreya: bhai purani baathe bulna hi acha hai. Aur kya pata jo hume pata hai sach hi na ho.

salunkhe: shreya kya bol rahi ho tum aapne papa par barosha nahi hai. Maine aapni bahan  
ki death aapni ankhose dhekhai hai. Tum pyaar main itani andi huyi hai ki tume kuch samj main  
nahi araha hai. Sabh isski vaijase na. ye srivastava tho pahale se hi dhokhe daz hai. pahal  
wada karthe hai aur bhand main buljathe hai. par main tume uss family ka sadash bane nahi duga.

shreya: papa please ab wo meri family hai.

salunkhe: shreya ye mat bulo ki wo logo tumari buva ke death ke karan hai.

shreya: papa main aapke age haath jodthi hu please muje daya ka saath chahiye please papa.

salunkhe: shreya meri baath sunno beta. Wo family tumare liye teek nahi hai.

shreya: papa main daya se bahut pyaar karthi hu.

salinkhe: shreya ab tume tay karna hai ki tume kon chahiye ye daya ki ya aapna papa beta.

shreya: papa please yaisi baathe mat kijaye aapko pata hai main aapko bhi bahut pyaar karthi  
hu.

salunkhe: tho faisla karo beta kon chahiye.

shreya daya ka haatha pakdathi hai.

salunkhe: teek hai main samj gaya shayad meri hi parvaish main kuch kami rah gayi thi jo meri  
beti jin logo ne usske papa ko khoon ke asu rulayi hai unnke hi saath khadi huyi beta  
main bhi tumara baap hu main ab bul javuga ki meri bhi koi beti thi tum mar gayi ho mere liye . aur ha jab tumare sar se ye pyaar ka bhoot khathega tho tume samj ayega ki main sahi tha.  
tab tum aapne papa ki baathe sahi lage ki par tan tak bahut dher ho gayi hogi.

shreya: papa

salunkhe: mat kaho muje papa tum mere liye mari aur main tumare liye. Salunkhe left.

sachin:gudiya tumne galath kiya hai tumne papa ka dil dukhaya hai. Papa ne har time humse  
jada tume pyaar kiya aur tume aaj uss pyaar ka inam yaisa diya. Main tume kabhi maaff nahi  
karuga. Tum tab bahut chotti thi jab buva ki death hoyi thi maine dhekha tha papa kaise  
buva ki yaad main ro rahe the. raat raat bhar wo buva ke photo ke samne khade khokar rothe  
the. inn logo ne papa ko dukh diya aur tum unnke saath khadi ho. ek baath kahu tumne jo  
kiya wo teek nahi hai. inn logo ne sirf papa ki bahan nahi balki meri maa jaiysi buva ko mujse  
dur kiya hai. shayad tum bul sakhathi ho par main nahi inn ki vaise buva muje chodkar gayi  
inno ne muje meri buva chini hai. sachin left. after that veenit kajal, divya left.

shreya collapse on floor. Abhijit sing daya to consol shreya.

daya: shreya kuch nahi yaisa ro mat sabh teek hoga. Main hu na tumare saath main tumara  
haath kabhi nahi choduga.

shreya: daya papa maine papa ka dil dukhaya hai par main kya karthi . Daya papa ne tho mujse  
ristha thod liya aur ab aapki family ne bhi ristha thod diya tho.

daya: shreya yaisa kuch nahi hoga tume barosh hai na muj par.

shreya hug daya. Abhijit came near daya.

abhijit: daya chale ghar .

they both separate from hug.

daya: ha bhai.

and left.

 **in daya's house**

all are in hall

abhijit park the is holding daya hand's.

they get down from car.

abhijit: chale ye daya

daya: bhai dar lag raha hai muje aur shreya ko dhekh kar gharwale kya karge pata nahi.

abhijit: daya wo tho muje bhi pata nahi par ek baath kahtha hu ab shreya tumari wife hai. Tume  
usske liye khada hona padega. Agar shreya aapne family se ladkar tumara haath tam sakhathi  
hai tho tume bhi shreya ke liye family ke samne khada hona padega.

abhijit: muje pata hai sabhka barthav ajab hoga par tume har haal main shreya ke saath  
dena chahiye. Uss ke saath kadam milakar chalna chahiye. Aur ha koi bhi shreya ko galath  
tahraye tho tume usska saath dena chahiye balehi wo maa ya buva ho. Tum sirf shreya ka  
saath doge.

daya: ha bhai.

abhijit: aur shreya agar ghar main koi bhi tumara apnaman kar tho unne maaf karo unnke liye  
ye shaadi accept karna bahut badi baath hai. Aur ha maa buva jo kcuh bhi bolo bas chup chap  
suno. Please aaj kuch mat bolo. Maa daya ke mamle main tho bhavuk hai. tho agar unnke muh  
se kuch bhi galath nikha tho unne maaf karo.

abhijit: ab chalo.

abhijit ring the bell.

tarika open the door.

tarika: abhijit kaha the subh se aur daya kaha hai.

tarika saw daya.

tarika: daya ye tika temple main gaye the .

abhijit: tarika ji wo ghar main sabh hai.

tarika: ha hai.

abhijit: chalo daya. Daya shreya ka haath pakdatha hai andhar latha hai.

tarika: ye kon hai abhijit aur shaadi ke jode main baathavo muje.

abhijit: tarika ji andhar chale baatha tha hu.

and they enter.

swati saw daya. And also saw shreya.

swati: daya tum agaye aur ye ladki kon hai.

jyoti: daya

abhijit: maa buva wo ye daya ki wife hai daya ne shaadi kiyi hai. Ye shreya hai.

jyoti: kya shaadi aur hume nahi baathaya.

swati: daya kya mazak hai ye ye koi gudo gudiya ka khel hai ki mandir gaye aur shaadi karke aye  
bhabhi samjaye aapne ladle ko.

sanjay: daya ye kya hai agar ek bhaar tum baathathe tho hum khud tumari shaadi karvathi bahut  
hi dum dam se.

swati: daya maine bahut sari sapne dhekhe the tumar shaadi ko lekar aur tume wo sabh kharab  
kiya. Pata nahi kon hai ye ladki kiss khandan se vastha karthi hogi.

daya: buva please wo meri wife hai aap usseke bhare main yaisi baathe nahi kar sakhathe ho.

jyoti: daya buva teek kah rahi hai. Tum ghar se bahar kya jathe ho aur athe ho tho shaadi karke  
wo bhi hume kuch bhi baataye bina.

abhijit: maa ab narazi khatam karo na daya se galathi huyi hai usse maff karo. Aur aapni bahu  
ka welcome karo.

jyoti: abhijit aapne bhai ki galathi chupavo mat. Tum chahathe ho main iss ladki ko accept  
karo jiss ka hume atha pata khandan ka kuch pata nahi. Kya sach main ye ladki iss khandan  
ke layak hai ya nahi ye bhi muje pata nahi aur tum kah rahe ho.

swati: bhabhi humara daya bahut hi bola hai main bahut ache se jantha hu inn ladkiyo ko  
jaha amir ladke dhekhe unnke piche lagi. Aur ye bhi hogi koi yaisi hi .

daya: buva maa please chup karo. Muje pata hai maine aap logo ko baathna chaiye tha par  
nahi baathaya. Wo halath kuch yaise the ki main kisi ko nahi baatha paya. Aur muje baathaye  
agar maine aapko baathaya hotha tho kya aap meri shaadi shreya se karvathe nahi na. aur  
agar aap man bhi jathe par kya shreya ke father manthe. wo kabhi nahi manthe. aur issliye  
hume ye faisla liya.

sanjay: daya hum unn se baath tho kar sakhathe the hai. Sayad wo man bhi jathe. Par tum logo  
ne sabhka dil dukhaya hai.

abhijit: papa aap hi kahthe hai na ki mr. salunkhe bahut zidi hai agar unnke man main ek baatha  
baith jaye tho wo dur karna namukin hai.

sanjay: ha par salunkhe ki baatha yaha kaha ayi hai.

abhijit: papa . Ye shreya hai mr salunkhe ki beti.

sanjay: matalb ye wo chotti si shreya hai. Salunkhe ki shreya dhekha jyoti ji shreya .

swati: daya pagal ho gaye ho tume koi aur ladki nahi mili thi tume jo iss ladki ko yaha lekar aye  
ho iss ladki ke family ki vaijase hume bahut kuch khoya hai main nahi bul sakhathi bhaisahab  
aap kaise bul sakhathe hai wo uss khandan ka khoon hai.

jyoti: daya ye tume acha nahi kiya . And jyoti left.

swati also left.

abhijit: papa maa tho chali gayi.

sanjay: tarika nayi bau ki ghah pavesh ki tayari karo.

than tarika did the ghah pavesh of shreya.

 **flash back end.**

shreya: daya muje ek baath samj nahi a rahi hai kya huva tha humari family ke bhich ki mere  
papa aap logo se nafarat karthe hai. Muje itana tho pata hai ki ye sabh buva ke reated hai.  
tab main bahut chotti

daya: shreya wo muje bhi kuch teek se pata nahi par itana kah sakhtha hu ki papa aur tumare  
papa bahut ache friend the. Aur chachu ki shaadi tumari buva se huyi thi. Bas muje kitna hi  
yaad hai. Jab chachu ki shaadi huyi uss ke turan hi papa ne muje school ke liye dehli beja  
aur jab main ghar aya tho pata chala ki chachu ki aur chachi ki death ho gayi hai aur tumare gharwalo ne humse sare risthe thod diye hai the.

shreya: daya kya firse sabh teek nahi ho sakhatha .

daya: pata nahi . Daya shreya ko kissed kartha hai

shreya:daya muje jane do.

daya: ok baba javo

in the door some one knock

shreya: dhekkha sab aapke vaijase huva bhabhi a gayi

shreya go and open the door.

shreya: tum

servent: ha ho maa ji ne ye breakfast beja hai aur kaha hai yahi pe karye.

shreya took it. And servent go.

daya: are room main hi breakfast.

shreya: ha pata nahi maa ji ne beja hai.

daya: main nahna ke atha hu.

shreya nodded.

shreya: (pov): isska matlab maa ji muje kabhi bhi accept nahi karegi akhir kar maine kya kiya  
hai sirf aur sirf daya se shaadi. Pata nahi maaji kab muje accept karegi.

meastime daya came. They both did the breakfast and shreya go in hall.

 **review**

 **kya meri story itani buri hai ki sirf 5 hi review aye hai. Guss review na.**


	5. Chapter 5

**in hall**

tarika sanjay, abhijit and swati hall main hothe hai.

the photho frame in their in centre of hall. And phulo ka har bhi photho frame pe tha. And  
pandit ji the.

shreya( povs): ye pandit ji kyu aye hai.

shreya plate kitchen main rakhathi hai and hall main athi hai.

shreya slowlly move towards tarika.

shreya: bhabhi aaj kya hai

tarika: aaj chachu ki barashi daya ne nahi baathaya.

shreya: nahi sayad bul gaye hoge. Bhabhi chachu cid officer the.

tarika: ha aur maa ji buva ji papa ji chachu se bahut pyaar karthe the.

shreya: ha wo tho dhekh raha hai.

tarika: muje kuch kaam hai kitchen main. main abhi ayi.

shreya bhi tarika ke saath kitchen main jathi hai.

tarika: shreya ek baath puchu tume pata hai kyu tumari family aur ye family nafarat karthe hai  
iss dusre se.

shreya: bhabhi tab main bahut chotti thi muje samj main nahi a raha tha. Main ne daya se bhi  
puchtha tha par unne bhi pata nahi. Sayad abhijit bhai ko pata ho.

tarika: abhijit kisi ko nahi baathayega.

swati: tarika tum puchna bhi mat jo kuch salo pahale ho gaya usse dubara chedna mat. Aaj mere  
bhai ki barashi hai. Aur ye baatha humari family ki hai tho tum kisi garh ke samne mat karo.

tarika: buva ji sorry agar maine aapko man dhekhaya hai tho.

swati left.

daya came in hall.

sanjay jyoti abhijit swati aur panditji hall main hothe hai.

daya: wo main bul gaya aaj chachu ki barashi hai.

abhijit: kal raat ko fir se dher se ayana.

jyoti: isse tho aapni manmani karni hai.

tarika and shreya came.

jyoti saw shreya.

jyoti: tum aapne kamre main javo.

daya: maa aap shreya ko kyu room main bej rahi ho usska bhi hak bantha hai yaha rukhaneka.

jyoti: daya tum chup baitho main jo kuch kar rahi hu wo teek hai.

sanjay: jyoti ji daya teek kah raha hai shreya iss ghar ki bahu hai aur usska hak hai ghar ke har  
chij main samil hone ka.

jyoti: ji daya ne jo kuch kiya uss se main accept nahi kar sakati hu. par khoshish tho kar rahi  
hu na aur rahi baath yaha pe rukhane ki tho aap iss main kuch nahi bolo ge mere kuch vasul hai  
aur main unn vasulo ke khilaf nahi ja sakhathi. Iss ghar ke sanskar muje wo karne ki izajat  
nahi dethe. inn ki shaadi ko sirf kuch hi din ho gaye hai aur ye sabh nayi dulhan ke liye teek  
nahi hothe. usski abhi tak mehadi bhi uttari nahi hai.

sanjay also kept silent. Than shreya go to her room.

the pandit ji start. After some time that is complete. Pandit ji go.

jyoti: tarika bahu ye pasad sabh ko bat lo aur ha uss bhi dena. Aur uss se kaho ki wo bahar  
a sakhathi hai.

tarika sabh ko pasad dethi hai. Shreya ko bhi niche bulathi hai.

she came and.

meatime a sound came from main door.

one sound: mumma main a gaya hu.

all turn towards main door.

tarika : adi and move towards adi and hug him.

the another sound is came.

second sound:bhabhi hum bhi yaha pe hai. A lady enter with her hubby. She is pregent of 8  
month.

jyoti :purvi .jyoti came near and hug her.

they all came in hall.

the person touch the feet of sanjay.

sanjay: are rajat damaji kaise ho aur humare adi ke tum logo pareshan tho nahi kiya na.

rajat: nahi papa ji adi tho samjdar huva hai usse pata hai usska chota bhai anewala hai  
tho wo jor sor se tayari kar raha hai.

swati: purvi kaisi ho.

purvi: main teek hu buva. Aapke damag lagtha hai muje moti karke chodege.

jyoti: purvi iss time tum aapna aur ek nanisi jan ka bhi kayaal rakhna hai.

purvi: maa pata hai . Vaise main yaha pe meri chotti bhabhi se milne ayi hu. Daya bhai  
milvavoge nahi aapni wife se.

daya: purvi ye hai shreya. Aur shreya ye purvi meri bahan.

purvi: hi bhabhi. Aapki nadan hu. Means sister in law.

daya: aur ye hai rajat purvi ke husband.

shreya: hi jiju.

rajat: hi bhabhi ji.

purvi: vaise bhai aap tho bade hi chupe rustam nikhale. Chupke se shaadi kiyi kisi ko pata bhi  
nahi lag ne diya.

after that they did some chit chat.

 **in salunkhe house.**

salunkhe is seated alone in the his room.

salunkhe(pov): aaj meri beti ne muje thod diya jis beti par muje naz tha usse mera dil thod diya  
kya kuch nahi socha tha main beti ke liye. Par uss daya ke chakar main meri beti ne aaapne  
pita ki baath nahi mankar unn dhekho baz ke saath chali gayi. pahale muje meri bahan chodke  
chali gayi aur ab beti.

 **he go to flash back**

 **15 saal pahale**

in the Srivastava nivash

all are in hall.

sanjeev: kuch pata nahi chal raha hai ki unn logo ne nayana ko chaha rakha hoga.

sanjay: jane ki koshish karo kuch pata chale ki nayana kaha hai.

swati: sanjeev bhai muje lagtha hai hume police ki help nahi leni nahi chahiye. Agar yaisa kiya  
tho nayana ki jaan khatre main ho sakhathi hai.

sanjeev: nahi swati muje mere team ki help leni hi padigi unno ne ek cid oficer ki wife ko kidpad  
kiya hai ye bahut hi khatranak ho sakhathe hai. Aur main koi risk nahi le sakhatha.

sanjay: sanjeev jo bhi karo wo soch samj kar rakho nayana unne kabaje main hai. Kya pata tumari  
ek galath kadam wo log nayana ko nukhashan pochaye.

salunkhe: ha sanjeev meri bahan ki jaan bachavo. Muje bhi lagtha hai hume police ko involoved nahi karna chahiye.

sanjeev: aap chita mat karo nayana ko kuch nahi hoga.

all kid with jyoti.

sanjeev ko call atha hai.

sanjeev: kya phone trace ho gaya hai. Ok main atha hu. Aur ha sabh ready raho.

sanjeev disconnect the call.

sanjay: sanjeev kuch pata chala

sanjeev:ha bhaisahab main aur mere officer ja rahe hai

salunkhe: main bhi atha hu.

sanjeev: bhaisabah aap ok teek hai chaleye.

sanjay sanjeev and salunkhe left.

jaha pe nayana ko kidpad kar ke rakha tha . Vaha pe sanjeev aur usski team puch jathi hai.

sanjeev and usski team andhar jathi hai aur salunkhe aur sanjay bahar rukhathe hai.

as soon as cid team enter the firing took place. And lastlly the gudde is arrested by cid team.

sanjeev searched for nayana. But he did not find. And than he enter in the one room. Where  
nayana zamin pe thi behosh condition main hothi hai.

sanjeev run towards her and usse aapne god main letha hai. Aur usse lekar car ke pass atha hai

salunkhe: nayana sanjeev usse kya huva hai bolo.

sanjeev did not speak. And nayana ko car main daltha hai aur aapni car lekar jatha hai. Aur usske  
piche piche sanjay aur salunkhe bhi jathe hai.

sanjeev reached in hospital.

 **in hospital**

sanjeev: nurse doctor

nurse: dhekhaye hum inne ot main lekar ja rahe hai.

nurse nayana ko lekar ot main jathi hai. Aur doctor ko bhi imformed karthi hai.

all the family member came in hospital.

salunkhe: meri bahan

sanjay: salunkhe kuch nahi hoga nayana ko tum shaant raho.

sanjeev eye are in tears. Which is not stoped

jyoti: bhagawan humari nayana ko teek karna.

swati: bhabhi kuch nahi hoga nayana ne muje wada kiya hai wo muje chodke kahi nahi jayegi  
usse aapna wada nibana hoga. Pahale hi ussne aapna wada nibaya hai aur muje pata hai iss bhaar bhi wo aapna wada nahi thodegi bhabhi aap dhekhaye humari nayana ko kuch nahi hoga.

after 1 hrs. doctor came out.

all rashed towards doctor.

sanjeev: doctor nayana kaisi hai wo teek tho hai na.

doctor: dhekhaye hum koshish kar rahe hai Unne bachane ki. hum doctor hai bhagawan nahi  
aap bas pray kar ye ki wo bach jaye. Unnka bahut khonn bah gaya hai. Aur unn ko drug khilaya  
hai usski vajase unnka miscarriage huva hai. Aur wo drug inni jaan bhi le sakhathi hai. iss drug ki manra bahut jada hai unnke body main. hum khoshish kar rahe hai. doctor left.

sanjeev had tear in his eyes.

and after 1 hrs.

doctor came again

jyoti: doctot nayana

doctor: we are sorry hum unne nahi bacha paye. She is no more.

sanjeev: kya doctor aap jut bol rahi hai nayana ko kuch nahi ho sakhatha aap ko koi galath fami  
huyi hai aap bas usska tretament kijaye jo bhi karna hai kijaye bade se bade doctor ko bulaye muje sirf nayana chahiye.

doctor: dhekhaye sabhale aapne aapko sari formalities hone ke bhand aap log deadbody ko  
lekar ja sakhathi hai.

salunkhe: doctor meri bahan dead body nahi hai sunna aapne.

doctor left.

sanjeev ko jyoti sabhalthi hai aur salunkhe ko sanjay. After 1 hrs sabhi formalities complete hone  
ke bhand hospitalwale deadbody ko unnke hawale karthe hai. Aur usske bhand nayana ka athim sankar hotha hai.

 **after 3 days**

 **in srivastava sadan**

all family member present

the central of hall the photho of nayana is present.

sanjeev sanjay jyoti and swati seated near photho.

salunkhe enter in angry.

salunkhe: bhand karo ye natak sanjeev tume koi jarurat nahi hai meri bahan ke death par asu  
bahaneke . Bhand karo ye sabh ye sabh karke tum kya jatana chahathe ho ki tum meri bahan  
se bahut pyaar karthe ho. Agar karthe tho usski death nahi hothi usski death ke jimedhar tum  
ho sanjeev sirf tum ho tumari iss job ke karan tume najane kitne dushman palkar rakhe hai . aur  
uss damanno ne meri bahan ki jaan liyi hai. tumari hi karan ye sabh huva hai sanjeev. main tume kabhi maff nahi karuga tume ek bhai se ek bahan khini hai.

sanjay: salunkhe tum ye kya kah rahe ho nayana ki death sanjeev vaijaye nahi ye galath hai.

salunkhe: sanjay aap ko tho aapka bhai hi sacha lagega na.

jyoti: bhaisahab aapne aapni bahan khoyi hai pata hai hume aur humne bhi bahan hi khoyi hai  
nayana ko maine kabhi aapni devarani nahi samja usse main aapni chotti bahan manthi thi.

salunkhe: bas bhand karo ye natak muje lagtha hai maine bahut badi galathi kiyi hai iss ghar main  
meri bahan ko dhe kar muje nahi pata tha ki ye ghar usske liye teek nahi tha. Meri hi mathi  
mar gayi thi ki maine tum logo par barosh kiya.

sanjay: salunkhe hume pata hai nayana tumare liye kya mayane rakhathe thi.

salunkhe: maine aapne maa bhavu ji ko wadda kiya tha ki main aapne bahan ki raksha karuga.  
Par main nahi kar paya main aapne maa aur bavuji ko diya huva wadda nahi nibha paya.

sanjay: salunkhe sabhalo aapne aapko jo huva usse accept karo nayana ab humare bich nahi hai  
tume aapne bahan ko sabh kuch diya par bhagawan ki yahi marji thi ki humara aur nayana ko  
saath yahi tak tha.

salunkhe: nahi main ye kabhi nahi bul sakhatha ki sanjeev ki vaijase nayana ki jaan gayi hai.

swati: bhaisahab nayana sanjeev bhai ki wife thi wo kyu aapne hi haatho usse jaan buch kar usski  
jaan khatre main dalege. Aap unne blame karna bhand kajaye.

salunkhe: kyu na karu akhir usski vaijase nayana ko unn guddo ne kidpad kiya . Wo log sanjeev se  
aapni dushman ka badala lena chahathe . Inn logo ke dushamani main meri bahan ki bali chadi hai.

salunkhe: sanjeevj main tume aur tumari iss family ko kabhi bhi maaf nahi karuga. Aur ab se humara aur tum logo ka ek hi ristha hai wo hai nafarat ka .

sanjay: salunkhe kya bole ja rahe ho.

salunkhe: sahi kah raha hu. Ab se humari dosthi khatam .

salunkhe:nayna ko sanjeev ne mara hai aur kabhi bi sanjeev ye bhoj lekar nahi jee payega. Iss parivaar ne meri bahan mujse khini hai main iss parivar ko khushi se jine nahi duga.

salunkhe left.

 **flash back end.**

salunkhe: aaj sach main meri beti ne muje toda beti par muje grav tha wo hi meri bahan  
ke katilo ke saath rah rahi tears came in salunkhe eyes.

sachin enter in room with tray in his hand

sachin: papa aap nastha karye. Ab one week huva hai uss baath ko bul jaye.

salunkhe: sachin kaise sachin main inn haatho se shreya ko pala tha aur wo mera haath chodkar  
kisi aur ka haath pakda hai. Main kuch nahi kar paya muje dar lagtha hai agar maine shreya ko  
humesh ke liye kho diya tho. Sachin wo uss ghar gayi hai jis ghar ne mujse meri bahan chini  
hai. aur kya pata kal meri beti bhi mujse chin jaye.

sachin: papa aap ye kya kah rahi hai. Main manta hu buva humare saath nahi hai. Par ye bhi  
jaruri nahi hai na ki jo buva ke saath huva wo humari shreya ke saath vahi ho .

salunkhe: sachin shreya ne muje aaj thod diya. Jis beti par muje naj tha uss beti ne muje thod  
diya.

kajal veenit came in salunkhe's room.

salunkhe: sachin aaj se balki abhi se shreya se koi bhi ristha nahi rakhege. Agar kisi ko rakhna hai  
tho wo iss ghar se ja sakthe hai. Aur ha ek bhar iss ghar ke dehleez lan diye tho bulkar bhi yaha  
mat ana . Veenit sunna tumne na. shreya se kis ne bhi baath karne ki khoshish kiyi tho usske  
liye iss ghar ke darvare humesh ke liye bhand. veenit main tume iss bhaar maaf kartha hu.  
par lagli bhaar nahi. javo yaha se. muje kuch time akele rahna hai.

sachin: papa par.

salunkhe: sachin sunna nahi maine kya kaha.

than all left.

 **in hall.**

sachin: veenit tumne galath kiya tume ek bhaar mujse baath kari hothi.

veenit: bhai chukthi bahut pyaar karthi hai daya se. aur main usske ankho main asu nahi dhekha  
sakhtha tha.

sachin: par veenit isska matlb ye nahi ki wo kisi se bhi shaadi kare. Shreya ne ye teek nahi kiya  
papa ke man main unn logo ke liye nafarat hai aur humesh rahegi . Aur iss nafarat main  
shreya bhi pishke rahegi. Main sirf yahi karuga ki papa ka dar kabhi bhi sahi na ho.

kajal: sachin akhir kya baath hai jo papa ji daya ji ke parivaar se itani nafarat karthe hai.

sachin tell her the story behand nafarat.

veenit: ek baath karu muje lagtha hai chukthi hi iss do parivaar ko ek karegi. Aap dekh lena.

sachin: veenit mere samne kaha so kaha bulke kabhi bhi papa ke samne mat kahna.

veenit: par bhai

sachin: veenit muje kuch nahi sunna javo aapne kamare main.

veenit kajal is also left in kitchen.

 **please review**

 **and sorry for late update. Main busy nahi thi par kuch aur concept chal rahe the mere dimag main unne hi likha rahi thi.**


	6. Chapter 6

**in srivastava sadan**

while doing the breakfast all man left to their work.

swati: purvi ab tum delivery tak yaha hi rahogi. Vaha pe tum akeli hothi ho kya pata kab tume  
labour pain start ho.

jyoti: ha purvi swati teek kah rahi hai main damaji se baath karugi.

purvi: maa buva rajat ka yahi kahna hai ki main yaha pe rahu.

tarika: wooo purvi dhekha mere bhai samjdar huva hai.

adi: mumm mere mama samjdar hi hai. Mumma ye aunty kon hai.

tarika: adi ye tumari chachi hai.

adi: chachi

purvi: ha adi chachi. Tumare chachu ne inn se shaadi kiyi hai.

adi: hi chachi.

shreya: hi adi and hug adi.

after that all busy in their work.

 **after 2 days**

in the dinner table.

all gether in dying table.

tarika and shreya served them.

tarika:abhijit ye khakar baathavo mattar panir shreya ne baathya hai.

abhijit: are woo served karo. Tarika abhijit aur daya ko served karthi hai.

shreya served to purvi, adi and jyoti to.

tarika buva ji ko served karnewali thi but swati stop her.

swati: tarika muje nahi chahiye

tarika: par kyu buva ji ye tho aapko pasad hai na.

swati: ha par bhabhi ke haath ka kisi paraye ne banaya huva nahi. Muje bhukh nahi hai. Main  
aapne room main ja rahi hu.

jyoti:swati yaise bari huyi tali chodke nahi jathe. Agar tume mattar panir nahi khana tho na sahi  
mat khavo.

swati: par bhabhi.

sanjay: swati sunna nahi jyoti ji ne kya kaha.

abhijit: woo shreya mattar panir acha bana hai.

shreya jyoti ko dubara mattar panir served karthi hai but she stop.

jyoti: nahi muje nahi chahiye. Mera ho gaya.

jyoti left. Than all one by one left.

tarika and shreya doing the work in kitchen.

daya aapne room main hotha hai.

daya room main bor ho jatha hai iss liye bahar ajathe hai. Tarika kitchen se bahar athi  
hai aur aapne room main jathi hai. Than daya go in kitchen.

daya go and hug shreya from back.

shreya: daya kya kar rahe hai koi ajayega. Bhabhi a jayegi.

daya: bhabhi abhi abhi ayi hai. Wo nahi ayegi.

shreya: tho koi aur ajayega. Chodye daya.

daya: kya hai shreya jab se shaadi huyi hai tum tho lagi ho gharwalo ko khush karne. Muje tho  
bul gayi ho.

shreya: acha ji

daya shreya ko kiss karnewala hi tha tabhi.

swati: ye kya ho raha hai yaha pe.

both saw swati buva.

daya: buva aap

swati: ha wo main pani lene ayi thi.

daya: main bhi pani pine aya tha.

swati: daya aaj se pahale kitchen main tum kabhi nahi aye. Aur pata hai na tume juthe pahake  
kitchen main ana mana hai tho tum kyu aye.

daya: wo buva main bul gaya.

swati: pata nahi iss ladki ke chekar main tum kya kya bulo ge . Swati took the water and left.

shreya: daya kah tha maine dhekh na buva ab kya sochegi mere bhaare main.

daya: kuch nahi sochegi ok chalo main wait kar raha hu ajavo jaldi.

shreya nodded her head in yes. Daya left.

tarika saw daya.

tarika came is kitchen.

tarika: daya aya tha.

shreya: ha wo pani pine aye the.

tarika smile.

than both did the work and move towards their respectives room.

 **after one week.**

shreya har tarike ki khoshish karthi ki wo kisi tarah se jyoti aur swati ko man ma ne ki khoshish karthi hai.

 **in abhijit room.**

tarika: adi chachi ke room main jakar khelo.

adi: teek hai mumma. Adi left.

abhijit doing the work.

tarika: abhijit ek baath puchu.

abhijit: ha chupye.

tarika came seat near abhijit.

tarika: abhijit 15 saal yaisa kya huva tha ki shreya ki aur humari family alag ho gayi.

abhijit: kuch galathfami jo mr. salunkhe ne aapne man main bithaye hai.

tarika: abhijit baathvona kya huva.

abhijit: tarika ji tab main 15 saal ko rahuga. Muje jada kuch pata nahi par salunkhe uncle ko  
lagtha tha ki nayana chachi ki death chachu ki vaise se huyi hai. Aur unno ne humse sare risthe  
thod diye. Aur usske bhand chachu bhi khoye khoye rahathe the. pata nahi unne bhi lagtha  
ho ga ki nayana chachi ki death unnke vaijase huyi hai. aur ek din car accident main chachu ki  
death huyi. tume pata hai sachin veenit aur shreya bachpan main humare saath hi khelthe the  
hum sabh bache ek saath the jaise hum sage bhai ho. maa buva kahathe hai ki lagtha hi nahi ki hum log sage bhai bahan nahi hai. par ek hasse ne sabh bigad gaya wo log humse dur ho gaye. humesha ke liye.

tarika: abhijit kya ye parivaar firse ek nahi ho sakhathe.

abhijit: muje nahi lagtha salunkhe uncle tho kuch bhi sunne ke liye tayar nahi hai. Aur ab tho  
sabh bigad gaya hai. Daya shreya ki shaadi ki vaijase.

tarika: par abhijit mera dil mantha hai ki ek na ek din ye parivaar ek hoge. Papa ji aur uncle  
ek hoge.

abhijit: khas yaisa sa hi ho.

tarika: abhijit maa ji se baath karo shreya ab iss ghar ki bahu hai unne shreya ko accept karna  
chahiye.

abhijit: ha main jarur baath karuga. Par soch raha hu kuch time aur detha hu maa ko.

tarika: teek hai jaise tumari marazi.

 **after 1 month**

all gether in all.

the girl enter with her bag.

girl: hiiiiiii every one.

all turn

swati: saniya tum a gayi aur call nahi kiya agar karthi ho driver ko bej dethi tume lene ke liye.

saniya: aunty agar main call karthi tho aap logo ko surpise kaise dethi.

swati: ha ye tho hai.

swati came and hug purvi , tarika

and than daya.

shreya shock.

saniya: maine tume bahut miss kiya daya muje pata hai tumne bhi muje bahut miss kiya hoga  
na. and than separate from hug.

shreya saw daya with angry. Daya saw her in look ''main kya kartha''

saniya: daya bolo bhi wo sorry aunty ji aur uncle ji hai iss liye nahi bol rahe ho.

jyoti: saniya taniya kaisi hai.

saniya: teek hai aunty ji.

saniya: bhabhi adi kaha hai.

tarika: school gaya hai.

saniya: ok koi baath nahi bhand main mil lugi. Saniya to daya.

saniya: daya chalo muje tumse bahut baath karni hai.

tarika: saniya daya a jaye ga pahale issi tho mil lo.

tarika: ye hai shreya. Daya ki wife.

saniya: daya ki wife daya ki shaadi huyi hai.

saniya: hiiii shreya.

shreya: hiiiiiiii

jyoti: saniya tum fresh ho javo main coffee bej dethi hu.

saniya left.

jyoti bhi shreya se baath karne lagi thi . .

like this day are left.

 **please review**


	7. Chapter 7

shreya and purvi baathe kar ke chal rahe the.

purvi ka pair fisl jatha hai . And shreya hold purvi but purvi did not catch shreya hand and  
collapse on ground.

jyoti and swati saw and ran towards purvi.

jyoti: purvi beta

purvi: maa ahhhhhhmmmmmmmm

hearing the sound of purvi saniya also came.

swati: bhabhi hum purvi ko lekar hospital jathe hai

jyoti: teek hai.

swati: saniya tum aur bhabhi purvi ko lekar avo.

shreya: maa ji main bhi athi hu.

swati: koi jarurat nahi hai tumne purvi ko dhekha diya and swati shreya ko dhakha dithe hai  
aur shreya diwar par jakar takkarathi hai.

Jyoti aur saniya purvi ko lekar car ke pass jathe hai.

shreya floor par baith ke rothi hai. And blood is coming from her head.

Jyoti purvi ko lekar hospital jathi hai.

Jyoti: please call doctor meri beti gir gayi hai

nurse: ward boy inne ot main lekar jaye. Main doctor ko bulathi hu.

nurse go and doctor came.

Jyoti: doctor meri beti

doctor: dhekhaye main dhekhathi hu

doctor left.

swati: bhabhi main bhai sahab tarika aur abhijit ka call karthi hu.

Jyoti: ha karo aur ha damaji ko bi

swati nodded. And did the call.

after some time abhijit tarika sanjay came in hospital.

abhijit: buva purvi .

tarika: maa ji kuch nahi hoga purvi ko.

Jyoti: ye kya hogaya agar purvi aur usske bache ko kuch ho gaya tho.

tarika: maa ji yaisa mat soche kuch nahi hoga sabh teek hoga.

meantime rajat came.

 **in srivasthan house.**

shreya was still on floor.

daya did not known about purvi.

he came in the house.

daya(povs): ye ghar ka door khula hai sabh kaha hai.

daya came directlly to towards bed room. And he got shock to see shreya seating on floor and  
crying. Daya run towards shreya.

daya: shreya tu tum yaha yaise kya huva aur ro kyu rahi ho.

shreya see daya and hug daya.

shreya:daya wo purvi purvi

they separate from hug.

daya: shreya bolo purvi kya

shreya: daya wo purvi gir gayi

daya: kya par kaise.

shreya: main usse dhakha nahi diya balaki main usse bachana chahathi thi par wo mera haath  
nahi pakad payi aur gir gayi main sach kah rahi hu daya maine nahi main kaise aur firse rone  
lagthi hai.

daya: ha pata hai muje tum utho pahale aur ye rona band karo. Aur ye khoone main first aid kar  
tha hu. And daya shreya ko lekar bed room main jatha hai. And did the first aid.

but shreya rohi ja rahi thi. The tears did not stop from shreya eyes.

daya: shreya bas karo dhekho kya halat kiyi hai

shreya: daya muje hospital jana hai chale na.

daya: ha chalo .

and both left.

 **in hospital.**

all are tensed.

meantime doctor came came.

rajat: doctor purvi kaisi hai wo teek hai ha.

Jyoti: bolye na doctor meri bachi aur usska bacha teek hai na.

doctor: dhekhaye hume purvi ka operation karna pade muje lagatha ki delivery normal nahi hogi  
agar bacha aur purvi sahi salamat chahiye tho operation hi akhari option hai.

rajat: tho karye na

doctor: ji teek hai.

doctor left.

and the operation get start.

Jyoti: ye bhagawan meri bachi ko kuch mat hone dena. And rone lagthi hai

swati: bhabhi barosha rakho kuch galat nahi hoga.

meanstime daya and shreya came.

swati see shreya

swati: tum kyu ayi ho yaha pe ye dhekhane ayi ho. Sabh tumari vajase huva hai. Swati came near shreya and hold her hand ,

daya: buva ji aap ye kya kah rahi hai please chodye shreya ka haath dard ho raha hai usse.

Swati: waw daya patni ki taklif dhekhathi hai aur bahan ki nahi sach main tum uss ke pyaar main  
kitne pagal ho gaye ho ki aapna parivaar tume nahi dhekhatha . Daya tumari bahan purvi jo  
tume har rakhasha badan main rakhi bhandti wo aaj iss ki vajase se hospital main hai aur tum  
ho ki iss ki side le rahe ho. acha laga.

daya: buva ji aap kaha ki baath kaha le jarahi hai.

Jyoti came near and slapped shreya.

daya: maa

Jyoti: daya tume pata hai isne purvi ko dhakha diya. Maine aur swati ne aapne ankhose dekha iss ki vajase meri bachi aaj yaha hai.

sanjay:jyoti ji shreya kyu purvi ko dekha degi.

Jyoti: ye aap puch rahe hai ye tho hamare ghar se badala lene ayi hai. Bul agye aap 15 saal  
pahale kya kaha tha iss ke baap ne. unno ne kaha tha ki wo humse badala le ke rahege. Aur  
iss badale ke aag main meri bachi fas gayi. Itne saal main chup ki muje lagatha tha ki wo aapne jagah pe sahi hai unno ne aapni bahan khoyi thi. aur narazi bi jayas hai. aur uss time main chup rahi sanjeev bhai sahab ko doshi mana gaya tha . aur sanjeev bhaisahab bi nayana ke death ke liye aapne aap ko doshi manrahe aur usse guilty main unno ne .

swati: mera bhai mujse iss ke parivaar ne china hai iss ke parivaar ne bhai par dosh lagaya  
nayna ki death ka. Aur mera bhai wo sabh nahi sah paye aur iss duniya se dur chale gaye.

sanjay: jyoti ji swati tum ye kya kah rahi ho tume pata hai sanjeev ki death kaise huyi hai.  
Wo ek accident tha usske kisi dushaman ne ghadi ka break fail kiya tha. Aur usse sanjeev ki  
death huyi hai. Tum iss baath ko lekar salunkhe ke ke parivaar ko kuch nahi kah sakhathi ho.

swati: bhaisahab janthi hu ki bhai ke death car accident main huyi thi par wo andhar hi andhar  
tutt gaye the. Maine dekha tha unne gut gut kar jithe. Har time unne vahi baathe yaad athi thi  
jo iss ke baap ne kahi thi ki '' nayna ko sanjeev ne mara hai aur kabhi bi sanjeev ye bhoj lekar  
nahi jee payega. iss parivaar ne meri bahan mujse khini hai main iss parivaar ko khushi se jine nahi duga. '' swati remembered .

sanjay: bas karo swati ye time nahi hai ye sare baatho ka.

swati: kyu nahi bhaisahab bhabhi dekhana aapne main subh ko kah rahi the ki ye ladki hamare parivaar ke liye teek hai. dekha aapne ye tho jahrili nagin hai jo dheere dheere hamare ghar ke logo ko hi das rahi hai. Aur akhir karegi bi yaisa hi akhir usske rago main salunkhe khandan ka khoon hai.

abhijit: buva ji ye aap

swati: abhijit tum logo nahi jathe 15 saal pahale salunkhe parivaar ke vajase maine mere bhai  
ko khoya. Aur ab ye ladki fir se ayi hai uss parivaar ko barbaat karne. Nayna ke jane ka dhuk  
hum sabh ko tha muje bi tha wo meri bhabhi cum friend thi . Aur uss ke death ki vajay mere  
bhai ko taharaya gaya. itne din main chup thi par ab nahi ye ladki ab hamare ghar main nahi  
rahegi. sunna aap sabh ne.

jyoti: ha main ab mere ghar main usse nahi rahne dugi .

meanstime nurse came.

nurse: dekhaye ye hospital hai yaha jor se bola nahi jatha.

abhijit: sorry hum dhyaan rakhage.

nurse go.

in sab ke bich daya shreya ke saath hi tha. But tear did not stop from shreya eyes.

tarika: maaji baith jaye.

tarika jyoti ko bech par bithathi hai.

the operation is over

the doctor came

rajat: doctor purvi.

doctor: cong. Beta huva hai.

rajat: kya par purvi teek hai na.

doctor: ha maa aur bacha dono teek hai kuch dheer main hum logo unn donno ko ward main shift karge usske bhand aap mil sakhathe hai. And doctor left.

Jyoti: mere beti ko beta huva hai.

tarika: ha maaji aap nani bani ho. Tarika to rajat.

tarika: rajat main buva aur mami bi bani hu tho muje duble party chahiye.

rajat: ha kyu nahi tarika.

swati: woo humare ghar pe ek aur kushi. bhabhi main buva nani bani.

Jyoti: ha.

sanjay: are bhai main bi nana banahu.

abhijit: aur hum mama kyu daya. Daya smile.

after that purvi ko wards main shift karthe hai.

sabhi logo purvi ko milne jathe hai. Shreya bi purvi se milne wards main jathi hai but swati  
stop him.

swati: tum kaha ja rahi ho aaj tumari vajase purvi death ke muh se vapas ayi hai. Tum nahi milo  
gi purvi ko. Aur purvi ke bache par tumara ye manush saya bi nahi pada ne nahi dugi main.

swati hold shreya hand.

daya: buva ji aap ye kya kah rahi hai. Shreya ka man hai purvi ko milna tho aap uss milne dona.

Jyoti: bas daya bahut huva sunna nahi buva ne kya kaha ye ladki purvi se milige nahi matalab  
nahi.

daya: par maa.

Jyoti: ab tum aapne maa se bahas karoge. Log sach hi kah the hai jab bete ki shaadi hothi hai  
tho wo aapne patni ke liye aapne maa baap ko bul jathe hai. Aur aaj tumne wo sach kar diya caho tho purvi se milo par ye ladki nahi. Aur ha iss ladki ka faisla main ghar pe karugi.

swati: bhabhi konsa faisla ye tho tay raha ki ye ladki ab hamare ghar main nahi rahegi. Iss ne  
aaj purvi ko nukashan pochaya hai. Kal ko aur kuch kiya tho nahi hum aur hamare parivaar ki  
jaan khare main dal sakhathe.

sanjay: swati chalo pahale purvi se milthe hai.

and than all left to meet purvi.

 **in outside the ward.**

shreya: daya aap jaye purvi se mil lijaye

daya: par tum.

shreya: maa ji aur buva ji nahi chahathe na ki main purvi se na milu main nahi milugi.

daya: shreya maine ek faisla liya hai.

shreya: konsa faisla.

daya: hum donno yaha se kahi dur jayega.

shreya: matalb kya hai aapka.

daya: matalb ki hum yaha mere gharwalo saath nahi rahege. Dekha na tumne maa aur buva ke  
man main tumare prati kitni kadvayat hai . Muje lagatha tha ki sirf buva tumse naraz hai par maa ne bi aaj tume bahut kuch kaha. Jo bi kuch huva uss main tumari kya galathi hai

shreya: ha main man thi hu par iss tarah ghar chodna samjari nahi hai aur maa ji aur buva ji ne  
jo kaha wo situation ko dekhkar kaha daya samj ye. Nahi aap yaisa kuch nahi karge ye hamara parivaar hai. Aur main nahi chahathi ki logo kahe ki maine parivaar thoda hai.

daya: shreya tum ye kaise baathe kar rahi ho sabh tumare samane hai fir bi.

shreya: ha maa ji tension main thi purvi ki vajase.

daya: ok maa ka teek hai par kya buva ji ka kya shreya unno abhi bi tume accpted nahi kiya.  
Aur muje nahi lagatha wo kabhi accepted karegi bi.

shreya: muje kuch sunna nahi hai aap jaye aur purvi se mil lijaye.

daya: but

shreya: jaye

daya gave the kiss on her forhead. And go to purvi's wards.

 **in the ward**

jyoti: purvi beta kaisi ho.

purvi: maaaaaaa maaaaaine teeeeek huuuuuuu.

and tried to get up.

swati: are lethi raho.

nurse came and hand over the baby to jyoti. jyoti take it

tarika: maa ji dekhaye ye tho bulkul purvi ki tarah dekhatha hai.

swati: ha

purvi: maa daya bhai aur shreya bhabhi kaha pe hai wo mere bete ko dekhane nahi aye.

meastime daya enter.

swati: purvi uss ladki ka naam bi mat lo uss ke vajase tum hospital poch gayi .

purvi: kya

swati: ha uss ladki ka saya bi tumare beta par mat pad dena.

purvi: buva aap ye kya kah rahi ho.

swati: tum tho bhagawan ha sukar manavo ki tum staircase se niche nahi giri varna pata nahi  
kya hotha. Maine aur bhabhi ne dekha uss ladki ne tume dakha diya. Aur bhand main bachane  
na natak kar rahi thi.

purvi: buva aap ye kya kah rahi ho shreya bhabhi ne muje dakha nahi diya aur agar wo muje  
dakha nahi dethi tho sayad main staircase se gir jathi . Darsal floor pe pani tha aur shreya bhabhi ne wo dekha vase hi maine pani pe aapna pair rakha tho main fisal gayi aur shreya bhabhi muje jor se nahi balki alke se dakha diya taki muje kuch na ho. shreya bhabhi ne muje aur mere baby ko bacha hai. sach kahu tho meri ye jindagi shreya bhabhi ki den hai.

tarika: kya par hume laga ki tume shreya ne.

purvi: kya maa aap bi har baath ankho dekhi sach nahi hothi. Aaj bhabhi ki vaijase main aur mera baby iss duniya main saas le rahe hai. Agar wo nahi hothi tho pata nahi kya hotha.

rajat: purvi kaisi baathe kar rahi ho.

purvi: ha rajat sahi kah rahi see daya.

purvi: bhai bhabhi kaha hai.

daya: wo wo

rajat: main bula kar latha hu.

rajat go call shreya. Shreya came.

purvi: bhabhi thax u aaj main yaha aapne parivaar ke saath aap ki vajase hu.

swati left from their. Saniya is also go with swati.

 **in outside.**

swati: ye kya ho raha hai ye purvi ne tho kuch aur hi kaha ab kya hoga.

saniya: kya baath hai aunty aap pareshan ho.

swati: ha main uss ladki ko ek minute bi aapne najaro ke samne nahi barjash nahi kar sakhathi hu.

saniya: aunty aapne dekha na jyoti aunty ji ne shreya ko kaisi kaisi baathe sunayi hai . Aur muje nahi lagatha ki ab jyoti aunty ji shreya ko ghar main rahane degi.

swati: tum galath soch rahi ho saniya bhabhi bahut boli hai aur ab tho unne pata chal hai ki inn main shreya ki galathi nahi hai ab muje sirf ye dekhna hai ki bhabhi kya karthi hai par ek baath  
hai muje nahi lagtha bhabhi kuch karegi.

saniya: kya .

 **in purvi's ward**

all meet purvi and came out.

abhijit: maa yaha pe rajat hai tho hum logo ko chalna chahiye.

Jyoti: teek hai . Tum purvi ko baath kar avo.

abhijit left to informed purvi.

and than they left.

they all reached house.

all go to their room. Respectivelly.

 **in dareya room.**

daya: shreya chalo packing karo.

shreya: daya par ghar chodke kaise jayege. Har ghar main chotti motti baathe hothi hai.

daya: shreya ye chotti motti baath nahi hai maa ne aur buva ne aaj sabh limit cross kiyi hai.  
Buva ka choda maa bi tume hi dosh de rahi thi.

shreya: par wo tho sirf galat fami thi aur ab dur ho gayi hai. Unne purvi ki chita thi wo ek maa hai.

daya: main aaj ki baath nahi kar raha hu. 15 saal pura ni baath kar raha hu. Maa ko bi tumara  
parivaar hi galat lagatha hai.

shreya: daya maa ji ne jo kaha uss time wo gusse main thi.

daya: shreya muje kuch nahi sunna hum log jayege aur muje kuch behash nahi chahiye.

and they both did the packing. And left from room.

 **Kya daya aur shreya ghar chodege. Kya ye sahi rahega unn donno ke liye.  
Shreya ka kahna sahi hai har ghar main choti motti baathe hothe par kya itana bada kadam udana  
teek hoga. **

**please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**in living room.**

abhijit, tarika jyoti, sanjay, swati hall main hothe in her room.

daya and shreya came

abhijit: daya tum kahi ja rahe ho ye beg lekar.

daya: ha main aur shreya yaha se ja rahe hai. Aap sabh ko shreya se problem hai na tho hum yaha rah kar kya karege iss se acha tho hum yaha se jaye ye hi teek hai.

sanjay: daya tum ye kya kah rahe ho.

daya: papa please muje jane do.

tarika: daya ye kya laga rakha hai tumne.

jyoti: daya aapna saman lekar aapne kamare main javo.

daya: nahi maa bahut ho gaya. Meri kya galathi hai sirf ye na ki maine yaise ladki ke saath  
shaadi kiyi jis ladki ke parivaar ko aap log nafarat karthe hai. Par aap logo ke dushamani main  
hum kyu pishthe rahe. Muje pata hai aap ko shreya pasad nahi hai aur na hi kabhi aap usse  
pasad karogi. par main pyaar kartha hu usse. nahi dekh sakhtha hu uss se aap ke aur buva ke  
tane sahathe.

sanjay: daya tume pata hai hum logo kabhi bi uss parivaar se naraz nahi the.

daya: papa aap sirf kah the ho par baath kuch aur hi hai.

swati: daya maine nahi socha tha ki tum iss ladki ke pyaar main itane andhe ko jayege ki .But sanjay stop swati.

sanjay: swati bas ho gaya ab koi kuch nahi bole ge aur aaj se iss ghar main shreya bahu ke  
likhafa main kuch nahi sunuga aap logo ye yaad rakhye. Shreya bahu iss ghar ki bahu hai aur hamesha se iss ghar ke bahu ko beti hi mani jathi hai. Iss ghar ke bahu ki place beto jitni hai ye tum logo ko pata honi chahiye. aur ha jyoti ji kuch bi huva wo bul jaye muje iss ghar main aur tamasha nahi chahiye sunna aapne aur kas kar swati tum kuch mat bolo. jo kuch huva usse bul javo. jo huva uss main shreya ki aur nahi usski family ki mistake hai wo sabh tho tumare man ki soch hai. jyoti ji aapne hospital main jo kuch bhi kaha wo iss ghar main fir se muje sune ko nahi malega ye main asha kartha hu. agar hum age bhand kar nafarat ko dur nahi kar sakhathe tho usse bhanda na bhi nahi chahiye.

jyotii: ji.

sanjay: aur tum bhi swati.

swati: ji bhaisahab.

sanjay: daya aur shreya bahu aapna saman aapne room main lekar javo koi kahi nahi jayega.

sanjay came towards shreya.

sanjay: shreya bahu tum iss ghar ki bahu ho aur tume malum hona chahiye ki yaise baat par ghar chodkar jana teek nahi hai. Muje pata hai tum samjdar ho daya ne hi ye jid kiyi hogi hai na.

sanjay: bahu aaj jo kuch huva uss ke liye main tumse maafi mangtha hu. And sanjay hold his  
hand.

shreya: papa ji aap ye kya kar rahe hai.

sanjay: main aapni beti se maafi mang raha hu.

shreya: nahi aap kyu muje kisi baath ka bura nahi laga

sanjay: daya sunna nahi maine kya kaha.

daya: par papa.

sanjay: daya meri baath mano.

and daya nodded. And left from their.

and whole day go.

after 2 day purvi aapne ghar yani rajat ke ghar jathi hai.

after 2 day's.

 **in srivasthan house.**

 **in jyoti room**

sanjay: kya baath hai jyoti ji aaj kal chup chap si rahathi ho.

Jyoti: ji main bahut sarmida hu muje shreya bahu se wo sari baathe karni nahi chahiye thi.

sanjay: ha ye tho hai gade mude ukadne nahi chahiye the.

Jyoti: aap sahi kah rahe hai. Nayna tho iss ghar se chali gayi hai par nayna ke roop main shreya iss ghar main ayi. Aapko pata hai main jab bi shreya ko dekhathi tho muje nayna ki chivi shreya bahu main dekhathi hai. Nayna meri devrani nahi balki bahan thi wo janeke bhand sabh badal gaya.

sanjay: ha ab muje bi lagane laga hai ab ye bachi do parivaar ko ek karge . Hum pahale  
jaise rah the hai vaise hi rahege. Aap dekh lena. Jab se salunkhe naraz ho kar gaya hai tab  
se main akela pada hu. Main matha hu wo bi aapni jagah pe sahi hai.

Jyoti: aap sahi kahthe hai nayna ke jane ke bhand ye do parivaar tut gaye the. Par ab shreya bahu  
ke aane ke bhand bahut jaldi jud jayege.

sanjay: ha.

Jyoti: main abhi ayi muje shreya bahu se baath karni hai.

in the out side of jyoti room some one in hear the conversation. And left.

 **in the room.**

Swati: ye nahi ho sakhatha jis insaan ke vajase mera bhai chala gaya uss insaan se rishtedari. nahi mere rah the kabhi nahi.

swati: ab muje hi kuch karna padega iss ladki ko yaha se bahar fekane keliye. Aur usse iss ghar  
se bahar nikal ne se pahale daya ko usse dur karna padega. Daya ko sirf wohi ladki dhekhathi  
hai. Aur kuch nahi.

meas time saniya enter.

saniya: aunty aap yaha kya kar rahi hai main aap ko bahar dud rahi thi.

swati: saniya tume meri help karni padegi

saniya: kon si help aunty.

swati: shreya ko daya se dur karne main.

saniya: kya par kyu.

swati: wo ladki daya ke liye teek nahi hai.

saniya: par daya usse bahut pyaar kartha hai.

swati: aur tum

saniya: matalab kya hai aap ka.

swati: saniya muje pata hai tum daya se pyaar karthi ho . Bachpan se right.

saniya: ha par kya farda daya ki shaadi ho gayi hai shreya se.

swati: ha par shaadi thodi bi ja sakhathi hai na.

saniya: kya ye ho sakhatha hai.

swati: ha tum bahut hi jaldi daya ki dulhan banogi aur srivasthan khandan ki chotti bahu.

saniya: aunty main ye sapna bachapan se dekh rahi thi.

swati: ab ye sapna sach hoga saniya.

saniya: par shreya ko kaise daya se dur karege.

swati: baath thi hu. Tum daya ke pass janeki koshish karo har time daya ke pass raho. Daya ko  
majbur karo ki wo tumare pass kicha chala aye. Aapne iss khubsurathi ka use karo. Daya tumare pass khich chala ana chahiye. Usse bas tum dikhani chahiye bas tume uss ladki ka jadu daya par se uttar na chahiye.

saniya: ji par kya ye plan work karga.

swati: ha jarur kuch bi karo koi bhi misunderstanding creat karo jise daya aur shreya main jagda ho. Aur jaise jaise inn logo ki duriya band jayege. Wo vaise vaise dur hojayege.

saniya: ha .

swati: tho do tali. And saniya gave the tali tho swati.

Jyoti came in shreya room.

jyoti knock the door.

jyotii: shreya bahu main maa.

shreya: maa ji aap.

jyoti enter.

shreya is seated on bed. And jyoti also seat near shreya.

shreya: maa ji aap kyu ayi muje bulathi main athi.

jyoti: mera kaam tha is liye main ayi.

shreya: kahiye kya kaam tha.

jyoti: shreya bahu wo main

shreya: maa ji bolye na.

jyoti hold hand in frant of shreya: muje maaf kardo.

shreya: maa ji aap ye kya kar rahi hai. Pleas maafi mag mat. Maafi mag ke aap muje sharmida kar  
rahi hai.

jyoti: nahi shreya bahu galathi mujse huyi hai main kuch jane bigar hi tume bahut kuch sunnaya.

shreya: maa ji kuch nahi kaha aur muje nahi bura laga. Aur agar maa aapne bache ko datthe hai  
wo unnka hak hotha hai. Maine na aapne bachapan main meri mumma ko bahut miss kiya. Par  
papa ne kabhi hume mumma ki kami nahi hone di. Unno ne hum teeno ko maa baap ka pyaar  
diya. mere liye tho mere papa hi. but she stop.

jyoti: miss karthi ho aapne papa ko.

shreya nodded her head in yes.

jyoti: wo thode naraz hai par bahut hi jaldi unn ki narazi dur ho jayegi.

shreya: muje pata hai maine papa ko hurt kiya hai meri vajase unnka dil tut gaya. Par main  
kya karthi. Wo manthe hi nahi. Har baap aapni beti ko kush dekhana chahathe hai.

jyoti: sach main bhaisahab ne tume ache sanskar diye hai. Aur ha tum aapni papa ki narazi  
bhi dur kar sakhathi ho.

shreya: sacha main kasie maa ji baathaye.

jyoti: jaldi se jaldi unne nana banavo. Tum dekh lena jab unne ye baath pata chalegi tho  
wo dodke tumare pass ayege.

shreya shy in smile.

jyoti: are iss main sharmane ki baath kya hai.

shreya: maa ji buva ji abhi bhi mujse naraz hai kya unnki narazi kabhi dur nahi hogi.

jyoti: hogi par thoda time do usse. Are ha main tho bul hi gayi chalo mere saath kitchen main  
aaj tum aapne haatho se aapne papa ji ke liye khana banavogi.

shreya: ji maa ji

and than they both left to kitchen. And prepared the dinner.

at the night

shreya with jyoti in her room.. Tarika adi ke saath khel rahi thi. Aur abhijit aur sanjay aapne  
office ke kaam kar rahe hothe hai. Swati buva aapne room main aram kar rahi thi.

in hall. Saniya is only their

daya came.

saniya: are daya tum agaye

daya: ha wo sabh kaha hai

saniya: sabh kaam kar rahe hai.

daya: teek hai.

saniya: daya jab se main aya hu tumne muje ek bhaar bi teek se baath nahi kiyi hai.

daya: sorry wo ghar ke tension main aur job ke karan par aaj karge dher sari baathe.

saniya: ok tum fresh ho javo main tumare liye saniya speical coffee bana kar lathi hu.

daya: are tum kyu tension lethi ho ghar ke servent karge.

saniya: daya tume dar lag raha hai mere haatho ki coffee pine main. Ya sirf tume shreya ki haath ki coffee pini hai.

daya: are yaisa nahi lekar avo.

daya left. Saniya go to kitchen and made the coffee to daya.

saniya coffee lekar daya ke room janewali hi hothi hai tabhi usse tarika awaj dethi hai.

tarika: saniya ye coffee kis ke liye.

saniya(himself): are kya tok diya iss ghar main yahi problem hai koi na koi toka tha hi hai.  
Bhabhi main wo daya ke liye coffee lekar ja rahi hu.

tarika: kya daya aya ok teek hai javo. Saniya left.

saniya enter in daya room's.

daya: le ayi tum.

saniya: ha and handover the coffee to daya.

in hall. Shreya came in are already present in hall.

tarika: are shreya ho gayi maa ji se baathe

shreya: ji bhabhi

tarika: kya baath hai kuch pareshan si lag rahi ho.

shreya: dhekhaye na bhabhi daya ka phone nahi lag raha hai maine kitni bhaar kiya ye puch  
ne keliye ki wo kab tak puch jayege.

tarika: par wo tho kab ka agaya room hai.

shreya: kya bhabhi main abhi ayi. And shreya left.

 **in dareya room.**

daya is enjoying coffee with saniya. And talking to her. Shreya enter.

shreya: aapko main call kar rahi thi kaha pe the aap.

daya: ha wo mera phone switch off ho gaya tha. Kuch baathana tha.

shreya: ha

saniya: shreya tum tho bahut kush ho

shreya: ha

saniya: are hume bhi baathavo

shreya: sorry main ye kushi sirf aur sirf daya ke saath share karna chahathi hu sorry saniya.

saniya: it ok.

saniya left. Shreya close the door.

saniya in outside of dareya room : ye kuch pal enjoyed karo shreya. Kuch dino ke bhand tume iss  
kamare se iss ghar se aur daya ke dil se bahar kar dugi. Ye sabh mera hai tumara nahi. Saniya left.

Shreya hug seperate.

daya: baath kya hai itani khushi ho.

shreya: main bahut kush hu aapko pata hai aaj kya huva maaji khud mere pass ayi thi mujse  
maffi magne ke liye. Aur aap ko pata hai unnke man main mere liye koi gussa aur narazi nahi  
hai

daya: shreya bahut acha laga aaj kitne dinno bhand tume muskurat huve dhekh raha hu.

shreya: I m so happy.

 **in hall**

jyoti: daya shreya khane ko avo.

both left to hall.

all did the dinner.

 **after 2 weeks.**

tarika fb gayi thi jyoti adi ke saath purvi ke ghar gayi thi saniya apne kisi dosth se milne gayi thi.  
Swati aapne kaam par gayi thi.

shreya ake li thi ghar pe.

 **in the evening.**

servent: choti bhabhi main market jakar athi hu.

shreya: ha javo.

servent left.

shreya is her room.

shreya( povs): kya karu ek kaam karthi hu coffee bana thi hu.

shreya go to the kitchen main jathi hai.

she prepared the coffee. Maa ji ne kaha tha na ki store room se kuch samna lana hai tho wo main  
lekar athi hu. And she left.

she enter in the store room. The store room door is close & automatically lock . She did not known. she took all the things and came near door but she did not open it.

shreya(povs): ye khul kyu nahi raha hai. Kya karu ghar main koi nahi hai.

shreya uss room main lock ho jathi hai.

aur ghar pe sabh log athe hai.

daya: maa shreya kahi pe gayi hai kya.

jyoti: nahi tho wo aaj ghar pe hi thi.

daya: room main nahi hai.

servent came with water.

daya: tume shreya bhabhi ko dhekha hai.

servent: nahi jab main ayi thi tho bhabhi nahi thi maine socha ki wo aapne room main hogi.

tarika: daya call karo shreya ko shayad kahi bahar gayi hogi.

daya: ha kartha hu.

daya dial shreya's number.

all hear the sound of ring.

abhijit: ek minutes phone ki ring kahi se arahi hai.

servent came with shreya's phone.

daya: ye tume kaha mila.

servent: wo kitchen main mila.

daya: phone yaha pe hai tho ye gayi kaha.

abhijit: daya chita mat karo ajayegi. Koi jaruri kaam hoga usski vaijase phone bul gayi hogi.

daya: par bhai yaisa konsa kaam ki bina baathaye chali gayi hai.

saniya: lagtha hai shreya aapne mayake gayi hogi.

tarika: nahi wo vaha nahi jayegi.

daya: muje aab chita ho rahi hai.

sanjay: daya hum kuch time wait karthe hai.

abhijit: ha daya.

jyoti: agar jana tha tho baathake tho ja sakhathi thi na.

all are tensed.

the servent go the store room. And tried the open the door. But she failed. And she saw the  
some thing near door. She took it and left towards hall.

servent: maa ji ye muje store room ke pass mila.

tarika: ye tho maine shreya ke haath main dhekha tha.

daya: kya daya saw it.

daya: ha ye shreya ka hai.

jyoti: yani shreya store room main hai .

servent: maa ji par store room ka door open nahi ho raha hai. Shayad lock ho gaya hai.

daya: kya isska matlab shreya andhar fas gayi hai.

all run towards store room.

daya: shreya shreya kya tum andhar ho. Bolo. Shreya.

tarika: daya kuch tho huva hai andhar

abhijit: daya darwaja thoda.

daya: ha bhai

sanjay: ha par aram se. kahi shreya ko na chot lage.

than daya broken the door and find the shreya is liying on floor.

daya run towards shreya.

daya: shreya ankhe kholo. Bhabhi shreya ko dhekhaye.

servent bring the water.

daya shreya ke ankho pe pani martha hai.

shreya slowlly slowlly open the eyes.

wo bahut gabarayi hothi hai. Aur jaise hi daya ko dhekhathi wo usse hug karthi.

daya: shant ho javo kuch nahi huva hai.

jyoti: daya isse lakar room main javo.

daya took shreya in his arms. And left to his room.

shreya kuch time rested karthi aur thode time wo better feel karthi hai.

daya: ab teek ho tume kisne kaha tha store room main jane ke liye.

shreya: muje laga ki main kuch help karu. Par wo door lock ho gaya aur main andhar fas gayi.

daya: shreya age se dhyaan rakho agar store room main jana hai tho door khula rakho. Wo  
automatically lock ho jatha hai.

shreya: ok age se dhyaan rakhugi.

daya hug shreya.

 **pata nai muje bahut lambi chuthi ke bhand ye chapter update kar rahi hu. Par kya karu review  
kam the tho man nahi kiya update karne ka. Par maine soch liya hai main ye story jaldi se jaldi  
khatam karugi.**

 **pata hai muje acha nahi hai fir bhi jarur baathna kaisa hai aur review bhi dena.**

 **agale chapter main kaise saniya daya aur shreya ke bich misunderstanding creat karthi hai wo  
aap logo ko padne ke liye milega.**

 **tho fir kal milthe hai .**

 **bey take care**


	9. Chapter 9

**1 month after**

shreya in her room and arrgening her sari in cupbard. In that time saniya came their.

saniya pick a one sari of shreya.

saniya: woo bahut sudar hai ye saari.

shreya: ye sari muje daya ne diyi thi mere birthday par daya ko ye color bahut pasad hai.

saniya: woo daya ki choose achi hai. Shreya please ye sari muje dona please main ek bhaar iss  
pahana chahathi hu. Aur I think ye aaj shaam ke liye achi hai. Main dinner par ye hi pahanugi.

shreya: par ye daya mere liye layi thi.

saniya: wo I m sorry ok agar tum nahi dena chahathi to kohi baath nahi. Muje bura nahi laga.

shreya: are yaisi baath nahi hai ok teek hai tum pahano ye.

saniya: thanx u.  
Himself : aaj tho maine tumse ye saari liyi hai par kaal main tumse mera daya lugi . Tum mere aur daya ke bich ayi ho.

shreya: are kaha khoyi ho.

saniya: kahi pe nahi. Ok main tho chali ready hone hai na . Aur ha tum bi ready ho javo.

and saniya left.

shreya: pagal ladki hai. Par dil ki achi hai.

and than shreya choose the saari for dinner.

at the night all get ready for dinner.

 **dareya in their room.**

shreya wear the pink color saari with golden color small bordered. Daya saw shreya .

daya: are kya baath hai mera ji kartha hai ki main tume firse purpose karu.

shreya: daya kuch bi janab hum pahale se shaadi suda hai.

daya: par main kya karu mera dil agaya tum pe. Ye nashili ankhe aur ye baal. Aur ha ye smile.  
Ji kartha hai tume and move close to kiss her.

shreya: ek minute ji aapko sarman nahi athi kisi aur ke patni se yaise baathe kar ke si si.

daya: are sharm kisi baath ki mere samane kitni kubasurat ladki hai. Main kyu sharm karu.

shreya: daya bas karye bahut ho gaya.

daya: are maine abhi tak kuch nahi kiya.

and came close the kissed her. And kissed her lips.

the door knock

daya: ab kon aya ye gharwale bi na har time galat time pe hi athe hai.

shreya: jaye door open kijaye.

and than move towards open the doors.

he open the door. And he see saniya wear the saari which is he brought for her belove wife.

saniya: daya kaisi lag rahi ho

daya: achi lag rahi ho ( with fake smile).

shreya came their.

shreya: are saniya tum tho bahut hi sudar lag rahi ho.

saniya: thanx u shreya vaise ye color mujpe jada suit kartha hai tum pe nahi.

shreya remain silence.

saniya: ok main hall main ja ra hu hu.

saniya left.

daya: shreya ye kya hai maine layi huyi saari tume usse kyu diyi wo maine sirf tumare liye layi  
thi. Par tum ne wo utha kar usse diyi. Agar tume pasad nahi thi tho muje kahathi usse dene ki  
kya jarurat thi. And daya left.

shreya: daya meri baath tho sunno.

in hall all ready. Shreya came.

adi: chale chachi dheer ho jayegi.

shreya: ha chalo.

sanjay: chalo

all left.

while on the way daya did not talk to shreya.

and they reached at restro

the manger welcome all of them.

swati: saniya lagatha hai shreya aur daya ke biche kisi baath ko lekar anman hai yahi moka hai  
aapna kaam karo.

saniya: ji teek hai.

 **it is a business party.**

all the business man came. And offcoure shreya's father is also present.

shreya saw her father with her bade bhai aur bhabhi.

shreya move to meet them but her father did not noitce shreya and go away from their.

shreya dukhi hothi hai. But jyoti saw shreya and kept the hand on shreya shoulder.

abhijit: daya chalo main tume hamare invester se milvatha hu.

daya: ji bhai chalye. Abhijit and daya left.

tarika: shreya tume pata hai main jab bi abhijit ke saath business party main thi hu bor ho jathi  
par ab se acha hoga mere saath tum hogi .

shreya nodded.

adi: chachi muje cold drik pina hai.

tarika: nahi adi cold drink nahi sardi ho jayegi.

shreya :bhabhi adi ka man hai.

adi: please mumma.

shreya: bhabhi please na.

tarika: ok teek hai.

shreya again saw her father but her father did not saw her. Daya saw shreya and feel bed for her.

shreya: bhabhi main abhi ayi and shreya left. Daya notice her and move towards shreya.

shreya did not stop her tear. Daya came and kept the hand on her shoulder.

daya: shreya tum yaha akeli kyu ho chalo sabh vaha hai.

shreya: wo main wash room jake liye ayi thi. And slowlly rubbed her tears.

daya: shreya tumare ankho main ye asu.

shreya:nahi wo ankh main kuch gaya sayad

daya: shreya tume pata hai tumse jut bola nahi atha. I known tum aapne parivaar se milna  
chahathi ho par shreya tume pata hai na wo thode naraz hai aur mera dil kah tha hai ki ye narazi  
bahut jaldi dur ho jayegi. Trust me.

shreya: aapka ye vishawas bahut jaldi sahi sabit ho.

daya( himself): shreya muje pata hai ye kabhi nahi hoga par kya karu main tume dhukhi nahi  
dhekha sakhatha hu iss liye juto dilasha de raha hu maff karna muje.

shreya: daya kaha khoye ho.

daya: kahi pe nahi. Vaise sudar dhikh rahi ho.

shreya: kya baath hai aap tho mujse gussa the ab kya huva ji.

daya: shreya wo main wo kya hai na main tumse jada time gussa nahi rah sakhatha hu.

shreya: acha ji. Sorry saniya jid kar rahi thi

daya: teek hai par ahida se yaad rakho meri layi huyi chij kisi ko mat dena main nahi dhekha  
sakhatha ki meri shreya ki chije kio aur le.

shreya: teek hai.

daya: chale vaha sabh itazar kar rahe hai.

shreya go towards tarika and daya towards abhijit.

and all enjoyed the party.

than they all move towards house.

they reached and go to their respective house.

 **in abhijit's room.**

adi: mumma muje nid arahi hai solavo na.

tarika: ha and tarika adi ko salathi hai. With deep thought.

abhijit call tarika but she did not answer.

abhijit: tarika ji kya soch rahi ho kab se bula raha hu. Kaha koyi ho.

tarika: abhijit wo main baathvo kya kar rahe the.

abhijit: tarika ji baath kya kis baath pe soch rahi thi.

tarika: kuch nahi bas wo shreya ke bhare main soch rahi thi . Aaj shreya ke papa aur bhai bi aye  
the party main shreya ka man kar raha tha un se baath karne ka par unn logo ne shreya ko  
dhekha bhi nahi. Shreya bahut dhukhi the. Wo dhikha rahi thi wo kush hai par wo dhukhi thi.  
abhijit yaisa nahi ho sakhatha ki shreya ke papa ki ye narazi dur ho jaye aur wo shreya ko bi  
maafkar. agar yaisa buva tho kitna acha hoga jo huva wo tho hum badal nahi sakhathe par kush tho rah sakhathe na.

abhijit: ha main bi yahi chahatha hu. Par yaisa nahi hoga tume nahi pata mr. salunkhe bahut zidi  
insan hai jo aapni beti ki baath nahi man sakhathe wo aapni jid kaise chode ge.

tarika: abhijit shreya kah rahi thi usske papa usse bahut pyaar karthe hai.

abhijit: ha par wo nayna chachi ko bahut pyaar karthe the. Wo unne aapni bahan nahi balki beti  
manthe the. Wo bahut dhukhi the jab chachi ki death ho gayi tho wo tutt gaye. Aur jab se chachi  
ki dead huyi hai tab se salunkhe aur srivasthan khandan main duriya ki diwaar khadi huyi hai.

tarika: abhijit I wish ki shreya ko wo sabh kushi mile jise wo sahi mayane main hakdar hai.

abhijit: ha mere liye tho shreya meri bhai ki wife nahi balki bahan hai jaise purvi vaise hi shreya.

tarika: ha abhijit shreya mere devrani nahi balki meri chotti bahan hai. mere rahathe shreya ko koi takalif nahi hogi.

abhijit: tarika ji sona nahi ya raath bhar baathe karna hai.

tarika: abhijit tum bi na. light switch off karo.

abhijit turn off the light.

 **in dareya room.**

shreya in her bed. With deep thought.

daya came and saw her.

daya: ye kya shreya abhi bhi soch rahi ho maine kaha na sabh teek hoga. sabh teek hone main  
timelage ga time tho do.

shreya: daya aap mera saath dogena.

daya: ha jarur ye puchne ki baath hai kya.

shreya: daya muje lagatha hai hame hi kuch karna padega varna ye dariya aur bad jayegi.  
Aap hona mere saath.

daya: ha main har mod pe tumare saath hu shreya. Har kadam pe main tumare saath hu. Har  
khushi aur har dhukh main main tumare saath hu.

shreya: thanx u daya. Muje pata hai aap kabhi bhi muje akela nahi chodege.

daya: ha aur ab so ki ijayat degi

shreya: daya sunn ye na.

daya: shreya ab nahi bahut raath huyi hai muje kal subha office jana hai.

shreya: sirf 2 minutes please na daya.

daya: teek hai.

shreya: hum donno milke hamara parivaar se ye duriya dur karege.

daya: shreya ye itana asan nahi hai tume dhekha na tumare papa meri buva ek dusre ka chehara  
bi nahi dhekhna chahathe.

shreya: pata hai . Par koshish karne main kya jatha hai I know it is very tough. Kya pata hamari  
koshish rang aye.

daya: baath tho teek hai.

shreya: aap hona mere saath.

daya: ha.

shreya hug daya and after some time they both sleep.

 **in salunkhe house**

salunkhe in his room

salunkhe: aaj meri beti meri samne thi ek pal ke liye laga ki main aapne beti ko gale lagavu.  
Usse aapne saath lavu aur aapne se dur hi jane na du. Main kar sakhatha tha kitne dino bhand  
main meri beti ko dhekha ye ankho har time usse dhekhane ke liye tadpa rahi thi.

salunkhe: kyu kiya tumne beta yaisa main chahkar bhi uss parivaar ko maaf nahi kar sakhatha hu.  
Par kya karu meri beti hai vaha pe. Beta tumne muje kis duvida main dala hai. Ek taraf meri beti  
aur dusri taraf meri narazi gussa nafarat. Kuch samj nahi a raha hai. Kya karu. par muje pata hai tum uss ghar main kush nahi ho aur tum bahut jaldi aapne papa ke pass avogi. beta tumara papa tumari rah dhekh raha hai. ajavo jaldi. aapne papa ke some time salunkhe sleep.

 **in sachin room's**

kajal: sachin shreya ko humse baath kar ni thi sayad wo humari taraf a rahi thi. Agar tumne aur papaji usse baath kiyi hothi tho acha hotha.

sachin: kajal tume kya lagtha hai main meri bahan ko bul gaya hu. Are main tho har time usse  
miss kartha hu. Usski har wo chij muje usski yaad dila thi hai. Par main kya kartha. Aaj wo dikhi tho yaisa laga ki jakar uss se hug karu. Uss ke bhare main puchu usske saath baathe karu. par maine aapne aapko ko rokha papa ke liye. balehi papa ne shreya se ristha thoda ho par wo shreya se bahut pyaar karthe hai. main humesha se chahatha hu ki shreya kush rahe aur agar wo uss ghar  
main daya ke saath kush hai tho main bhi kush hu. aaj jis tarah se shreya unn logo se baath kar  
rahi tho muje yaisa laga ki meri bahan ko sabh kuch mila hai.

kajal: ha sachin shreya kush thi usse sasural ka pyaar mila agar mayake ka bhi pyaar miltha tho.  
Acha hotha. Main bhagawan se yahi magugi ki shreya ke sar pe papa ji ka bhi haath ho. Wo shreya ki shaadi accept kare.

sachin: ha kajal par papa nahi karege. Muje bhi lagtha hai ab bahut huva hum sirf shreya ko kush  
dekhna chahathe hai. Aur wo kush hai daya ke saath. Pata nahi papa ka ye gussa kab kam hoga  
ya huyi rahega. Par mera man chahatha hu ki main shreya se baath karu usse hug karu par nahi  
kar parha hu.

kajal: sachin waft ke saath sabh teek hoga. Papa ji ka dil baap ka hai aur ek na ek din unnka dil  
melt ho jayega. Aur tum dekhna papa ji khud shreya ke pass jayege. Ye mera vishawas hai.

sachin nodded. And than they both sleep.

like this day are go here shreya buva ji ko mane ki har mumkin koshish karthe hai par buva ji  
tash se mas nahi hothi hai. Aur saniya bi daya ke karib jane ka ek bi moka nahi chodthe. Jab  
bi saniya daya ke pass hothi tho tarika ko acha nahi lagatha par wo bi kya karthi akhir saniya  
buva ki friend ki beti hai.

 **kaise lagi ye jarur baatha With the help of small review.**

 **and take care  
have a nice day**


	10. Chapter 10

**after 1 week.**

saniya enter in dareya room swoly. And took the shreya phone and and message some one.  
The message'' main aap ka wait kar rahi hu khat pe ake milye''. Send it. And came out from  
the room.

in the evening tarika aapne room main hothi hai. Abhijit adi ke saath khel raha hotha hai.

shreya jyoti ke saath jyoti ke room main hoti hai.

daya enter in the hall lagtha hai :madam ka koi acha plan hoga khat ke dhekhtha hu. And he saw some one is going to the khat . And he also followed shreya came in hall and saw daya is going towards tarrace.

shreya(povs): ye daya tarrace ke taraf kyu ja rahe hai. Lagatha hai koi surpise dena chahathe hai.  
Main bi unnke piche jathi hu.

daya enter in the tarrace. Some one is standing wearing saari on tarrace. Daya move towards  
that person . And hug her. Shreya saw daya and get shock .

shreya: aap yaha . Daya turn and saw shreya.

daya: shreya tum tum vaha ho tho ye kon .

the person turn.

shreya: saniya tum yaha

saniya(povs): ye shreya ko bhi abhi ana tha.

saniya: ha wo main yaha wo tadi hava lene ke liye ayithi.

shreya: daya aap yaha pe wo maine aapko dhekha aur aapke piche ayi.

daya: ha wo tumne mess( are muje tho shreya ne bulaya tha aur ye mujse hi puch rahi hai. Kya  
chakar hai).lagtha hai saniya ke samne baathna nahi chahathi hai.

shreya: daya main kya puch rahi ho wo maine kya.

daya: wo kuch nahi cholo mere liye coffee lekar avo.

shreya: aap fresh ho jaye main lekar athi hu. Saniya kya tume bi coffee chahiye.

saniya: nahi.

daya and shreya left.

shreya go towards prepared the coffee.

daya in her room.

daya: are maine kya kya socha tha sabh par pani fisal gaya . Par ye message kisne beja hoga. Ye  
message tho shreya ke phone se hi aya hai. Shreya se puchu nahi main hi check kartha hu.

shreya phone is lied on bed . Daya took it and and saw the send item but he did not find  
message.

daya: are iss main message hi nahi hai ye kya natak hai. Daya lagatha hai shreya ne tumare saath  
mazak kiya hai.

shreya came with coffee. And handover to daya.

the night go.

 **after 2 days**

 **it is Sunday**

daya doing some file work. Shreya room main nahi hothi hai.

saniya room main athi hai.

daya seated on bed. Saniya came and seat near daya.

saniya: daya kya yaar aaj Sunday hai aur tum ye file lekar baithe ho. Chalo na long driver par  
jathe hai. Sirf tum aur main.

daya: saniya please muje kaam hai shreya bhi ayi thi usska bhi man tha par maine usse bhi kaha ki muje kaam hai issliye ussne jana cancel kiya.

saniya: daya kaam tho har din hotha hai please aaj ke kuch time mere saath bithavo na please.

daya: nahi saniya ye bahut jaruri Sunday ko jathe hai

saniya (himself): kya karu ye tho nahi manega. Saniya move her hand towards daya.

wo daya ko gudagule karthi hai.

daya: saniya stop it but she did not stop.

meastime time tarika enter in room.

daya is lied on bed . And saniya is close to daya.

tarika saw saniya. And loudly call

tarika: daya ye ho kya raha hai.

saniya tarika ko dhekha kar khadi hothi hai.

daya: bhabhi ye saniya gudaguya kar rahi hai.

tarika( himself): iss saniya ke ye majal ki wo

tarika: saniya tum teek hona na. ab tum badi huyi ho tume pata hona chahiye ki kis ke saath kaise  
behave karna manthi hu daya aur tum dosth ho par ab daya ki shaadi ho gayi hai  
ye bachpana bhand karo. Shreya achi hai usse pata hai tum aur daya sirf dosth hai issliye wo  
kuch nahi bolthi samji tume aapne dayre main rahna chahiye.

saniya: bhabhi main aur daya dosth hai aur agar shreya ko kuch bhi problem hai tho wo usski  
problem hai .

tarika: saniya shreya ko problem ho sakhathi hai. Agar tum har time daya ke age piche gumo gi tho koi bhi wife aapne pati ko kis aur ke saath nahi dhekh sakhathi hai samji tum.

saniya: par but tarika cut.

tarika: aur daya tum . Tum ab chothe bache nahi ho tume malum hona chahiye ki kya sahi hai aur  
kya galath .

swati hear the sound of tarika. She came in daya's room. And ask saniya kya huva in eye. Saniya  
told her.

swati: tarika daya aur saniya ka pata hai wo kya kar rahe hai wo ab bache nahi hai. Aur tum itana  
over react kyu kar rahi ho. Ye donn mere samne pade bade huve hai. Muje saniya aur daya par  
pura barosha hai. Saniya kabhi bhi koi bi galath kaam nahi karegi ki age chalke usse ya daya ko  
koi takalif ho.

in hall abhijit hear the sound of swati buva. . Shreya also hear.

abhijit and shreya also came in room. Shreya move towards daya.

abhijit: buva ji aap yaha aur kya baath hai aap gusse main kyu hai.

swati: pucho aapne wife se. ye saniya ko samja rahi hai ki usse kaise behave karna chahiye.

tarika: buva ji muje jo laga wo main kaha. Aur aapko nahi lagtha ki saniya swati cut it.

swati: tarika tum ab mujse bahash karogi. Abhijit samjavo aapne wife ko .

abhijit: tarika ji chalye yaha se.

tarika: par abhijit

abhijit tarika ko lekar jatha hai.

swati saniya also left.

shreya: kya huva daya bhabhi itane gusse main kyu thi.

daya: pata nahi shayad bhai ka gussa bichari saniya par nikhala hai.

shreya: daya vaise aap kaam kar rahe the tho wo saniya yaha pe. Kya usse kuch chahiye tha.

daya: shreya muje kya pata wo ayi thi yaha pe aur ha agar wo iss kamare main ayi hai tho kya  
main kya usse bagadu. Ek minute tum muj par tho shak nahi kar rahi ho na.

shreya: are nahi main tho yaise hi puch rahi thi. Muje aap pe barosh hai . Aap aur saniya sirf  
dosth hai main aapko samj thi hu.

daya: chalo muje kaam karne do. Daya doing the work.

in swati's room.

swati: saniya tume akal hai agar yaisa hi karogi na tume daya nahi mil payega. Tume pata hai agar  
main aaj tarika ko dat thi nahi tho usski baathe sunnkar gharwale bhi tum pe hi shak karthe aur  
tume iss ghar se bahar karthe. Tum daya ke pass jana hai kisi ko pata bhi nahi hona chahiye.

saniya: aunty ye bhabhi na muje har baath par thokathi hai. Unne wo ankhe har time muje pe hi  
rahthi hai.

swati: tum ab aur bhi shatarak rahna hoga tarika ko ek bhaar shak huva tho tumari hair nahi.

saniya: aunty aap chit mat kijaye muje pata hai tarika bhabhi ko kasie handle karna hai.

swati: teek hai.

 **in abhijit room.**

abhijit: tarika kya baatha hai adi ka gussa uss bichari uttara.

tarika: abhijit maine kisi ka gussa uss par nahi uttara hai. Aur ek baath wo koi bichari nahi.

abhijit: muje baath samj nahi arahi hai tum kitna kyu chidthi ho saniya se.

tarika: wo kyu daya ke age piche gumthi rahathi hai shreya ko chaltha hoga par muje nahi. Muje  
tho lagtha hai usske irade kuch aur hi hai.

abhijit: tarika wo daya ki dosth hai aur sirf dosth hi rahegi. Aap khamkha bahut ageka sochthi  
ho.

tarika: par abhijit. But abhijit cut.

abhijit: bas ab hogaya aur nahi. Abhijit left.

tarika(himself): abhijit tum nahi manoge par mera ye shak sahi hai ye saniya ke man main kuch  
tho jarur chal raha hai.

 **in salunkhe house.**

: ye veenit kaha hai bahu. Aaj kal dikhtha hi nahi. Konsa mahan kaam karnewala hai  
wo.

kajal: papa ji wo aapne dosth ko usske business main help kar raha hai.

meanstime vinit came.

saw vinit.

: are javab saheb aye bada kaam karke aye hai na. Tume kya lagtha bahu ne kaha aur maine man liya agar ye avar gadi kam ho gayi hai tho aapne bhai ki bhi help karo. Wo business sambhale aur tum avara pan karo. Kal se office avo. Sabh sikho.

vinit: teek hai.

sachin came.

sachin: papa ye kal se ayega. Pahale sikhega aur bhand main wo jo hume new plant jo shreya ke  
naam pe hai wo sabhalga. Kyu vinit.

feel bad fro hearing shreya's name.

sachin seat near mr. sunlukhe and vinit and kajal also seat their.

sachin: papa wo NGO se call aya tha wo hum jo paise dethe the na shreya ke naam se wo humne  
nahi diya tho unno ne yaad dilane ke liye call kiya tha.

: ha tum cheque likho main sign kartha hu.

sachin: papa ek aur baath wo log shreya se milna chahathe hai.

: nahi tum unne mana kar lo. And mr. salunkhe left.

vinit: kab tak ye sacha ye se bhagege.

sachin: vinit papa usse bahut miss karthe hai par kisi ko kahthe nahi.

vinit: bhai aapko pata hai maine shreya ko dekha bhi nahi.

sachin: vinit tume kya lagtha hai sirf tum hi usse miss kar rahe ho. Main bhi kartha hu. Par papa  
ke vaijase kuch nahi kar pata. Nahi usse mil sakhatha hu.

vinit: pata nahi kab papa ka gussa kam hoga. Tab tak yaisa hi chalega. And vinit left.

 **in room.**

took the photo and tear came from his eyes.

: kyu beta tum aapne papa ko chodkar gayi. Ek bhaar bhi papa ki yaad nahi ayi. Jab  
tum chothi thi tab ek minutes bhi mujse dur nahi rahathi thi. Par ab kya huva beta. Aapne papa  
ka haath chod kar kisi aur ke saath chali ek bhaar bhi nahi dekh ki tumare bina tumare papa jida  
hai ya nahi. and he remember all past movement when shreya are little.

 **kaise lagi ye jarur baatha With the help of small review.**

 **and take care  
have a nice day**


	11. Chapter 11

**and the next week.**

on the diying table.

jyoti: tarika bahu aur shreya bahu aaj shaam ko hum logo ko mishra ji ke ghar jana hai unno ke  
ghar pe maata ka jagaran hai .

sanjay: ha sabh ko bulaya hai

daya: maa muje kuch kaam main nahi a pavuga.

jyoti: daya unn logo ne tume aur shreya ko khas kar ke bulaya hai.

daya: maa aap logo jayena aur shreya ko bi lekar jaye muje bahut jaruri kaam hai.

jyoti: par daya.

shreya: maa ji aap logo jaye main aur dayake saath rukhthi hu..

jyoti: nahi shreya bahu unne tumse milna hai. Tho tume tho ana hi hai.

daya: shreya tum javo.

tarika: tho saniya tum bi avogi na humare saath.

saniya: nahi bhabhi wo aaj meri friend a rahi hai tho main uss ke saath hi rahugi aap logo jaye.

swati: bhabhi main meri friend se milne javugi tho aap logo hi jaye.

tarika: maa ji hum jayege.

jyoti: ha tarika bahu

sanjay: agar swati aur daya nahi arahe hai tho main jyoti ji abhijit adi tarika bahu aur shreya bahu  
hum jayege.

jyoti: ji teek hai.

than all did the breakfast.

and go to their work.

 **in the swati's room.**

swati: saniya kya plan hai tumara tume kyu jane ke liye na kaha kuch tho plan hoga.

saniya: ha aunty main aaj kisi bi tarah daya ko aapna karke rahugi.

swati: matalb kya hai tumara.

saniya show her the packet. Of white powder.

swati: ye kya hai saniya.

saniya: kuch nahi behoshi ki dava.

swati: tum iss se kya karogi.

saniya: aunty jab sabh logo jayege. maata ji ke jagaran main tho. subha hi ajayege.  
Tho main ye dava daya ko khila dugi. Aur ye dava lene ke bhand daya behosh aur usske bhand main meri aur daya ki kuch yaisi image click karugi ki wo dhekha ne ke bhand shreya ke hosh hi uda jaye aur. daya ko bi laga na chahiye ki nashe ke vajase mere aur usske bich kuch tho huva hai. aur jab shreya ko ye pata chahega ki uss ke daya ne meri saath ek raath gujari hai tho wo tho  
tutt hi jayegi. aur unnke bich duriya lane ki kaam kargi photho . aur second plan hoga

swati: second plan kya.

saniya: meri pregency aur wo bi daya ki galathi ki vajase. Muje pata hai jab ye baath sabh ko pata  
chalegi ki mere pet main daya ka bacha hai aur wo najas hai tho iss ghar ke logo aur khud daya . wo jans banayega. Mujse shaadi kar ke. Shreya ko talak de kar.

swati: kya plan hai acha hai. Bahut age ka soch hai par pregency ? shaadi ke baath daya  
aur gharwalo ko pata chala ki tum pregency nahi ho tho tume wo log ghar se bahar nikhal lege.

saniya: nahi ye baath kabhi samne nahi ayegi jaisi hi meri aur daya ki shaadi hothi hai main  
miscarriage ka natak karugi. Aur usske bhand aapna bacha khone ka dram tho kisi ko pata bi nahi  
chalega ki main pregency thi ya nahi.

swati: ach plan hai aur ha dhyaan rakho ye plan fail na ho.

saniya: aunty ye mera plan hai fail hone ke chaice nahi hai.

swati: teek hai par dhyaan se. aur ha kuch bi karke uss ladki ko yaha se bahar karna hai.

both smile.

 **in the evening.**

all get ready and go to the mr. mishra's house for jagaran.

shreya ko yaisa bhaar bhaar lag raha tha ki kuch tho galath hoga. Aur wo paresha bi thi. Par  
fir bi wo maata ji ke jagaran ke liye jathi hai

in car all are doing chi chat with each other but shreya are in tension

tarika notice it and asked shreya.

tarika: shreya kya baath hai kuch pareshan si lag rahi ho daya ko miss kar rahi hai.

shreya: bhabhi wo main bhabhi kuch samj nahi araha hai kya.

tarika: matlab kya hai tumara.

shreya: pata nahi ajib se bechani si ho rahi hai.

tarika: kya

shreya: bhabhi muje na maat ji ke jagaran ke liye nahi ana main ghar jana chahathi hu. Kuch ajib  
sa feel kar rahi hu.

tarika: shreya daya ki chita ki vajase ho raha hoha fikar mat karo buva ji hai daya dinner karega.

shreya: ha bhabhi pata ha par. Bhabhi yaisa nahi ho sakhatha ki main ghar wapas javu.

tarika: shreya iss time hum lagbag puch gaye hai aur tum akeli kaise javogi. Aur ghar bahut piche  
hai. Aur bahut dher ho gayi hai.

shreya: bhabhi main manege kar lugi

tarika: tum surely manege kar rogi na.

shreya nodded.

tarika: Maa ji shreya ghar jana chahathi hai.

jyoti: kya par kyu bahu. Tum teek hona.

shreya: ha maa ji par daya ki bahut chita ho rahi hai. Main yahi se jathi hu aap logo jaye.

sanjay: par bahu ghar tho bahut dur hai aur tum akeli kaise javogi.

shreya: papa ji taxi se.

jyoti: ok teek hai agar tume jana hai tho javo aur ha ghar poche call karna.

shreya: ji maa ji.

abhijit stop the car. And shreya gadi se uttar thi hai. And take the cap and move from their.

 **in srivasthan house.**

saniya aapne plan ke saath ready hai.

saniya(povs): sorry daya main tumse bahut pyaar karthi hu aur tume pane keliye kuch bi kar  
sakhathi hu.

the door bell ring.

saniya: lagatha hai daya a move towards door and open the door.

daya enter

daya: are tum ghar pe ho tum tho aapne friend se milne janewali thi na.

saniya: ha usse late hojayega . bhand main javugi

daya: ok .

saniya: kya daya athe hi suru hoge. Saniya move close to daya.

saniya came more close to daya.

daya: saniya kya kar rahi ho.

saniya: kuch nahi daya main tume maihasus karna chahathi ho. Pata hai tume jab tumne muje hug kiya tha tumara touch yaisa laga raha tha jaise ki and again saniya aapna figure daya ke lip pe gumathi hai.

daya: saniya wo galathi se huva tha. Muje laga ki shreya hai . I m soory.

saniya: are maafi kyu mag rahe tho tumara hak hai

daya: saniya kya baathe kar rahi ho hosh main tho ho.

saniya: ha daya main hosh main hu. Par dil kahatha hai ki sabh bulkar tumare baho main aapne  
aap ko sopu.

daya: saniya tume pata hai tum kya kah rahe ho . Pagal mat bano.

saniya: daya main pagal nahi ban rahi hu main tumse bachapan se pyaar karthi hu. Bachapan  
se sochatha ki shaadi karuga tho daya se . Kya ye sabh mera pagal pan hai tho hu main pagal.

daya: saniya tume pata hai meri aur shreya ki shaadi huyi hai aur main shreya se bahut pyaar kar  
tha hu.

saniya: bas daya har baar shreya shreya main tag agayi hu.

daya: saniya tum samjne ki koshish karo.

saniya: daya tum samjo and saniya came more close.

daya: saniya bas karo ye galatha hai.

saniya: kuch galatha nahi hai daya.

daya: hatho . Saniya ke haath pakadkar uss dur kartha hai.

daya sit on couch.

saniya(povs): ye daya yaise nahi manega muje wo nashi li duva pilane hi hogi. Par kya karu  
ye daya tho naraz ho gaya. Yaisa karthi hu maafi mang thi hu.

saniya go towards daya and sit near daya.

saniya: daya I m sorry. Muje nahi pata tha are main tho mazak kar rahi thi .sorry. Na bul javo sabh dekh rahi thi ki tum kabhi shreya ko dokh de sakhathe ho ya nahi. Par main jan gayi  
tum sirf shreya ke ho. Sorry

daya: teek hai saniya javo yaha se. please leave me alone.

saniya: daya main maafi mag rahi na sorry . Ok baba main promise kar thi hu main tumare aur  
shreya ke bich main nahi avugi. Ab kush.

daya: par

saniya: kuch par var nahi tum fresh ho avo main tumare liye coffee banathi hu. Aur chita mat  
karo tume coffee dene ke bhand main aapne friend ke ghar javugi .

daya: teek hai. Daya go to his bed room.

saniya(povs): tume kya laga daya main ye moka mere haath se jane dugi nahi. Agar tum hosh  
main mere nahi ho sakhate tho koi baathe nahi par nashe main tho ho hi sakhathe ho.

saniya left to kitchen.

daya go to washroom.

and rubbed his hair. The some enter in the room. And hug her from back.

daya: tum and daya hold the hand and turn the person and get shock.

daya: tum yaha tum tho

person: kya karu patidev aapke bina mera man nahi lagatha hai tho chali ayi aapke pass.

daya: teek kiya tumne shreya wo yaha daya stop.

shreya: kya yaha pe.

daya: kuch nahi.

 **in kitchen**

saniya: aaj main yaisa karugi ki wo shreya khud hi tumse dur ho jayegi. Aur tumare life se shreya  
ka exist aur meri entry. Shreya aapna count down suru koro.

 **in dareya room.**

shreya: aapne khaana khaya.

daya: ha office se khake ayatha tha aur tumne.

shreya: ha samay hum logo ek hotel main rukh gaye the.

daya: tum kitchne main javo mere liye coffee banav wo saniya ko usske friend ke pass jana hai.

shreya: kya saniya gayi nahi.

daya: nahi tum javo.

shreya go.

 **saniya in kitchen**

saniya(povs): cooffee is ready daya. And than saniya added white powder to daya's coffee.

saniya(povs): ab ayega mazaga very very sorry shreya. Poor girl.

shreya go to kitchen saniya is present

shreya: are saniya tumne coffee kiyi bhi

saniya: shreya tum yaha tum tho maata ji ke jagaran ke liye gayi thi na.

shreya: wo par vapas agayi . Coffee hogayi tum javo main hu daya ke paas tume friend ke pass  
jana hai na.

saniya: ha par.

shreya: javo

saniya(povs): are yaar ye tho vapas agayi aur ye coffee tho daya ko lekar ja rahi hai kya karu.  
Kya karu

shreya: saniya kis soch main padi ho.

saniya: kuch nahi wo lagatha hai coffee tadi huyi hai main dusri banathi hu.

shreya: are nahi abhi tho bana yi hai garam hai tum javo tume dheer hogi kafi raath huyi hai.

saniya: teek hai.

shreya took the coffee and came to bed room.

and hand over to daya.

in outside saniya.

saniya: mere plan tho fail ho gaya are shreya bi na abhi ana chahiyetha usse. Main abhi ke liye  
jathi hu. Saniya left.

 **in dareya room.**

shreya came in room.

shreya: aapki coffee. Daya forward his hand in hurry. With that the hadbari main coffee girjathi  
hai.

shreya: daya kya hai gira diyi na kyu karthe hai itani hadbadi. Mera kapade kharab kiye.

daya: sorry. Wo galathi se huva.

And she took the glass on side table.

daya: shreya acha huva tum mere saath ho and came close to shreya. Shreya near mirror

shreya: daya aap ko tho har time romance chahiye.

daya: are bhai ghar pe koi nahi hai distrubed karne keliye.

shreya: daya . But daya hug her.

daya: shreya jab bi main tume dhekhatha hu tho pata nahi main khud si tumari taraf khicha chala  
atha hu.

shreya (in hug): kya sunn rahi hu main cid ke sinor inspector ke muh se yaisi baathe .

daya: shreya mazak nahi ha sach main. And daya kissed on her

shreya enjoyed the touch of some time they both lied on bed.

daya slowlly remove her uppar cloth. And kissed her every part of her body.

and than shreya to unbottem daya shrit. And hug her . Some time they both are in this stage.

daya lied on shreya. Daya is on top. And he kiss her.. Than did pravite movement .

daya: shreya I love you.

shreya: I love you toooo daya.

And lied on bed. And again he she kiss on her lips. And than after some time they both sleep. With hugging each other.

 **in the morning.**

shreya wake up. She saw her belove husband is sleeping peacefully.

she get up and go to take a shower. And came. And go to kitchen to preparebreakfast she prepared the breakfast. Meatstime door bell ring.

shreya open the door.

shreya: buva ji aap kitni subh.

swati: ha mera ghar hai main kabhi a sakhathi hu . Samji tum. Aur ghar ke baki logo kaha hai.

shreya: wo logo abhi tak nahi aye.

swati: matalab.

shreya: wo maata ji ke jagaran main gaye hai na tho nahi aye.

swati: saniya nahi hai. Aur daya nahi aya.

shreya: daya hai so rahe hai aur saniya kal raat ko aapne kisi friends ko milne gayi thi.

swati: kya par aur tum kab ayi tum tho jagaran ke liye gayi thi na.

shreya: ha gayi thi par vapas ayi.

shreya: buva ji maine breakfast banaya hai main laga vu aapke liye bi.

swati: nahi koi jarurat nahi hai.

Swati go in her bed room.

swati bed room.

swati: ye ladki kal raat ko ayi matalab saniya ka plan fails ho gaya pata nahi kab isse picha  
chutega.

shreya came in bed room. Daya wake up . And seating on bed .

shreya: aap utth gaye chale nahaye.

daya nodded. And go to bath room.

and after that they both did the breakfast.

daya: ok main ready ho jatha hu. Buraeu jana hai.

shreya: ok ateek hai

daya go get ready. And than he go to the bureau. After some swati is also go.

than all came and took the breakfast and left to room to have sleep.

like this day's are going

 **kaise lagi ye jarur baatha With the help of small review.**

 **and take care**


	12. Chapter 12

**on one day**

Shreya ka phone abaj tha hai.

She pick it.

Shreya:hello shreya bol rahi hu.

Other side person: shreya please sanjivani hospital ajavo papa ji hospital main hai.

Shreya:kya main a rahi hu. Shreya cut the call. And left. She go to hospital but kisi ko nahi baatha  
thi. Par tarika usse dhekhthi hai aur awaj bi deti par wo sunthi nahi aur chali jathi hai.

In hospital she reached

Vinit saw her and hug her.

Than both seperate from hug.

Shreya:vinu bhai doctor ne kya kaha hai papa teek hai na.

Vinu:doctor papa ke pass hai. Abhi tak nahi baathaya hai

sachin: shreya tum yaha kyu ayi ho ye sabh tumare vaijase huva hai tumare vaijse papa tut gaye  
hai. Aur aaj hospital main puch gaye hai. Vinu maine mana kiya thana shreya se baath karne se.  
aur tume meri baath ansuni kiyi.

kajal: sachin shreya ko vinu ne nahi balki maine bulaya hai. Tume pata hai na papa ji ke muh main akhari shabad shreya ka naam tha tho maine soch agar papa ji shreya ko dhekhege tho wo acha feel karge.

sachin: kajal tume pata hai fir bhi.

meanstime doctor came.

shreya vinu sachin kajal move towards doctor.

sachin: doctor papa kaise hai wo teek hai na.

doctor: dhekhaye unne manior heart attcked aya hai. Attack jada bada nahi tha. Wo ab teek hai  
aur ha iss bhaar tho manior aya hai par agali bhaar bada aya tho hum kuch nahi kar payege.  
Aap usse mil sakhathe hai. Doctor left.

 **in srivasthava mansion.**

 **all are present in hall**

abhijit aapne papa ke saath kuch kaam ke bhaare main baath kar raha tha. Tarika jyoti, swati  
normal baathe kar rahi thi. Adi saniya ke saath khel rahi thi.

daya enter in house.

daya: are sabh aaj ek saath hall main.

tarika: ha daya tum a gaye.

daya: ha shreya nahi hai aap logo ke saath kamare main hai.

tarika: nahi wo tho kahi chali gayi hai. Maine usse awaj bhi laga yi thi par ussne shayad sunna  
nahi. Muje laga tumne usse bulaya hoga.

daya: main kyu aur kaha usse bulavuga. Balki meri baath subh se nahi huyi hai usse.

jyoti: kya agar wo tumse milne nahi gayi tho kaha gayi daya mazak mat karo.

daya: maa main mazak nahi kar raha hu sach main.

abhijit: daya baathe kyu kar rahe ho phone karo pata chal jayega kaha gayi hai wo.

daya dial shreya's number. But phone was switch off.

daya: phone switch off a raha hai.

tarika: daya wo aapne kisi friends se milne gayi hogi.

daya: divya tho shahar main nahi hai. Tho fir kaha gayi hogi jaha tak muje pata hai usski divya hi friend hai iss shahar main.

sanjay: a jayegi wo ab chothi bachi nahi hai ki kho jayegi.

 **in hospital.**

in wards. They all enter

salunkhe saw all of them. And also saw shreya.

salunkhe: sachin ye yaha kya kar rahi hai iss kis ne bulaya hai. Isse kaho ki chali javo yaha se.

shreya: papa aap yaisa kyu kah rahe ho mera man tha aapse milne ka issliye main ayi hu.

salunkhe: kaha tha maine muje papa mat bolna. Muje papa sirf meri beti kaha sakhathi hai  
tum nahi main tume nahi jantha hu. Meri ek beti thi par pata nahi wo muje chodkar chali gayi  
hai wo fir kabhi vapas nahi ayegi. Muje papa kahne ka hak sirf usse tha tumne nahi. sachin isse  
kaho ki javo yaha se main kisi paraya logo se baath nahi karta.

vinu: papa shreya parai nahi hai papa wo humari shreya hai.

salunkhe: nahi ye humari nahi hai agar hothi tho aapne papa ka kahna manthi par usne aapne  
papa ka choda aur kisi aur ka haatha tama hai. Ye meri beti ho hi nahi sakhathi. Ye koi behpuriya hai jo aapne papa ke dushmano ke saath de rahi hai.

shreya: papa please bul jayena.

salunkhe: tum bul sakhathi ho par main nahi. Chali javo yaha se aur pir kabhi bhi muje aapna ye  
chehara mat dhikhna. Sachin vinu sunno agar meri death ho jaye tho isse mat bulana. Ye meri koi  
nahi lagthi hai meri koi beti nahi hai chali javo yaha se.

shreya left from their with tear is her eyes.

veenit :shreya rukho tho sahi. But she leave.

 **in srivastava mansion**

daya: pata nahi kaha gayi hai ye phone bhi nahi lag raha hai.

swati: dhekha aap logo ne kitni laparva hai ye ladki. Pati yaha ghar pe pareshan hai aur ye aram se bahar gum rahi hai.

sanjay: swati tum chup rahogi ya hum pareshan hai aur tum.

jyoti: daya shayad wo aapne mayak gayi hogi.

daya: nahi maa wo vaha nahi jayegi.

swati: daya bhabhi sahi kah rahi hai wo aapne mayake gayi hogi . usse vaha se aneka man nahi  
kar raha hoga issliye phone switch off kiya hoga. Acha huva bala aapne aap chali.

abhijit: daya ek bhaar vinit ya sachin se baath karo sayad kuch pata chale.

swati: koi jarurat nahi hai wo aapni marzi se gayi hai hume usse jane ke liye nahi kaha hai.

sanjay: swati abhi tak hume ye pata nahi hai ki shreya bahu hai kaha pe hai.

swati: ye bhai mera man kah raha hai wo aapne mayak main hi hogi .

tarika: shreya ko baathakar jana chahiye tha. Hum usse man nahi karthe.

abhijit: tarika ji ye time shikve shikayat ka nahi hai.

tabhi shreya ghar main enter hothi hai. All saw her. Her eye are red.

shreya did not say anthing and go to her room.

jyoti: shreya ko kya huva hai . Yaise kamare main kyu gayi hai.

abhijit: daya jake dhekho.

tabhi daya ka phone bajtha hai aur wo utatha hai.

daya: hello sr. inspector daya speaking.

osp: ji main vinit hu. Wo shreya ka phone nahi lag raha hai kya wo ghar pavchi hai.

daya: ha wo abhi bhi pavchi hai kya wo tumse milne ayi thi.

venit: ha wo darsal papa hospital main hai aur shreya unne se milne ayi thi .

daya: kya ab kaise hai wo.

veenit: ab teek hai chita ki koi baath nahi hai. Aap na shreya ka dhyaan rakhaye yaha se ho rokar  
nikali hai papa ne shreya ko bahut kuch kaha hai usska dil tutt gaya hai.

daya: ha main dhekhtha hu ab rakhtha hu. Daya cut the call.

jyoti: daya kiska call tha. Bolo bhi.

daya: wo vinit ka call tha.

abhijit: kya usska call kya kah raha shreya usske saath thi.

daya: ha

swati: dhekha main sahi thi maine kaha tha wo aapne mayake gayi hogi sach huva na. hume yaha  
pareshan hai aur wo maharani aapne mayake jake baithi thi.

daya: buva please bina jane kuch bhi mat bolye.

swati: daya muje jo laga wo maine kaha aur tum muje nahi rokh sakhathe samje.

sanjay: swati chup raho.

jyoti: main jakar puch thi hu shreya se agar wo baatha kar jathi tho hum usse mana nahi karthe  
yaise kisi ko kuch bhi bina baathkar jana teek nahi kiya ussne .

daya: maa wo shreya aapne mayake nahi gayi thi aur rahi baatha baath kar jane ki tho wo sayad  
hadbadi main bul gayi hogi. Wo hospital main the.

sanjay : kya

daya: ha aur buva wo hospitalmain aapne papa se milne gayi thi.

sanjay: daya ab suraj kaisa hai sabh teek hai na.

daya: ha wo ab teek hai

abhijit: tarika ji aap shreya ke pass jaye.

tarika nodded.

tarika: main jathi hu.

daya: nahi bhabhi main dhekhtha hu.

daya left.

jyoti: pata nahi kya baath ho gayi vaha hospital main.

tarika: maa ji aapne shreya ko dhekha yaisa lag raha ki wo ro rahi thi. Usski ankhe laal huyi thi.

swati: sabh natak hai bhabhi aapni galathi chupane ke liye.

sanjay: swati tum agar kuch acha nahi bol sakhathi tho bolo hi mat.

sanjay left.

 **in dareya room.**

shreya lied on bed and ro rahi thi.

daya came and hold hand on shreya shoulders.

shreya turn and hug daya .

shreya in hug: daya sach main main buri huna maine aapne papa ko takalif diyi. Uss papa ko  
jo mere ankho main ek bhi asu nahi dhekh pathe the. Main kabhi bhi ek achi beti nahi ban payi  
aur nahi kabhi ban pavugi. Main buri hu. Sach kahhe tho muje jineka koi hak nahi hai.  
jo beti aapne papa ko takalif de rahi hai ussko jine ka koi hak nahi hai.

they separate from hug.

daya: shreya khabardhar yaisi baathe kiyi tho tum ho issliye main hu. Agar tum nahi rahogi tho  
main bhi nahi rahuga. Aur tum achi pati ek achi bahu ho aur iss se achi ek beti bhi ho.

shreya: balehi main achi pati aur bahu bani hu par ek achi beti tho nahi ban payina.  
Aapko pata hai papa ko mere chehare se nafarat hai. Wo muje dhekhna bhi nahi chahathe hai  
wo kabhi muje maff bhi nahi karge aur daya aap ko pata hai papa ne kya kaha hai ki  
main unne kabhi bhi nahi dhekhu. daya papa.

daya: shreya shant hojavo sabh teek hoga. Unne thoda time do wakt ke saath sabh teek ho .

shreya: daya muje nahi lagtha.

daya: shreya tum yaise har nahi man sakhathi hai. Tum dhekh lena mr. salunkhe khud tume gale  
lagayege. Mera dil kah raha hai.

shreya: aap jutti tasali mat sirf mera dil rakhne ke liye bol rahe hai.

daya: nahi shreya sabh teek hoga tum dekhna jo main kah raha hu wo hoga.

daya: chalo ab rona dona bhand karo. Are mr. salunkhe teek hai. Vinit ne kaha hai wo teek hai.

shreya: pata hai muje.

daya: ha tho ro kyu rahi hai

shreya: wo papa ki baathe yaad arahi hai.

daya: wo sabh chodo agar yaad karni hai tho achi baathe yaad karo. Tume nahi lagtha humara  
subh ka kaam rah gaya hai.

shreya: nahi kuch nahi raha hai. Daya I love you.

daya: sirf I love you hi.

shreya: aur kya chahiye daya move toward his lip towards her but stop by jyoti voice.

shreya: daya maa ji hataye.

jyoti door kholthi hai andhar athi hai.

daya: maa aap.

jyoti: ha wo shreya se milne ayi hu.

shreya: maa ji aye na.

daya fresh hone jatha hai. Than jyoti and shreya did some chitchat.

 **in swati's room.**

swati: kya karu ye bala jane ka naam hi nahi le rahi hai. Aur ye saniya aram se baithke tamasha  
dekh rahi hai.

 **saniya enter**

swati: kaha thi tum aapna kaam kab karogi. Pata hai tume main usse nahi dekh sakhathi hu iss  
ghar main. Agar tumara yaisa hi chala tho daya tume kabhi milga nahi aur tumara sapna sapna hi  
rahega.

saniya: aunty please yaisa mat bolye main daya ko khona nahi chahathi.

swati: haath pe haath baithkar tme daya nahi milega. Ghar ke sabh log uss ladki ke natak main  
aye hai main kuch bolthi tho bhaisahab muje hi chup karthe hai.

saniya: aunty iss bhaar main bahut acha plan karugi. Sidhe shreya ke dil pe var hoga.

swati: bas tum plan karthi rahi.

but saniya phone ring.

she pick up it.

saniya: kya ok main athi hu. Please unnka khayaal rakho.

saniya cut the call.

swati: kis ka call tha.

saniya: padoshi mumma ko lekar aya hai aur unne hospital main admit kiya I have to leave.

swati: ok teek hai tum javo aur tamnna ka khayaal rakho.

saniya nodded and and left after information all the member .

 **kaise lagi ye jarur baatha With the help of small review.**

 **and take care  
have a good day**


	13. Chapter 13

**2 month later**

 **in srivasthan house.**

saniya aapne ghar gayi hoti hai usski maa ki tabayat kuch kharab thi.

ghar pe sabh hothe hai aur Sunday hone ke karan purvi aur rajat bi aye huve the.

sabh log baithkar baathe kar rahe the.

purvi: bhabhi Snacks to finished huve hai.

tarika: main lekar athi hu. But shreya stop tarika.

shreya: bhabhi aap rukhaye main lekar athi hu.

tarika nodded.

shreya left and go kitchen but she felt some things. But she neglect it.

and take the Snacks and came out. She reached at hall. But she did not see nothing in frant.  
And she felt on ground. All saw her and rashed towards shreya.

daya: shreya shreya aapni ankhe kholo.

jyoti: shreya bahu lagatha hai subh se kuch nahi khaaya hoga iss liye chakar ayi hai kitni bhaar  
kaha hai ki aapna bi khaayal rakho par nahi.

sanjay: ab yaha par hi baathe karogi . Purvi pani lavo.

jyoti: daya shreya ko room main lekar javo. Daya took her in his arms and go to room.  
In hall sanjay rajat adi abhijit and swati bahu stay.

daya: bhabhi dhekhaye na shreya ko kya huva hai.

tarika: daya panic mat ho main dhekh thi hu..

purvi bring the water. tarika check the shreya. Tarika shreya ke chahare pe pani marthi hai.

daya: bhabhi kya huva hai bhabhi.

tarika: kuch nahi honewala hai.

daya: matlab

tarika: are daya tum papa banewale ho.

daya: nahi kaise main pa than daya realised what tarika say.

shreya smile.

tarika: shreya ab se tum aapna pura khayaal rakhogi.

daya smile. The happness separed all over the room.

jyoti: iss ghar main ek bhaar fir se bache ki chilkariya gujegi.

tarika: ha maaji.

purvi: bhabhi party tho banathi hai.

jyoti: main ye kush khabari niche jake sabh ko batha thi hu.

jyoti left. Jyoti came in hall.

sanjay: jyoti ji doctor ko bula ne ki jarurat hai ya tarika bahu ne dhekh liya.

jyoti: shreya teek hai ji wo kush khabari hai. Ji aap fir ek bhaar dada banewale hai.

sanjay: kya matlab daya baap banewala hai.

jyoti: ha humare ghar main fir se ek bhaar kushi arahi hai aur iss bhaar ki kushi hamari purane sabh zaraji. Nafarat, aur gussa dur karegi.

swati: bhabhi aapka kahna kya hai.

jyoti: matlab ye hai ki ye bacha sayad do parivaar ko ek karde.

swati: bhabhi aap ye kya kah rahi hai. Aur aap ye soch bi kasie sakhathi hai. Jis parivaar ki vajase  
iss ghar ka beta hamesh ke liye hamese dur ho gaya aur aap uss ghar ke sath kushi mana ne  
ki baath kar rahi ho.

jyoit: swati tum ye kya kah rahi ho jo kuch bi huva uss main shreya ka kya kasur hai.

swati: kasur hai usska kyuki wo salunkhe khandan se hai.

sanjay: bas bahut hoga swati .sanjeev ki death ek accident tha. Ye tum bi janthi ho. Aur ab muje  
koi bi purani baath mere ghar main nahi chahiye sunna tumne. Shreya bahu ko care chahiye  
na ki tension aur ha agar tum humare khushi main samil nahi ho sakhathi tho kuch bhi bakawas  
baathe karke uss kushi ko fika mat karo. maine tume pahale bhi kaha jo huva wo humare jindagi  
ki ek kadava sach tha. wo wakt gaya iss main kisi ki galathi nahi hai. hume jo khoya wo hume vapasa nahi mil sakhatha hai. par hum sabh bulkar ek nayi kushi ko welcome jarurat kar sakhathe hai. ye kuch kushi ke pal main mere bete aur bahu ke saath jina chahatha hu samji tu. aur ha tum aaj se balki abhi se shreya bahu ke prati tumara ye bartav bhand karo varna muje majburat koi yaisa step lena hoga jo main kabhi lena nahi chahatha tha. muje majbur mat karo. main chahatha hu ki shreya bahu khush rahe.

swati: bhaisahab aap ye kya kah rahe hai.

sanjay: maine kya kaha swati muje koi bi baath nahi aur ha jab tak shreya bahu ki delivery nahi ho jathi tab tak tum usse kuch nahi kohogi. Agar tume wo pasad nahi hai tho teek hai hum tume froce nahi karege ki tum uss accept karo. Wo tum socho ki tume kya karna chahhiye.

swati: bhaisahab ok teek hai. Main kuch nahi karugi.

sanjay: chaleye jyoti ji .

adi: papa chachi ko kya huva hai.

abhijit: kuch nahi beta tume bhai kahne wala koi anewala hai.

adi: matlab papa

abhijit: matlab chachu aur chachi ko baby honewala hai . Aur wo baby tume bhai bolega.

adi: sach main

rajat: ha adi

abhijit chalo chachi se milna hai na.

adi nodded.

sanjay jyoti and abhijit rajat go to meet shreya.

swati go to her room.

 **in dareya room.**

tarika : shreya aaj se sara kaam bhand. Aapna pura kyahal rakho inn tin mahino main tume bahut savadani barkani chahiye.

shreya: ji bhabhi.

all enter.

jyoti: ha shreya bahu tarika bahu teek kah rahi hum sabhka bahut khayaal rakha ab tum aram karogi aur hum tumara khayaal rakhege pure 9 mahine.

adi ran towards tarika's.

adi: mumma chachi ka baby kaha hai muje khelna hai.

sabh log hasthe hai.

adi: aap sabh logo has kyu rahe hai muje baby ko baatha na hai ki main usska bada bhai hu aur  
wo muje bhai bulye. Aur buva ke baby ka bhi paricha dena hai na.

tarika: ha teek hai karo par baby ko ane main time hai .

adi: time kyu muje abhi chahiye.

tarika: adi baby abhi chota hai uss bada hoga hai na wo tume 9 mahine bhand milega yaisa kaha  
hai ussne.

adi: mumma baby ne muje kyu nahi kaha aapko kyu kaha muje bi baath karni hai baby se.

tarika: adi baby abhi chachi ke tummy main hai.

adi: par chachi ke tummy main kyu hai

tarika( kaha fas gayi look): adi beta baby bahut chotta hai issliye aur ab aapne aur kuch sawal pucha tho mumma gussa hogi.

purvi: ye adi aur usske sawal.

jyoti: bach hai wo.

sanjay move towards shreya.

sanjay: shreya bahu kush raho .

jyoti seat near shreya. Abhijit hug daya.

abhijit: daya cong. Ab papa banewala hai tho sudar javo.

daya: bhai aap bi na.

purvi: abhijit bhai daya bhai ne kaha hai ki wo hume party dege.

daya: ha kyu nahi bhai ke paiso se.

abhijit: baap tum banewale ho aur party mere paiso se.

daya: bhai aap hi kahthe hai na paise main du ya aap baath tho ek hi hai.

abhijit: daya iss liye kah raha hu sudar javo. Ok teek hai main duga main bada papa ban gaya hu  
isseliye.

purvi: aap donno se koi bi de muje kya muje tho party se matlab hai.

jyoti: thanx u beta muje fir se ye kushi dene ke liye. Aur ha tume kuch khaana hai tho bejijash  
muje kaho main bana lugi.

shreya: ji maa ji.

tarika: maa ji shreya ko aram kar ne dena chahiye .

jyoti: ha chalo sabh bahar.

all go out accept daya. Daya stay with shreya in room.

daya sit near shreya.

daya: shreya main bahut kush hu . Yu kaho ki mere kadam jamin par nahi hai. Thanx muje itani  
badi kushi dene keliye.

shreya: aap bi na. aap ko pata hai ye maa bane ka yahasas kitna bada hai. Mere pat main hamara  
anas pal raha hai. Shreya touch her stomch.

daya: shreya aaj pata chala ki baap ban kar kya mahasu hotha hai. Main aapne baby ko har kushi  
duga. Iss duniya ki har wo chij jo wo manega.

shreya: bas bas daya abhi se sabh soch rakhoge kya.

daya: ha main aapne baby ka acha papa banuga . Har usski wish puri karuga.

shreya: daya wo buva ji nahi ayi kya wo kushi nahi hai.

daya: shreya tum dhukhi mat ho buva ka gussa abhi tak kam nahi huva hai. Unne thoda time  
lagega. Par mera man kahtha hai buva kush hai . Wo kisi ko dhekhathi nahi hai. Tum dhekh  
lena hamara baby ki vajase tume accept kargi. Buva thodi kathor hai par mujse bahut pyaar  
karthi hai aur agar main kush tho wo bi kush. wakt rahathe sabh teek hoga.

shreya: aap sach kah rahe hai na.

daya: are main kyu jut boluga. Ab rest karo aur ha koi bi stree mat lena sunna bhabhi ne kya  
kaha hai. Abhi tume kush rahna hai.

shreya: ha

daya: main niche hu agar kuch bi chahiye tho muje bulana teek hai.

shreya nodded. Daya left.

daya came in hall.

purvi: dhekhaye bhai a gaye.

jyoti: shreya rest kar rahi hai na.

daya: ha weak se lag rahi hai.

tarika: daya ye tho common hai suru suru main hotha hai. Thoda time rest karogi tho teek ho  
jayegi.

jyoti: ha aur kal shreya ko lekar doctor ke pass jana

daya: ji teek hai.

purvi: maa aap ki tho ag padi kuch mahine pahale nani bani aur usske bhand fir se dadi.

jyoti: purvi tum pahale aapni laungauge teek se bol baby sunn raha hai. Aur agar tum yaisi baathe karogi tho wo bi vahi sabh karega.

purvi: maa .

tarika: vaise purvi tum yaise word kaha se sunthi ho al padi .

rajat: tarika wo humare ghar ke pass main ek couple rahne ayi hai aur wo hi yaisi baathe karthe hai. Tho purvi bi bolthi hai.

purvi: bhabhi wo deepa hai na wo kisi mohale main padi badi hai tho uss ke muh pe yahi baathe  
hothi hai.

abhijit: daya buva aapne room main hai unnse jakar baath kar.

sanjay: nahi daya swati se milne tum nahi javogo. Usska dimag kharab huva hai. Kuch dheer  
raha ne do uss se aapne room main.

 **in swati bed room.**

swati: ye kya ho raha hai main uss ladki ko ghar se bahar nikhal ne ka soch rahi hu. Par wo tho  
kya karu main usse nahi barjash kar sakhathi hu.

swati: ab uss ke pregency ki baath sunnkar bhaisahab aur ghar ke sabh logo kush hai.

swati: bahar jakar dhekhathi hu kya chal raha hai.

swati left. and came in hall.

daya saw swati and came near and hug swati. Than separate.

daya: buva aaj main bahut kush hu buva main papa banewala hu. Buva aapka daya ko koi papa  
kahega.

swati( saw in daya eyes wo kushi): daya cong.

all smile.

jyoti: cholo tarika bahu lunch ki tayari karthe hai.

tarika: ji maa ji.

jyoit and tarika go to kitchen. Here in the hall all doing the chitchat.

after some time shreya came in hall.

daya: are tume kuch chahiye muje bulathi.

shreya: wo main bor ho rahi thi.

purvi: bhabhi avo baitho humare saath.

shreya nodded. And go toward purvi.

after than they all did the luuch and than dinner and go to sleep.

 **in the next moring.**

daya shreya ko lekar hospital jatha hai. Doctor daya aur shreya ko insturction karthe hai ki wo  
aapna ka khayaal rakhe. Aur kuch test bi karthi hai. Aur kah thi hai ki monthlly routine check up  
ke liye they left.

like this month are going.

all the family member are happy and wo sabh shreya ko bi happy rakhane ki koshi karthe hai.  
Har time shreya ke paas koi na koi raha tha. Sabh logo adi se lekar sanjay tak shreya ki special care lethe. Shreya kush thi par ek baath uss hamesh dukhi karthi ki inn 5 month se swati ne shreya se baath bi nahi kiyi. swati daya ke karib thi par daya ke kushi main kush nahi thi. kahi na kahi uss ke man main kadvayat thi. aur shreya chahathi thi swati usse accept kare par wo hona namuki tha. fir bi man main ek vishwas tha ki ek din na ek din sab teek hoga aur swati shreya ko accept karegi. like this 5 month are completed.

 **after 5 month completed.**

shreya are in her room.

jyoti shreya ke kamare main athi hai.

jyoti: shreya bahu so rahi ho kya.

shreya: nahi maa ji aye na.

jyoti: muje laga tum so rahi ho.

shreya: nahi main bor ho rahi thi.

jyoti: wo main ye puchne ke liye ayi thi kya tumne aapne papa se baath ki unne baathya.

shreya: nahi wo vinu bhai se baath huyi thi papa aur bhai india se bahar gaye hai. kuch mahine lag sakaha the.

jyoti: shreya bahu aapne papa se baath karo muje pata hai tum aapne papa aur mayakewalo ko  
miss kar rahi ho . Har ladki ko iss time pe aapne mayake walo ka saath chahiye hotha hai. Unn ka  
pyaar.

shreya: maa ji sach karu tho papa se baath kare ka sahas muj main nahi hai Maine jo kiya wo muje rokhtha hai. Maine papa ko bahut hurt kiya hai. Dar lagtha hai agar papa ne mujse baath nahi kiyi tho.

jyoti: shreya bahu tum baath karo aur ha bhaisahab ko nana baneki baath bi baathavo. Dhekh  
lena nana baneki baath sunnkar wo kaise dodkar ayege aapni beti ke paass. Ye kushi sabh  
kadvai mitayegi. Bhaisahab tumse naraz ho sakhathe hai par aapne beti ki bache se nahi samji.

shreya: ji maaji.

jyoti: chalo abhi karo.

shreya pick up the phone and dial the number.

shreya: hello papa.

: kon shreya.

shreya( with cyred voice): ha papa.

: kon papa meri koyi beti nahi mere sirf do bete hai samji tumne sayad galat number laga hoga. Sorry

shreya: papa please kaisa mat bolye . Main manthi hu maine aapko hurt kiya hai. I m sorry papa.

: maine kaha na aapko main aapka papa nahi hu.

shreya: papa yaisa mat kijaye and she stared cyring. Jyoti hold hand of shreya's.

( he really love her doughter even he is hurt with shreya sudden step. But he cant  
not saw her doughter tears and wo aanpi beti ke ankho main asu nahi dhekha sakhathe . Aur  
wo shreya ke voice se hi jan gaye ki unnki beti ro rayi hai aur wo khud ko nahi rokh paye.

: beta ro mat tume pata hai main tumare ankho main asu nahi dhekha sakatha hu  
ye sahi hai ki main tume nahi dhekh sakhatha par tumari awaj tho mahsus kar rakhatha hu.

shreya: papa papa. Wo main.

mr. salunkhe: beta muje pata tha tum uss ghar main kabhi kush nahi rah pavogi . Par tumne meri  
ek nahi suni aur uss daya se shaadi kiyi wo bi ghar se bhagke. Beta chita mat karo muje pata hai  
tum kush nahi ho par beta tumara papa abhi bi jinda hai aur mere harthe meri beti dhukhi nahi  
rahegi. main aaj hi vinit ko tume lene bej raha hu. tum uss ghar main nahi rahogi tum vinit ke saath avogi.

shreya: papa yaisa kuch nahi hai main yaha pe kush hu aur yaha pe muje sabh palko pe baithathe hai. Papa maine vinit ko phone kiya tha ussne baathaya ki aap bhai aur bhabhi us gaye hai maine usse puchatha par usse muje nahi baathaya kya baatha hai papa.

:wo beta (ye tum kya kar rahe ho shreya ko pata nahi laga na chahiye kajal ke bhare  
wo khamkha dhukhi hogi)

shreya: papa baathye na.

mr. salunkhe: shreya wo humne socha ki hum hamari ek company us main kholege. Issliye.

shreya: kya yahi sach hai na.

: ha beta.

shreya: papa maine wo aap na aap na nana bane wale hai. 6 month chal raha hai.

: kya main nana

shreya: ha papa . Papa kuch hi mahino main aapko koi nana kahnewala ajayega.

: ye baath sunkar man kar raha hai main bhagkar tumare pass avu. Ji kartha hai  
dhekhu meri bachi kaise dhekhathi hai Meri nansi shreya ab maa banegi wo shreya jise main inn hathose chalna shikhaya ho ab khud maa banewali hai.

shreya: ha papa aaki shreya maa ban gayi hai papa muje aapko bhai ko sabh ko milna hai.

meastime sachin came near mr. salunkhe.

sachin: papa muje baath karni hai meri gudiya maa.

mr. salunkhe hand over the phone to sachin.

sachin: hello gudiya ye main kya sun raha hu .

shreya: ha bhai aap mama ban gaye ho.

sachin: gudiya tum kushi hona.

shreya: ha bhai aapse aur papa se baath kar ke kush hu. Bhai wo bhabhi kaha hai muje unnse  
baath karni hai.

sachin: gudiya wo kajal ko ( but stop sachin whlie saying about kajal)

shreya: bhai bhabhi ko kya.

sachin: kuch nahi wo bahar gayi hai ajayegi tho baathvuga .

shreya: bhai main ab rakhathi hu.

sachin: ha khayaal rakhna aapna .

shreya disconned the call.

shreya rubbed her tears.

jyoti: ho gayi baath

shreya: ha maa ji aap sahi kah rahi thi papa bahut kush laga rahe the nana bane ki baatha sunkar.

jyoti: shreya bahu har pita kabhi bhi aapni beti se jada time gussa nahi rah sakhatha .

shreya: ha maa ji aur papa tho muje kabhi dhekhi nahi dekh sakhathe hai.

jyoti: wo dhekh raha tha.

shreya: jab se buva aur mumma ki death huyi hai tab se main hu bani thi papa ki jine ki vajah.

shreya: maa ji pata nahi swati buvaji kabh muje maaf kargi.

jyoti: tum chita mat karo swati ka gussa dur hoga tum stree mat lo.

shreya: par maaji.

jyoti: maine kya kaha shreya bahu tumare andhar ek aur jiv hai usske khatir jada stree mat lo.

shreya: ji maa ji.

jyoti: tum aram karo main jathihu.

jyoti left.

daya came and directlly go towards swati's bed room.

swati are present in her room.

daya enter

daya: buva ji koi kaam kar rahi ho.

swati: nahi kya kahna hai

daya: buva wo muje ne mere bache kelye sabh best bana hai. Usska bed room. Tho main usske  
liye kcuh socha hai. Buva aapna baby ka kamara decorated karegi.

swati: baby chotha hai wo kaha uss ke maa ko chodke aapne bed room main rahega.

daya: ha buva jantha hu par uss ke liye muje abhi se sochna hai. Aur aap mere baby ka room  
decorated karogi na. Aapko pata hai meri choose. Muje kya pasad hai. Buva main mere bache ko duniya ki sari kushiya de duga.

swati: ha daya teek hai par bed room aur wo bi kitni jaldi usse bahut time hai sirf 6 month suru  
huva tak wo iss duniya main nahi aya.

daya: ha buva pata hai par main aapne bache ke liye mera bed room to renovate kar sakhatha hu  
na. jaisa usse conformtable gaye.

swati: daya teek hai ho jayega jaise tum kahthe ho.

daya: buva muje pata aap meri baath kabhi nahi talogi. Aapko pata hai mujse wait hi nahi ho raha hai yaisa lag raha hai ki ye 4 month jaldi se aye aur mere paass mera bach ho. Uski nansi si ankhe usske wo kadam buva I m sorry exicted .

swati: daya .

daya: buva maine na mere bache ke bhare bahut kuch socha hai wo kon se school jaye. Aur bahut kuch.

swati: daya tumne tho aapne bache ke bhaare main bahut age tak socha hai.

daya: ha buva main bahut exicted hu.

swati: ha wo dhekh raha hai. Buva ye dhekhaye bache ke khelo ne bi nahi choose liye hai.

daya explian swati abuot his plan. Daya bahut kush hai aur daya ko kush dhekhar swati bahut khush dhikhthi hai i. After that daya leave from swati's room.

 **in swati room.**

swati)himself): daya kitna kush hai iss bache ke liye har time usske muh main bache ka naam.  
Socha kaho tho main bi kush hu mere daya kush tho main kush. Aur sach karo tho maa ko aur  
kya chahiye. Daya mere liye mere bete jaisa hi hai. Are beta jaisa nahi beta hi hai.  
pata nahi chala kab mere daya mera hoga. wo 4 month ke mera daya bi baap banewala hai aur aapne bache ka wait kar raha hai. itane salo main daya bulkul nahi badal wo aaj bi mujse  
ek bi baath nahi chupatha. mera daya jis main aapne bete dhekh hui. aur main kya  
karne ja rahi hu aapne bete ki kushi chine ki koshish kar rahi hu. daya shreya se bahut pyaar kar  
tha hai. aur maine kahi bhaar shreya ka apaman kiya par daya ne kabhi bi muje kuch nahi kaha sach main hi nafarat main itani andi ho gayi hu ki muje daya ki khushiya nahi dhekh rahi hai. . bhaisahab sahi kahthe hai muje ab sabh bulkar daya ke kushi main samil hona chahiye. are  
mere daya ka bach arha hai. ha main daya ke kushi main jarur samil hogi. main daya ke liye uss ladki ko bardash karugi. mere liye pahale daya ki khushi baki sabh bhand main.

 **kya aaplogo ko lagtha hai swati buva daya ke liye sabh bulkar shreya aur usske baby ko accept karegi. Ya aur kuch chal raha hai unne man main.**

 **kaise lagi ye jarur baatha With the help of small review.**

 **and take care  
have a good day**


	14. Chapter 14

**in the next day**

 **shreya is in her room.**

she searched some things. And she saw the suitcase on top of the cupboard.

shreya: wo raha usse niche uttar thi hu. And shreya bring the stool. And stand on it.

shreya uss suit case ko niche uttarne main busy thi. Tabhi some one enter in the room.

person get shock.

person: kya ho raha hai ha shreya in lound voice.

shreya: buva ji wo main.

swati: tum pahale niche uttaro.

daya is talking with abhijit. Daya and abhijit hearing the sound.

daya: ye awaj tho buva ji ka hai.

abhijit: ha aur awaj tho tumare room se a raha hai.

daya: bhai dhekhathe hai. Daya abhijit go to room and another also.

swati: main kuch puch rahi hu shreya kya hai ye.

daya: buva ji aap yaha aur kya huva aap itne jor baath kyu kar rahe ho.

swati: daya pucho aapne wife se ki ye kya kar rahi thi.

all get shock and haapy that wife word from swati muh.

daya: buvaji aapne shreya ko.

swati: shreya tum baathovo ki main baathvu. Ok fine baathathi hu.

swati: daya ye stool par khade khokar suitcase nikhal rahi thi. Aur agar pair fisl jatha tho.

daya: kya shreya tum teek ho.

shreya: ha main teek hu.

jyoti: kya hai shreya bahu agar tume suitcase chahiye tho muje kahathi iss tarah stool par khade  
rahana teek nahi hai.

shreya: sorry maa ji.

tarika: shreya tum nahi manogi na tume kitni bhaar kaha hai ki aapna khayal rakho ab sirf 4  
mahine hai. Aur 4 mahine bhand kitna bi yaha vaha bago humese tume koi bi kuch nahi  
kahega.

swati: ha tarika teek kah rahi hai.

shreya move towards swati. And touch to feet her. But swati stop her.

swati: nahi iss halat main jukhna nahi samji.

daya: tume kya chahiye tha shreya.

swati: wo uss suitcase main mera photho album hai vahi chahiye tha.

swati: kya photho alum ke liye tum stool pe chadi thi. This is too much shreya.

shreya: sorry buva ji.

jyoti: daya shreya bahu ko wo album do.

all left.

daya took the album. And gave it to shreya.

daya: acha huva buva ne tume data. Tum kisi ki baatha nahi manthi na.

shreya: daya muje buva ji ke datne ka dhukh nahi huva balki main kush hu buva ji ne mujse  
baath tho kiyi.

daya: madam meri buva hai maine kaha tha na sabh teek hoga buva mujse bahut pyaar karthi hai

shreya: ha dhekha hai maine aap koi bi baath buva ji se nahi chupathe.

daya: ha bachapan se hum donno main wo bonding hai. Wo meri sabh baathe jan sakhathi hai  
wo meri maa nahi hai par maa jaisa hi pyaar diya hai. Maine muh kholse se pahale une pata  
chal jatha hai ki main kya mannewala hu. Wo mere liye maa, friend , bedi bahan sabh kuch hai.

shreya: ha buva achi hai unne muje kitna pyaar husband diya. Aur aapne muje ye parivaar  
aur hamari pyaar ki nishani.

daya: madam bahut baathe ho gayi ab chalo rest karo nahi tho firse maa muje dategi.

after this incident 2 days later.

shreya aur daya aapne bed room main hothe hai. With enjoying the company of each other.

daya: shreya tum dhekha na beti hi hogi

shreya: nahi beta aur aapko yaisa kyu laga raha hai.

daya: muje beti chahiye bulku tumari jaisi.

shreya: par muje beta.

daya: shreya iss bhaar beti aur dusri bhaar beta

shreya: daya aap bi na and shy.

daya: are galath kya kaha maine.

shreya: ok teek hai beti hi hogi.

meantime swati came.

swati: kya baathe ho rahe hai.

swati: bhagawan kar tume jindgi ki har kushi mile. Tumari I means tum donno ki har wish puri  
ho.

daya: dhekha buva bi chahathi hai.

shreya: daya

swati: kya chahthi hai daya.

daya: ki beti ki hogi.

swati: ha iss ghar main purvi ke jane ke bhand beti ki kami khalthi hai tho beti bi honi chahiye.

shreya: par agar beta huva tho. In tense

daya: kuch nahi koi bi ho beti ya beta hamara pyaar kam nahi hoga kyu buva.

swati: ha humne tho sirf mere man ki baatha kahi hai. Muje tho beti ho ya beta koi bi chalega  
akhir mere daya ka anas hoga ho.

swati: are main tho bul hi gayi ye lo and swati shreya ko unnke kul devi ka photho ke saath  
daga pahana thi hai.

shreya: buva ji ye.

swati: ha main wo aaj subh hamre kul devi ke mandir gayi thi tumare aur baby ke liye prathana karne. Aur pandit ji ne ye diya hai. Maine daya ke liye bi laya hai.

aur swati daya ko bi pahanathi hai.

swati: shreya tum aram karo main nikal thi hu.

swati left.

daya: shreya main abhi aya.

daya left.

swati aaapne room main jathi hai. Daya usske piche jatha hai.

daya: buva aap kul devi ke mandir gayi thi sabh teek hai na.

swati: ha daya sabh teek hai wo man kiya tho chali gayi . Shreya aur baby ke liye prathana karne  
gayi thi bas aur kuch nahi.

daya: sach main na.

swati: ha daya aur ab javo buraeu nahi jana varna late ho javoge.

daya: ha jatha hu. Daya left.

swati(himself): daya dar lagatha hai ek bhaar maine meri friend nayna ko hoya aur uss ke bhand  
bhai ko jinse main bahut pyaar karthi thi. Ab dar lagatha hai inn donno ko kho dene se kahi main  
tume na kho du. Tum shreya se aur aapne bache se bahut pyaar karthe tho agar shreya ko ya bache ko kuch hoga ya tho main tume hamesha ke liye khodugi. tumari bina main nahi ji sakhathi tumari jindgi shreya hai aur meri jindgi tum ho.

than swati go to her work.

 **in the evening.**

all are present. Shreys are in hall with adi swati . Daya abhijit baathe kar rahe the. Sanjay  
aur jyoti bi ho the. The door bell ring.

jyoti open the door.

jyoti: tum avo andhar avo saniya tumari maa kaisi hai.

saniya: mumma ab teek hai aunty ji. Main andhar avu.

jyoti: ha avona.

saniya enter. She saw shreya and get shock to saw shreya.

saniya: hi shreya itava mahina hai. Baathaya bi nahi.

tarika: saniya wo tumari maa ki tabayat teek nahi thi na tho tume nahi baathaya agar pata hotha  
tho aunty ka khayaal nahi rakh pathi.

saniya: vaise daya shreya ko kitva mahina chal raha hai.

tarika ko gussa atha hai fir bi wo saniya se baathe karthi hai: wo 6 month won' t warry daya ka baby tume bahut jaldi buva kahega.

saniya: bhabhi aap bi na buva it is so old.

adi: tho aapko kya bulayega buva.

saniya: adi wont call me buva se di.

jyoti: saniya tume baathaya kyu nahi tumara kamara teek karthi main.

swati: bhabhi koi baatha nahi aaj se saniya mere kamare main rahegi.

saniya: par aunty main aapke saath.

swati: saniya koi problem Hai.

saniya: nahi main aapna saman kha kar athi hu.

saniya go to swati's room.

 **in room**

saniya: ye kya ho raha hai shreya pregent hai wo bi 6 month se. main tho plan karke ayi thi ki kis  
bhaar shreya ko main daya ke life se dur karke rahugi. Par yaha tho kuch aur hi chal raha hai.  
Nahi main kisi bi tarikese shreya ko daya se dur karugi. main daya ko kisi bi tarah palugi.

meantime swati came.

swati: saniya fresh ho gayi. Wo tarika a rahi hai coffee lekar.

saniya: aunty ye kya hai aapne muje kyu nahi kaha ki shreya pregent hai.

swati: saniya ek baatha sunno shreya daya ki jindgi hai aur maine bi usse accept kiya hai tum daya ko bul javo aur ha aapne carrer par dhyaan do muje tumari taraf se koi bi shikayat nahi chahiye.

saniya: aunty aap tho shreya se nafarat karthi na. tho fir ye.

swati: daya ke liye main aapni nafarat bula lyi hai. Main jan gayi hu shreya hi daya ke liye teek tum hi ye baath yaad rakho. Shreya ke khilaf koi bi sazish mat karna agar shreya ko ya iss  
bache ko jarasi bi haroj ayi tho main khud tume yaha se bahar ka rastha dhekhavugi samji.

saniya(povs): ye swati aunty bi badal gayi lagatha hai bache ki vajse se sabh kuch bul gayi. Saniya ye sach janthi hai tum abhi ke liye swati aunty ki baath manni hogi . baki bhand main sochege.

swati: main kuch kah rahi hu saniya.

saniya: ji aunty

swati left.

saniya: swati aunty aapko kya laga main yaise asani se daya ko bulugi nahi main kisi bi tarikese  
daya ko pavugi. Koi baath nahi aap mere saath nahi hai. ab shreya iss ghar se nahi balki iss duniya se jayegi aur usske saath wo bacha jiske liya aap logo wait kar rahe hai. aur shreya ke jane ke bhand daya mera sirf mera.

 **kaise lagi ye jarur baatha With the help of small review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**the 6 month over.**

saniya swati ko vishawas karvathi hai ki wo daya aur shreya ko dur nahi karegi.

sabh teek se chal raha tha. All happy .

daya shreya ko jada tak time dene ki koshish kar. Aur swati tarika jyoti shreya ka pura khayaal  
rakhathi hai.

iss ek mahine main shreya aur swati bahut hi close athe hai.

swati aapni office ke sari baathe shreya ko baatha usse aapni khoyi hoyi friend nayna mili ho. Aur shreya ko bi swati ki company bahut achi lagith hai.

ek din shreya aapne room main hothi hai usse kuch feel hotha hai. Aur bhagke swati ke room  
main jathi hai.

swati aapne laptop pe kuch work kar rahi hothi hai.

shreya: buvaji aap busy ho.

swati: nahi tho kuch kaam tha.

shreya: nahi bas aap ko kuch dhekhana tha.

swati: kya. Swati help her to sit near him.

shreya took the hand of swati and put it on her tummy.

shreya: buva ji main kuch mahsus kiya. Aap bi muhsus kijaye.

swati: kya.

shreya: ha. And swati did the same.

after some time.

swati: ha . Maine bhi.

shreya: ha buva ji maine na daya ko bi kaha tha par unne na yakin hi nahi hotha.

meanstime daya came.

daya: tho madam tum yaha ho main pure ghar main tume dud raha hai.

swati: daya indhar came and site near swati.

swati: daya apne baby ko mehasus karo.

daya: kya ye shreya firse suru hogi buva aap bi na

swati: daya sachi tum bi mahasus karoge. Swati kept the daya's hand on shreya stomch.

daya: sach main buva muje laga ye shreya ka yaham hai.

shreya: maine kaha tha na.

daya: buva ko sabh pata hai.

swati: bas aur agrument mat karo.

daya: buva main kaha kartha hu ye shreya hi mujse agrument karthi hai aur aaj kal tho bahut chid chid karne lagi baath baath par chilathi hai.

swati: daya pregency ke daivaran hotha hai yaisa.

daya: shreya chalo tumari dawai ka time ho gaya hai.

swati: ha javo shreya.

shreya: chalye. Varna kahege main baath baath par aap se lad rahi hu. Dhekha na aapne aapke papa aapke mumma se ladthe hai.

daya: are main kab lad raha hu.

shreya: abhi bhi tho lad rahe hai. haath dijaye.

daya gave the hand to shreya. And both left with talk with each other.

swati: ye donno na par donno main bahut gahara pyaar hai. Made for each other hai.

saniya burn with fire.

she go on terrace.

saniya: ab bahut ho gaya. Main nahi dhekha sakhathu hu shreya aur daya ke ek saath. Ab plan  
start tum ab daya ke life se jane keliye tayar raho.

 **in dareya room.**

shreya is talking with her bhai vinu.

shreya: ha main teek hu aur baby bi teek hai.

shreya: papa aur bhai kab ayege.

shreya: muje na bhabhise baath karni thi mera bahut dil kartha hai.

shreya: ok tum kaho ge na bhabhi ko ki wo muje call kare.

shreya: ok main ab rakhathi hu agar daya ayega tho gussa hoga maine abhi tak juice nahi piya  
take care vinu bhai.

shreya disconnect the call.

daya came in room.

daya: abhi tak juice nahi piya.

shreya: wo main pinewali thi tabi.

daya: shreya tume sirf bahane chahiye na.

shreya: nahi main vinu se baath kar rahi thi.

daya: ok teek hai. Chalo juice pivo aur usske bhand ye bi pina hai.

shreya: main jiuce pithi hu par ye nahi pivogi. Bahut kadva hai sheeeeee main nahi.

daya: shreya jada dram mat karo.

shreya drink juice

daya: aur ye bi pivo.

shreya: nahi main nahi ye kadava hai main nahi daya.

daya: shreya ye bache ke liye acha hai.

shreya: nahi main nahi wo kadava hai.

daya: nahi muje kuch nahi sunna.

shreya: aap muj par julum kar rahe hai ye kadvi kadavi chije pilakar

daya: are julum kaha pe main tho tumari aur baby ke liye kah raha tha ki pivo.

shreya: daya muje pila ne se pahale aap piyege .Tho pata chalega ki yaise lagathe hai. Pahale khud par expriment karna chahiye.

daya: shreya no more agrumant.

daya hand over the glass.

shreya: sirf ada glass.

daya: teek hai.

shreya take it and drink.

shreya: wammmmmm kadava. And made the face.

daya move but stop at door.

daya drink the that one.

daya: sach main kadava hai.

daya move towards shreya.

daya: shreya age se yaisi koi bi kadvi hum dono piyege.

shreya: sachi

daya: ha .

daya left.

 **abhijit room.**

tarika: abhijit daya kitna kush lag rahne hai. Buva ji ne shreya ko accept kiya hai.

abhijit: ha ab sabh acha hi hoga.

tarika: ha abhijit move towards tarika . And kissed on her back side neckel.

tarika: abhijit kya kar rahe ho adi ajayega.

abhijit: nahi wo maa ke paass hai.

tarika: par door khula hai.

abhijit: tarika ji aapko tho sirf bahana chahiye nahi.

abhijit aganin kissed tarika.

abhijit: tarika aapko nahi lagatha ki adi keliye bahan lani chahiye.

tarika: are kuch mahino main adi ke liye bahan ayegi na.

abhijit: ha mera matlab hai ki hume.

tarika: abhijit

abhijit: tarika ji aapko nahi lagatha ki hume dusre bache keliye plan karna chahiye.

tarika: abhijit par abhi tume pata hai na shreya ki bi care karni hai.

abhijit: ha par sirf 3 mahine uss ke bhand tho ho hi sakhatha na.

tarika: maine abhitak nahi sacha.

abhijit: tho sochaye.

meanstime shreya enter.

shreya: wo sheet sorry bhabhi and turn back.

tarika: shreya

shreya: bhabhi main.

abhijit go out.

shreya: bhabhi wo muje na aapne haatha ka halwa khana hai

tarika: teek hai chalo main bana athi hu.

shreya: bhabhi vaise aap aur bhai bache ki planning kar rahe the.

tarika: nahi tho.

shreya: bhabhi jut yu bol rahi ho. Vaise teek kah rahe ho ek aur bacha hona hi chahiye.

tarika: shreya .

shreya: bhabhi aapko pata hai daya ne tho abi se planing kiya hai ki agali bhaar shreya stop.

tarika: agali bhaar kya shreya bolo.

shreya: kuch nahi.

tarika: shreya main chahthi hu ki ek aur bacha ho par wo sabh main bhand main sochugi pahale  
tumari delivery.

shreya: bhabhi.

tarika: chalna nahi kya yahi par sharmavogi.

shreya and tarika go.

the whole day go.

 **kaise lagi ye jarur baatha With the help of small review.**

 **aapki  
aash vin**


	16. Chapter 16

**after 15 days.**

saniya: aaj shreya ka kaam tamam ye jahar main usse juice main milati hu tho kam jaharila hai par ye kaam karega pahale usska abortion hoga usske bhand shreya ki moth iss tarah kisi ko shak bhi nahi hoga ki kya huva tha shreya ke saath.

saniya go to kitchen . Tarika doing the work in kitchen.

tarika to servent: ye shreya ki liye banavo.

servent: ji bhabhi ji.

tarika go

servent: didi aapko kuch chahiye.

saniya: main kar lugi.

servent: teek hai.

saniya jahar juice main dalthi hai. saniya left

servent bi aapna kaam karke jathi hai.

servent tok the glass and wo glass lekar jathi hai shreya ke room main.

 **in dareya room.**

servent: chotti bhabhi ye aapke liye.

shreya: rakho vaha pe.

servent: ji and she left.

shreya: muje nahi pina bahut hai ek kaam karthi hu ada pithi thoda fek dethi hu kisi ka  
pata nahi chaliga.

shreya throw little of juce and as soon as she is drink the juice. But stop while tarika call him from hall. She took the glass on table and go to down.

shreya: bhabhi aapne bulaya.

tarika: shreya kal doctor ke pass jana hai pata hai na.

shreya: ha bhabhi aap chalogi na mere saath wo daya ko kuch kaam hai.

tarika: ha.

and than did some chitchat with each other. And after some time they did the dinner daya did  
not came. Shreya swati ke saath bed room main hothi hai.

saniya: ye shreya abhi tak teek kasie hai juice tho piya tha na issane muje dhekhna chahiye tha.

swati: shreya tumne pata hai jab daya bhabhi ke pet main tha tho bhabhi na jo unne nahi pasad wo chij khane ki icha hothi thi.

shreya: buvaji main aapne room main javu.

swati: nid arahi hai.

shreya: ha wo muje na bahut nid athi hai inn donno. Subh ankh hi nahi khulthi.

swati: hotha hai pregency hai. Tum jakar sojavo daya ko ane main time hoga.

tarika while entering.

tarika: nahi daya tho agaya hai main shreya ko kah ne ayi thi daya a gaya hai.

shreya: buva main jathi hu.

swati: teek hai javo.

shreya and tarika move

 **dareya room.**

daya enter

and get fresh and came out. He saw the juice glass.

daya(povs): lagatha hai mera hise ka rakha took the glass and drank it.

and took the glass on the table.

some time shreya came.

daya: hogayi baathe kya hai shreya kya tum ek jagah nahi baith sakhathai ho.

shreya: wo main bor ho jathi hu room main baithkar sunna aapne.

shreya move towards mirror.

shreya: main motthi huyi hum sabh aapke karan

daya: are mere karan maine kya kiya hai.

shreya: kya kiya hai ye puch rahe ho har time ye lavo ye baby ke liye teek hai ab dhekhaye kya  
haal kiyi hai.

daya: shreya pregency main akhar motho hothe hai

shreya: wo muje pata nahi ek baath puch main ab mothi huyi wo tho aap mujese pyaar karthe  
hai na pahale ki tarah.

daya: shreya ab tum motthi huyi ho tho mera bi pyaar kam hogaya hai tume pata hai hamare  
buraeu main ek lady officers join huyi hai woo kya dhekhathi hai yaisi ki asaman se pari uttari  
hai sabh usske piche pagal hai. Aur aaj kya huva tume pata hai wo mere saath puri din crime scen  
pe hi thi uss ki wo baathe wooo main abhi tak nahi bul paya usska chehara abhi bi mere samne  
atha hai. aur main tho sach liya hai ki main usse kaal coffee pine lekar javuga.

shreya: kya nahi daya aapko sharm nahi athi ghar pe patni hothe huve iss aur ko lekar ja rahe ho.

daya: are shreya tum tho nahi a sakhathi tho wo sahi.

shreya: sach hi kahathe hai ye pati hothe hai yaise jab koi ladki sudar dhekhi unnke muh se  
lal tapaka ne lagthi hai. Sabh mard ek hi hothe hai. And tears came from shreya eyes.

daya( feel bed): are rone ko kya huva. Are main mazak kar raha tha mere life main tum pahali  
aur akhari ladki ho jise main aapne jan se bi jada pyaar kartha hu.

shreya: aapna bahut bure ho har time muje satha the hai aur rulathe bi.

shreya hug daya.

daya: yaise acha laga shreya ye dhekhar tum jal rahi thi.

shreya separate from hug.

shreya: aap rukhye main aapko baatha thi hu. And shreya throw the pilor towards daya.

daya: are sabhalkar. Shreya.

sudden daya cought. And shreya notice the blood in daya's month.

shreya: daya ye khoon

daya aganis cough. And felt on floor.

shreya: daya daya uttaye. Maa ji buva ji jaldi aye.

all run towards dareya room.

tarika: kya huva shreya.

abhijit: wo my god ye daya ko kya huva hai. Abhijit run towards daya.

tarika: shreya shant ho javo kuch nahi hova hai daya.

jyoti: daya ke muh se tho khoon nikal raha hai.

swati: jaldi doctor ko call karo.

sanjay: abhijit daya ko bed par lithavo.

abhijit did the same. Shreya tarika console shreya.

meantime dotcor came.

doctor check the gave the medicins. And doctor gave dawai to daya tha he cant throw  
all the jahar out from his stomch. With the help of omoting.

abhijit: doctor daya ko kya huva tha.

doctor: acha huva aapne muje time par bulaya

abhijit: matalba

doctor: inne yaisa kuch khaya tha jis main jahar tha.

all: kya

doctor: maine wo sabh nikhal diya hai. Ab wo teek hai.

tarika: par daya ne tho aaj ghar pe kuch nahi khaya. Bahar kuch khaya hoga.

swati: shreya bas karo beta daya ab teek hai aur agar tum yaise rovugi tho tumari tabyat kharab  
hogi.

tarika: ha shreya.

doctor go.

ater some daya hosh main atha hai.

daya saw shreya. Shreya hug daya.

daya: main teek hu. And separate from hug.

swati: daya tumne bahar kuch khaya tha . Doctor baath rahe the ki tume jahar diya gaya tha.

daya: kya.

abhijit:daya yaad karo tumne yaisa kuch khaya tha bahar.

shreya: kya soch rahe ho kya khaya tha.

daya: ha wo maine coffee liyi thi ek dabe pe.

abhijit: shayad coffee main kuch tha.

sanjay: chalo sabh logo unne rest karne do.

all left.

shreya: daya main tho aaj dar hi gayi.

daya: main teek hu.

daya (himself): ye kya ho raha hai maine aaj din bhar kuch nahi khaya sirf ghar akhar juice piya  
tha. Wo bhi adha shreya ne piya tha. Kuch tho gadabad hai.

shreya: kya huva kya soch rahe hai.

daya: shreya tumne aaj juice piya tha

shreya: wo main daya rahane dijaye na muje sonna hai.

daya: shreya baathavo muje piya tha ya ni.

shreya: daya main aap se kahathi hu ha muje wo juice acha nahi lagtha aur main wo piyugi bhi nahi aap samjye. Ha.

daya: acha huva tumne wo nahi piya agar piti tho kya hotha pata nahi. And he hug shreya.

shreya:daya bol rahe ho kuch samj nahi a raha hai. Saf saf bolye na daya.

daya separate from hug.

daya: kuch nahi so javo.

and then shreya daya did not sleep whole night he thinking about that incident.

 **in the next morning.**

saniya: iss bhaar bhi bach juice shreya keliye tha par daya ne piya. Kya karu agar  
swati aunty ko pata chala ki maine jahar dala tha tho. Ab muje har katam puk puk ke dalne hai.

 **in dareya room.**

shreya wake up. And get fresh up. Daya wake up.

daya: uth gayi muje kyu nahi uthaya.

shreya: ab aapko kaise lagatha hai.

daya: main teek hu.

daya go to have the bath.

shreya go in hall.

tarika: shreya daya uth gaya.

shreya: ha nahane gaye hai.

jyoti: tum raat main teek se soyi na.

shreya: ha. Daya came in hall.

daya: shreya muje aaj kuch kaam hai tum maa ya bhabhi ke saath hospital javo.

shreya: bhabhi ayegi mere saath

tarika: ha daya tum chit mat karo main javugi shreya ke saath.

abhijit: daya kaise ho bhai

daya: teek hu.

jyoti: daya kaha pe ja rahe ho pata hai kal raat ko.

shreya: ha daya aap ko.. But daya cut.

daya: bas maa main teek hu.

sanjay: tum chid kyu rahe ho.

daya: papa main chid nahi raha hu. Wo tho bas pareshan hu.

abhijit: daya agar tum better feel nahi kar rahe ho tho aaj mat javo. Aaj ghar pe rah kar aram karo

daya: nahi muje aaj jana hoga ek jaruri kaam hai

jyoti: daya nastha karo

swati: bhabhi shreya ko 7 month chal raha hai tho usski god bharai karni chahiye na.

jyoti: ha main pandit ji se baath karke acha sa shubh muhrat nikhalvati hu.

swati: bhabhi ho sakhe tho iss weak main dhekhe.

jyoti: teek hai.

all did the dinner. Daya will go but saniya stop him.

saniya: daya muje chod doge mera college raate pe hi padtha hai.

daya: saniya muje pahale kisi se milne jana hai bhand main bureau javuga. Main chaltha hu.

and daya left.

abhijit: saniya main tume chodtha main janewala hi uss raaate ki taraf.

saniya: teek hai.

shreya: maa ji main aapne kamare main ja rahi hu.

jyoti: ha javo aramse.

shreya left.

all did the breakfast. Daya go abhiji saniya jathe hai . Sanjay bhi unne piche jathe hai.

after some time tarika and shreya also go.

jyoti: main pandit ji ko call karthi hu aur acha sa muhart puch thi hu.

swati: teek hai kijaye main jathi hu .

swati also left.

shreya tarika ke saath hospital jathi hai aur tarika fl jathi hai.

 **kaise lagi ye jarur baatha With the help of small review.**

 **aapki  
aash vin**


	17. Chapter 17

**on the day of god barai.**

shreya is getting the ready. And ready hone ke bhand swati aur tarika usse lekar hall main athi hai aur godbari ki rasam suri karthe hai. After some time gpdbari ki rasam complete ho jathi hai.

shreya: meri god barayi aur purvi yaha nahi hai muje bahut bura lag raha hai.

tarika: shreya tume pata hai na wo log abhi bhi dehli gaye hai. Aur turat kaise athe par purvi ne kaha hai wo baby ke namkarn main ayegi. Shiv ko lekar.

jyoti: shreya bahu aapne room main javo aram karo.

tarika shreya ko lekar room main jathi hai. Tarika did not notice floor pe pani hotha hai. Daya  
saw it but shreya ka pair pani par padtha hai aur wo girnewali hi hothi hai but daya hold her.

shreya gabara jathi hai.

daya: tum teek ho.

shereya: ha daya agar main gir jathi tho and cryed.

tarika: shreya kuch nahi huva hai sabh teek hai shant ho javo.

jyoti: kitni bhar kaha hai ki floor pe pani mat floor gila ho tha usse ache se saf karo  
par yaha koi meri baathe mantha hi nahi.

swati: sorry bhabhi wo muje se galathi se gira aur main bul gayi .

daya: buva what is this agar shreya gir jathi tho.

swati: sorry daya sorry agese dhyaan rakhugi.

jyoti: daya shreya ko room main lekar javo.

daya took the shreya in room.

shreya seated on bed.

daya (himself): isska matal buva shreya se abhi tak naraz hai aur unno kabhi shreya ko accept nahi kiya tha. wo tho shreya ko accept karne ka natak kar rahi hai. Unne kabhi shreya ki fikar hi  
nahi thi wo tho sirf ek natak tha. Gharwalo ke ankho main dul jokaneke liye. par akhirkar buva ke  
man main chal kya raha hai. pahale wo juice and ab floor pe pani kya sach main buva meri shreya  
aur humare bache ko nukasas puhchana chahathi hai.

shreya: daya kya soch rahe ho.

daya: kuch nahi

shreya: aapko pata hai ab bas 2 mahine aapko pata hai ye baby mere liye lucky hai usske ane ki  
baath sunkar buva ne muje accept kiya. Buva ne iss baby ke liye sabh bula diya. Aur buva bhi kitni  
existed hai . Ghar main sabh kush hai. Main na bahut kushmashib hu jo muje ye parivaar mila.

daya: main tume pakar kush hu shreya tumne meri jingadi kushiyo se bari hai.

shreya: ab kuch din bhand humari pyaar ki nishani aapne nane nane kadam pure ghar main gume  
ge.

daya: ha

meastime time swati came.

swati: kya baathe ho rahi hai.

shreya: buva ji aap aye na hum bas yaisi hi.

swati: shreya ye lo ye daga main tume pahna thi hu ye tumari rakha karega. And swati daga shreya ke hand main bhand thi hai.

shreya: thanx u buva ji.

swati: are iss main thanx kis ke liye tum mere liye jaisi tarika purvi vaise hi ho main unn se bhi  
pyaar karthi hu. Par tum sabh se jada pyaar main daya se karthi hu.

shreya: pata hai buva ji. Daya aapne dil main basthe hai.

swati: aur ab mere daya ka baby anewala hai. Main bahut kush hu tum donne keliye.

shreya smile.

swati: daya tum kuch bolthe kyu nahi kab se hum donno hi bol rahe hai.

daya: main aap logo ki baathe sun raha tha.

swati: daya shreya teek hai aur tum hona usske saath tho usse kis baath ka dar.

shreya: ha daya aap na bahut jaldi dar jathe hai.

swati: ok tum logo baitho main ajathi hu muje kuch kaam hai.

swati left.

shreya: daya sabh kitne jaldi badala buva ji tho mera naam se bhi nafarat thi wo aaj mera naam  
le rahi hai. Hai na.

daya: hu

shreya: kya hu bolye na.

daya (himself): buva ji ka ye ek roop aur dusre pal dusra roop. Kya pata buva ji ke man main kya chal raha hai. But muje shreya ko protect karna hoga ghar main aur bahar bhi. Jada ghar main pata  
nahi kab kya ho jaye. Mere pass koi sabut nahi hai buva ke kilaf agar main buva ko puchuga tho  
wo pura ghar sar pe legi aur maa papa muje galath samjege. muje buva ke khilaf proof dudna  
hoga taki main unne expose kar sakhu pure gharwalo ke samne. buva muje nahi pata tha ki  
kabhi muje aap par shak karna padega.

shreya: aap kaha khojathe hai.

daya: kuch nahi tum aram karo main abhi atha hu.

daya go in lon swati is talking on phone.

swati: sabh gadbad ho gaya maine jaisa socha tha vaisa nahi huva. Par main har nahi manugi.  
Main aapna kaam jarur karugi.

swati cut the call.

swati left.

daya hear it.

daya( himself): isska matlab mera shak sahi tha buva shreya ki jan ke piche padi hai. Muje shreya  
ko protect karna hai main kabhi buva ko yaisa karne nahi duga. Wo mujse shreya ko chin nahi  
sakhathi . Main ek kaam kartha hu pahale buva ke khilaf proof dudtha hu usske bhand sabh  
ko baathavuga.

daya left.

daya to much warried for shreya. Har pal usse dar satha ki shreya ko na kuch ho gaye.

in us

a appartment.

in bed room

kajal: ahhhhhhhhh sachin sachin . Sachin hear the sound of kajal and move towards room.

sachin: kajal kya huva tum teek hona.

kajal: sachin kuch karo bahut dard ho raha hai.

sachin: ha hum hospital jayege. And sachin infromed mr. salunkhe and they move towards  
hospital.

 **in hospital**

kajal ko admit karthe hai.

sachin: papa sabh teek hoga na kajal ko kuch nahi hoga na dar lag raha hai.

mr. salunkhe: sachin kajal bahu teek ho jayegi. Wo teek ho issliye hum yaha pe aye hai.

sachin: ha papa par usski pregency main complication hai. Aur usske davran uss

: nahi sachin yaisa kuch nahi hoga. Bahu aur tumara bachi teek hai. Ab achse hoga.

the 1 hrs go. Doctor did not came.

sachin is to much tense. Amd mr. salunkhe is laso tense.

meanstime mr. salunkhe ka phone bajtha hai.

saw it.

: shreya ka call hai kya after some time he received it.

: ha shreya bolo.

shreya feel something wrogh with mrsalunkhe sound.

shreya: papa kya baath hai aap pareshan se lag rahe hai aapka awaj kuch aur hi kah raha hai.

: are nahi tum baathavo sabh teek hai na meri betiya rani ko koi pareshani tho nahi  
hai na.

shreya: papa aapki betiya rani aapse dher sari bhaathe karna chahathi hai aap tho vaha jake baithe hai. Aur main yaha pe aako miss kar rahi hu. Maine kitni bhaar kaha vapas ajavo par aap  
tho nahi a rahe hai. Papa sach main na sabh teek hai na.

: main chahatha hu ki main vaha pe meri betiya ke saath hu par beta kuch kaam par  
bahut hi jaldi a javuga.

shreya: papa par kab

: jaldi a javuga. Meanstime doctor came.

sachin: doctor and saw doctor. Shreya hear the voice of sachin and the word doctor.  
Mr. salunkhe move towards doctor and cut the call.

shreya: hello papa bhai phone cut kar diya.

shreya: par maine bhai ki awaj suni bhai kah rahe the doctor. Yani papa hospital main hai. Par  
kyu muje kisi ne nahi baathaya. And she tensed.

sachin: doctor my wife she is fine. And baby

doctor: yes they both are fine.

sachin: we can meet them.

doctor: yes. The doctor left. The another doctor

2 doctor: ab wo teek hai maa aur bacha dono teek hai. Beta huva hai. Case bahut complicated thi  
hume shak tha ki hum inne bacha pathe ya nahi par dr. watson ne sabh teek kiya. Bas ye baath hai  
maa bahut weak hai tho unne aram karna chahiye aur ha lamba safar abhi mat kijaye.

sachin: ji doctor. And than doctor left.

than sachin and go to meet kajal.

here shreya seat on bed with teased hold hand on her head.

tarika came and saw her.

tarika: shreya kya baath hai tum pareshan aur yaise sar pe haath rakh kar kyu baithi ho.

shreya remain silence.

tarika: shreya main kya puch rahi hu. Bolo.

the tear came.

tarika: shreya kya huva tum kyu ro rahi ho bolo.

shreya: bhabhi wo papa

tarika: ha bolo uncle kya.

shreya: I think papa hospital main hai muje jana hai papa ke pass. And she stand. But tarika seat  
her.

tarika: par uncle tho us main hai na tumne hi kaha tha. Vinit ne tume baata tha na.

shreya: ha par sabh ne mujse juth bolo. Papa ko kuch hova hai. Muje bahut dar lag raha hai.

tarika: shreya tum pahale shant ho javo. Wo logo tumse jut kyu bologe.

shreya: pata nahi muje.

tarika: ok teek hai tum vinit ko call karo shayad wo tume kuch baathaye.

shreya: vinit ka phone nahi lag raha papa ne bhi phone cut kar liya. Aur ab call nahi lag  
raha hai. Bhabhi main yaha pe haath pe haath rakh kar baith nahi sakhathi main ja rahi hu.

tarika: shreya ek bhaar firse tried karo kya pata uncle ko phone lage.

shreya last time tried it. And lucky ring was going.

call pick up.

shreya: papa aap ho kaha pe main a rahi hu aapse milne. aapne ek bhaar bhi muje kahna jaruri nahi samja main aapko call karthi par ek bhaar bhi nahi kaha kya sach main  
aapne muje paraya kiya.

: nahi beta yaisa mat bolo.

shreya: tho kya hai papa aapne muje nahi baathaya. Aur vinu ne but cut her.

: uss nayak ko maine mana kiya tha fir bi baathaya. Shreya beta sabh teek hai kajal  
bahu teek hai

shreya: papa aap kahna kya chahathe hai bhabhi ko kya huva baathaye papa ab aapko sach baatha  
padega.

: shreya tumne vinit ne nahi baathaya muje laga uss nayak ne baathaya hoga. Teek hai main baathavu. Wo tum buva ban gayi ho . Kajal ke pregency main kuch complication the  
tho hume socha mr. ridima jo ki us main doctor ha usse baath karthe aur ridima ne kaha ki  
kajal ko us lekar avo tho hum usse us lekar aye. aur beta ab wo teek hai kuch hrs. pahale hi usse  
beta huva hai thodi kamjor hai par ab teek hai.

shreya: kya itna sabh hoga aur aap logo ne muje baathana jarur nahi samja. Vinu se meri akar baath hothi thi par ussne nahi baathaya.

: maine hi sabh ko mana kiya tha beta tum maa manevali ho tho jada stree tumare  
liye teek nahi hai. Aur ha ab sabh teek hai . Tum pareshan mat ho. Aur ha bahut jaldi hum logo  
indai a raye hai. Muje meri beti ko dekhna hai. Ye ankhe taras rahi hai tume dekhne ke liye.

shreya: teek hai jaldi aye. Ab main rakhthi cut the call.

tarika: kya kaha uncle ne shreya.

shreya: bhabhi I m so happy main buva bani hu.

tarika : cong buva ji shreya hug tarika. Than they both did some chit chat.

 **daya swati pe shak kar raha hai kya daya ko sach pata chalega ki shreya ko marna swati nahi balki  
saniya hai. Shreya do bhaar bachi hai kya agali bhaar ka var shreya par baari hoga. Ya daya usse  
bachane main kamyab hoga. Aur kab daya pure family ko swati ki sachai baathayega.**

 **kaise lagi ye jarur baatha With the help of small review.**

 **aapki  
aash vin**


	18. Chapter 18

**after one month.**

shreya ka 8 mahina katam hone main sirf 8 din the.

saniya: aaj tho shreya ka kaam tamam jaise hi oil pe pair gira shreya floor pe giri aur jaise hi pair iss duri ko laga shreya yaisi gire gi ki nahi wo bach payegi nahi usska bach. aur daya se dur.  
Saniya tumara ye plan fail nahi hona chahiye.

saniya applied it on staircase. And left.

shreya are in hall with doing the chit chat with jyoti.

daya are in bed room.

daya: shreya ki dawai ka time huva hai ek kaam kartha hu main lekar hall main jatha hu vahi pe  
legi. Kyu bhaar bhaar uppar niche .

daya left with dawai of shreya.

 **in hall.**

shreya: maa ji main aapni dawai lekar athi hu.

jyoti: teek hai aram se javo.

shreya: teek hai.

daya came as he reached staircase wo slip ko jatha hai aur girtha hai aur uppar se sidhe hall  
main puch jatha saw it.

shreya: daya daya…..

jyoti: daya ….. Ddddddddddyaaaaaaaaa

shreya as sooner reached towards daya. Jyoti also.

jyoti: daya tum teek hona aur gire kaise

adi came.

adi: lagtha hai chachu bag rahe the aur gir gaye.

daya ke sir se blood atha hai.

shreya: daya aap teek ho aur ye khoon.

daya: ha main teek hu.

jyoti: daya dhyaan se chal nahi sakhathe ho. Gir gaye na dhekho kamkha shreya ko daraya.

daya: main teek hu mamulishi chot hai main first aid kartha hu.

adi: chachu ye kya hai.

daya: ha ye dawai shreya tum dawai lo main abhi aya. Aur ha hall main hi raho.

swati came

swati: kya huva shreya kyu chila rahi thi bhabhi kya huva aur daya ye khoon.

daya: buva wo main gira main atha hu

daya left.

daya(himself): ye bhi shreya ke liye tha acha huva main bahar gaya. Ab muje kuch step uttana  
padega main haath par haath baithkar nahi rah sakhatha hu. Kuch tho karna padega.

after that daya shreya ko room main lekar jatha hai. Aur pure staricase dudtha hai. Usse kuch oil  
jaisa miltha hai aur wo duri ke kuch tukade. Puri duri nahi milthi.

daya(himself): duri nikali hai buva aap kyu kar rahi ho.

in the night all did the dinner.

 **in the moring**

daya call some one and go to meet her.

all are in hall. And doing the chit chat.

daya came angry. And

daya: shreya shreya tum samj kya ho aapne aapko.

shreya: main kya kiya aur aap gusse main kyu ho.

daya: tume pata hai fir bhi puch thi ho.

swati: daya tum chila kyu rahe ho. Baathavo shayad wo bul gayi hogi.

jyoti: ha daya baathavo.

daya: maa buva baathane ke liye kuch bacha hi nahi hai.

abhijit: tho teek hai mat baatha.

daya: buva aap teek kahthi thi mujse galathi ho gayi hai ki maine shreya se shaadi kiyi.

jyoti: daya kya bol rahe ho.

shreya: daya muje pata chalega ki huva hai.

daya: tume sabh pata hai fir bhi mujse puch rahi ho.

sanjay: daya kya ho raha hai iss halat main shreya se yaisi baathe kar rahe ho.

daya: papa aap ko tho main hi galath lagega na. par muje pata hai meri galathi kaise sudarna hai

swati: daya konsi galathi kya bol rahe ho.

daya: buva wo galathi jo maine kiyi hai jiski vaijse aap ka dil tutta hai. Aap sahi thi shreya mere  
teek nahi hai mereliye nahi balki iss parivaar ke liye. Aur main aaj wo galathi sudaruga. Daya  
hold shreya's hand.

jyoti: daya kya kar rahe ho. Aur kya bol rahe ho pata bhi hai tumne

daya: maa main pure hosh main hu. Chalo shreya aaj se tum mere ghar main nahi rahogi .  
Main tume iss ghar main ek pal bhi nahi dhekh sakhatha hu. Nikhalo mere ghar se.

abhijit: daya ye kaisi baathe kar raha hai. Tume shreya se shaadi kiyi hai aur tum usse pyaar  
karthe ho na

daya: bhai wo pyaar nahi tha balki wo bas ek attraction tha. Aur main usse pyaar man baitha.

tarika: daya ko uss iss halat main stree dena acha nahi hai agar tum donno ke bich koi baatha hai to hum baithkar baath kar sakhathe hai. Ye koi raatha nahi hai

daya: aap koi bhi bich main nahi ayege. Ab aur nahi bas bahut huva.

joyti: daya chodo shreya ko

sanjay: daya pagal ho gaye ho kya kya kar rahe ho. Tum shreya bahu ko lekar ayethe wo tumari  
choose thi aur ab kya huva agar ristha nibana nahi atha hai tho jodna nahi chahiye tha tum.

daya: ha meri yahi galathi huyi main isse shaadi kiyi. Aur ab pachtha raha hu.

jyoti: daya tume achanak kya huva hai tum shreya ko ghar se nik rahe ho balki tume pata hai ki  
wo maa banewali hai.

daya: maa chodye jane do muje.

daya dragged shreya.

shreya: daya please chodye kya baatha hai baathye tho. She cyed but daya did not listen.

swati: ye ho kya raha hai.

saniya (himself): are mere kuch karne ke bina hi shreya iss ghar se ja rahi hai woo kya baath hai.  
Ab daya mera. Daya khud shreya ko ghar se bahar nikhal raha hai. Acha huva ye shreya daya ke  
liye nahi thi.

shreya: daya aaaaaammmmmmmm

swati: daya usse takalif ho rahi hai chodo.

jyoti: aap kuch bolye na.

sanjay: daya rukho daya meri baatha sunno.

tarika: daya

but he did not lisent . And drageed shreya towards door.

shreya: dayyyyya ammmmmmmmaaaaa and cryed.

as soon as they reached main door. Shreya jakar kisi ka takarathi hai.

shreya: haaaaaaaaammmmmmm and she saw the face.

all get shock to see the person.

shreya: papa papa and hug mr . Salunkhe. sachin to console shreya.

: ye ho kya raha hai. Shreya ko iss tarah dakh dene ki tumari ye himmat kaisi huvi  
Mr. salunkhe hit daya's shoulder.

sanjay: salunkhe tum avo na andar avo.

: muje pahale hi pata tha iss liye main shreya ko bahut samjaya tha par wo nahi  
mani aur is se shaadi kiyi. Dhekh beta tume maine kaha tha na ye dhokhebaaz hai. Pahale wada  
karthe hai aur bhand main mukar jathe hai.

sanjay:suraj yaisi baath nahi hai bacho se galathi huyi hai par hum tho unne samja sakhathe  
hai na.

salunkhe: main tho yaha aapni beti se mile aya tha purana sabh bulkar aapni beti ke kushi main  
samil hone aya tha. Par yeha tho kuch aur hi ho raha hai.

jyoti: bhaisabah aapko koi galathfami huyi hai hum sabh teek karege aap shant ho jaye.

salunkhe: socha tha sayad main galath tha aur meri beti sahi thi par pata chala ki main sahi tha  
tum logo par barosh karke meri beti ki ye halat huyi hai. Are ye tho dhekh hotha wo maa bane  
wali hai par nahi tum log kyu sochege. Maine meri beti ko bahut samjaya tha par wo nahi  
mani aur daya se shaadi kiyi aur ab ye natija nikhala hai. salunkhe to shreya.

salunkhe: tuje aapne papa par nahi balki iss insaan par barosh tha. Are jin logo ne mujse meri  
bahan chini hai aur aaj agar main sahi time pe nahi atha tho kya pata main aapni beti hi nahi  
dhekh pata.

sanjay: shreya bahu chalo andhar chalthe hai daya kuch nahi kahega. Chalo.

salunkhe: bas bahut huva main ab mere beti ko yaha ek pal ke liye bhi rukhne nahi duga.  
Jo ussne kiya so kiya ab wo aapni marazi ka kuch nahi karogi. Shreya mere saath mere ghar pe  
jayegi. Aur ha agar tume se kisi ne usse baatha ya contact karne ki khoshish bhi kiyi tho main  
khud tum logo par domestic voilence ke case kar duga. bhand main sado jail main. aur tum daya  
cid officers hona jab case hogi tak pata chalega. mere beti ne bahut kuch saha hai ab aur nahi  
sachin shreya chalo yaha se.

shreya: papa

salunkhe: shreya abhi kya bach hai chalo ab aur sachin shreya ko lekar jatha hai. Shreya rothi huve jathi hai.

sanjay: daya in loudly voice.

abhijit: papa aram se

sanjay: abhijit tum kah rahe ho iss ghar ki bahu ko yaha se dhekhe marke nikhal diya gaya hai.  
Maine aaj tak jyoti ji se bhi yaise baath nahi kiyi hai. Par daya ne aaj had kiyi hai. Muje vishwas  
nahi ho raha hai ki ye daya vahi daya hai jo shreya bahu ko lekar ghar chodnewala tha . daya  
shaadi matlab koi khel nahi ki jab ji bhaar ristha jod diya.

daya: papa muje kuch nahi sunna aur bolna hai. Daya left. But jyoti stop him

jyoti: daya tume javab dena hona kyu kiya tumne . Agar tumare pass koi javab nahi hai tho abhi  
ke bhi jakar bahu ko lekar avo. Iss ghar main kabhi bhi bahu yo ko yaisi ghar se nikhal nahi hai.  
Ye mera ghar hai aur main tay karugi ki kis ko yaha rahna hai ya jana hai tum nahi.

daya: maa husband wife ke apasi jagade main nahi bolna chahiye. Main tay karuga ki muje kya karna chahiye ya kis ko javab dena meri life hai. Meri marzi ki main kise rakhu aur  
kise na rakhu.

abhijit: daya kya bol rahe ho hosh main ho maa se baath kar rahe ho.

daya: bhai please aap ya ghar wale koi bhi mujse shreya ke bhaare main baath mat karo.

abhijit: kyu na karu maine shreya ka kyadan kiya uss risthe se wo meri bahan hai aur ek bhai ka  
farz bantha hai ki wo aapni bahan ki raksha kar re. daya tumne ye galath kiya tum aaj mere  
najazo main gir gaye hai.

daya: bhai koi manese bahan nahi hothi iss liye main majabur nahi hu aapko baathne ke liye.

swati: daya tume ho kya gaya hai shreya ke pet main tumara ansh hai. Usska kya kasur.

daya left.

sanjay: daya tum yaisi nahi ja sakhathe ho.

jyoti: ye kya hoga maine kya kya sochtha sabh barbat huva shreya bahu ki delivery main ab  
kuch hi din the. Itane saalo bhand bhaisahab aye the. Par ab wo firse naraz hokar chale gaye hai.

tarika: maa ji.

abhijit: main baath kartha hu daya se.

sanjay: koi jarurat nahi hai. Usse aapni galathi ka ehasan hone do.

swati: par bhaisahab shreya ka kya uss ne kya kiya aur uss bache kya kya. Daya ne galath kiya  
ab nahi sune ge.

jyoti: ek pal laga ki sabh teek hoga par dusre hi pal sabh barbad huva.

saniya: par swati aunty shreya ne kya kiya hai jis ki vajase daya ne usse ghar se nikhala.

swati: saniya chup raho. Swati left.

saniya (himself): maine kuch nahi kiya aur shreya iss ghar se bahar. Ab kabhi nahi ayegi isska  
Ab tho mere liye acha huva hai har time usske age piche gharwale the ab main aramse shreya ko iss duniya se ravana kar dugi. Aur ye acha huva shreya ke papa bhi aye hai agar shreya ki death hothi hai tho wo kabhi bhi iss khandan ka muh nahi dhekhege jaise pahale nahi dhekh rahe the. great daya tumare iss gusse ne mera kaam bahut asan banaya hai.

saniya left.

sanjay aapne room main jatha hai. Abhijit to go his room.

tarika jyoti ko console karthi hai.

 **daya ne kyu shreya ko ghar se bahar nikhala hai. Ab mr. salunkhe aur bhi gussa aur naraz ho ge hai kya saniya iss baath ka fayda utaye ya daya aur shreya main sabh teek hoga. Kya hoga age.**

 **kaise lagi ye jarur baatha With the help of small review.**

 **aapki  
aash vin**


	19. Chapter 19

**in salunkhe house.**

the door bell ring.

kajal open the door.

kajal: shreya tum kya hai ye aap log tho shreya se milne gaye the aur usse lekar aye. Par acha  
kiya. Shreya tears came. And she enter in hall.

sachin: kajal pani lana.

sachin shreya ko couch pe betha hai.

kajal bring the water.

salunkhe: bas beta bahut huva dhekho kya hal kiya hai tumne aapna jo huva so huva usse bul javo maine tum pahale kaha tha ki wo log ache nahi hai. Par nahi tum pe tho pyaar ka bhoot tha na.

shreya: papa I m sorry par daya yaisa kabhi nahi karge main janthi hu unnko.

sachin: shreya sabh tumare samne hai fir bhi tum.

salunkhe: kajal shreya ko room main lekar javo. Kajal took her in her room.

after that kajal asked sachin what happen and sachin narreted all to kajal.

meanstime veenit came.

vinit: kya par daya yaise nahi kar sakhatha hai humari shreya ke saath.

sachin: vinit ussne yaisa kya hai main usse kabhi maff nahi karuga main chup tha sirf aur shreya  
ke liye. Varna mera bhi haath ut sakhatha hai. Ussne ek pal bhi nahi socha ki shreya pregent hai  
usske liye na sahi unnke bache ke bhaare main bhi nahi socha ussne. papa sahi the wo parivaar  
acha nahi hai. pahale buva ko china aur ab shreya ke saath yaisa kiya.

sachin left.

vinit: main jakar baath kartha hu usse.

kajal: ha javo. Vinit left.

 **in shreya's room.**

she the tear did not stop

vinit came in room.

he seat near kept the hand on her shuolder.

shreya hug vinit bhai.

shreya: vinu bhai

veenit: chutki bas na aur kitna aapne aapko takalif dogi. Sabh teek hoga.

shreya: kaise vinu tume pata hai daya khud nahi chahatha ki main unnke saath rahu. Aur main  
nahi ji sakhathi daya ke bina.

vinit: chutaki sabh teek hoga.

shreya: nahi kuch teek nahi hoga tum vaha pe nahi the tumne daya ki baathe nahi suni hai.

vinit: chutki kuch nahi tumne pata hai na daya tumse kitna pyaar kartha hai shayad wo gusse  
main hoga issliye kaha hoga.

sachin: vinit tumne daya ki galathi nahi dhekh rahi hai tume pata hai ussne kaise behave kiya  
shreya ke saath . Aur wo log bas dhekh rahe the koi kuch nahi kar rahe the. Sach main akhir  
papa ki soch sahi huvi. Papa ka kahna tha shreya ne galathi kiyi hai daya se shaadi karke aur wo  
sach huva sabh tumare samne hai fir bhi.

shreya cyred. Sachin place the hand on her head.

sachin: gudiya chup karo yaise admi ke liye rona mat hum sabh hai tumare saath. Balehi tume  
ek galath kadam uttaya hai par jo huva usse bul javo aur ek nayi survat karo aapne iss bache ke  
liye tume khud ko sambhalna hoga.

sachin console shreya and left.

shreya aapne room main hi hothi hai. She did not came in hall.

 **in dareya room.**

daya: kya karu ek bhaar baatha kartha hu.

daya call some one.

daya on call: hello main milne a raha hu.

daya: nahi muje kuch sunna nahi hai bas main araha hu.

daya cut the call.

 **in abhijit room.**

adi: mumma chachi kaha pe hai.

tarika: adi chachi aapne papa ke ghar gaye hai.

adi: par kyu muje chachi yaha chahiye aapne saath.

tarika: adi .

adi: mumma muje chachi ke pass jana hai

tarika: adi wo hum vaha nahi ja sakhathe hai. Main tumari kal baath karva dugi chachi se.

adi: kal kyu muje aaj hi baath karni hai. Abhi mumma abhi and adi did the zid.

tarika in loudly voice: adi bas karo agar zid kiyi tho tum mujse mar khavoge. pahale se itna  
tension hai uppar se tumari ye zid.

adi: muje abhi baath karni hai. Abhi.

tarika raised her hand but abhijit stop her.

abhijit: tarika ji kya kar rahi hai bacha hai wo zid karega hi na.

tarika: par abhijit main kaha hai main kal baath karva dugi shreya se fir bhi ye zid kar raha hai.  
Sabke pyaar main bigad gaya hai ye.

abhijit: sirf ye hi nahi daya bhi daya ne aaj wo kiya jo kisi ne nahi kiya hoga. Hum sabh usse itana  
pyaar karthe hai aur ussne hume ye din dhekhaye. Uss bichari ko pata bhi nahi hai kya hogaya hai  
daya ka. Agar koi baath thi tho baithkar sortout kar sakhathe the par nahi sahab jade ko aapne  
man ki karni hai. muje laga tha sabh teek hoga mr. salunkhe ka bi gussa tada hoga par daya ne  
ye sabh karke sabh bigad diya hai.

abhijit: ek bhaar fir se purane situtaion pe khade hai.

adi: papa aap kya kah rahe hai muje samj nahi a rahe hai.

tarika: adi chalo main tumne khaana khilathi hu.

tarika adi ko lekar jathi hai.

abhijit: daya tumne kyu kiya kitne vishwas se shreya ko iss ghar main lekar aya the. Tumne wada  
kiya tha ki tum kabhi bhi shreya ka haath nahi chodoge par tumne wada thod diya. Koi baath nahi  
maine shreya ko dil se aapni bahan mani hai aur main ye farz jarur nibhavuga. balehi muje  
tumare khilaf khada hona pade main khada rahuga.

tarika and adi reached hall. Tarika saw daya he is go out.

tarika adi ko khana kilathi hai.

in sanjay's room.

swati, jyoti and sajnay present.

jyoti is cying.

swati: muje samj nahi a raha hai daya ko ho kya gaya hai. Ye achanak inta bada kadam uthaya hi  
kyu. Agar kuch baath hothi tho baithke kar sakhathe hai na.

sanjay: usse aapne gusse par kabu karna atha hi nahi. Bani bana baath bigad gayi suraj aaj itane  
salo bhand yaha aya tha sabh bul kar shayad aapne beti ko minle par ye sabh dekh kar firse naraz  
aur gusso ho kar gaya.

jyoti: pata nahi bahu vaha pe kaise hogi hum vaha pe ja bhi nahi sakhathe bhaisahab hume vaha  
lege hi nahi.

sanjay: ye sabh daya ki karan huva na wo jalbazi kar na ye sabh hotha.

saniya in her room.

saniya: poor shreya . Daya pe aur ghar pe kabja kar ke baithi thi . Ab daya mera

abhijit's room.

tarika adi ko room main lakar so lathi hai.

tarika: abhijit papa ji aur maa ji aapne room main hai chalo jake baath karthe hai. Aur ha wo  
maine daya ko abhi bhi jathe huve dekh.

abhijit: kya par iss time kaha gaya hoga.

tarika: pata nahi.

abhijit: jane dethe hai aur acha hoga thodi der bahar raha tho dimag tikane ayega usska.

tarika: chalo abhijit. And than tarika and abhijit left towards sanjay's room.

 **in sanjay's room.**

tarika abhijit came.

swati: bhaisahab kya main baath karu daya se . Wo kuch baathaye muje akhir ussne yaisa kyu kiya.

sanjay: dekho tum kuch baatha hai kya par aaj daya ne ye teek nahi kiya.

swati: main abhi jake baath karthi hu.

tarika: buvaji daya nahi hai wo kahi bahar gaya hai.

sanjay: dekh itna sabh huva aur janab bahar gaye hai .

abhijit: papa kuch samj nahi a raha hai daya ne ye kyu kiya par main aap sabh ka abhi kah raha hu  
main shreya ke saath hu balehi muje daya ke khilaf kyuna khade hona pade.

sanjay: ye tho teek hai par suraj hume samje ga.

tarika: maa ji main khana lagathi hu.

jyoti: mera man nahi hai. Khane ka man hi nahi ho raha hai.

swati: bhabhi yu khane pe aapna guss nikhal na teek nahi hai.

tarika: ha maa ji

swati: tarika sabh ka khana lagavo. Hum athe hai.

tarika go.

 **in saniya's room.**

saniya: chalo saniya ab se tumari duty suru hothi hai. Tume kis ghar ki bahu ban na hai na. tho ek  
sankar bahu ka farz hotha hai ki gharwalo ko khana likhana. And saniya left to kitchen.

 **in kitchen**

tarika instructed came their.

saniya: bhabhi main help karu aapki.

tarika: nahi main kar lugi tum bahar jakar boitho.

saniya: are bhabhi main guest nahi hu ki aram karu. Main bhi iss ghar ka hissa hu.

tarika: matlab kya hai tumara.

saniya: wo main bhabhi main itane din yaha rahi hu tho parivaar ka hi hissa huva na aur swati aunty muje aapni beti hi manthi hai.

tarika(povs): isse kya huva aaj ke pahale kabhi kitchen main nahi ayi. Kya issne hi kuch kiya hai  
kya jis karan daya ne shreya ko ghar se nikhala hai. Par daya kyu isski baath manega.

saniya: bhabhi kaha khoyi ho.

tarika: kuch nahi yaise hi.

tarika took the bowls of food and left. Saniya also took the bowls and left with tarika.

all seated on dying table. Noboby want it eat. But they did their dinner. And go to sleep.

 **in salunkhe house.**

 **in shreya 's room.**

she is seated in bed. And lot of tear in her eyes.

some one enter in room. He saw her. And feeling so sad for her.

the person kept the hand on shoulder.

shreya saw the person.

 **shreya ne kise dekh. Kon aya hai usske room main aur shreya ko dekh kar kise sad feel ho raha  
hai vinit ya koi aur. **

**kaise lagi ye jarur baatha With the help of small review.**

 **aapki  
aash vin**


	20. Chapter 20

shreya: muje pata hai main sapna dhekh rahi hu. Aap nahi avoge. Aapko lagtha hai aapne mujse  
shaadi kar ke galathi kiyi hai na.

person: I m sorry shreya muje maff karna maine tume rulaya hai mujse mera baby bhi naraz hai  
na and placing the hand over her stomch.

shreya: daya aap . Aap yaha kaise aye aapko tho mujse promble hai. Aapne muje aapne ghar se  
nikhala hai hai aur aapne dil se bhi fir yaha kyu aye ho chale jaye . Aap ye dhekhane aye ho ki  
main mari hu ya daya place the hand on her muh.

daya: shreya please yaisi baathe mat karo agar tume kuch huva tho main mar javuga.

shreya: wooo kya natak karathe hai pal main gussa nafarat aur pal main pyaar jaye ye natak kisi  
aur ko dhekhaye. Main aapko hate karthi hu. Aapne muje dhoka diya. Jise main aapna sabh  
kuch mana aapne parivar ke khilaf jakar aapse shaadi kiyi aur aapne muje kya diya sirf takhalif.  
daya please bul jaye muje aur chale jaye yaha se varna main chila dugi aur papa bhai ko bulavugi  
aur sunna tha na aapne papa ne kya kaha tha aap se agar bul gaye tho main baathathi hu main  
aapke khilaf domestic voilence ka case karugi.

daya: shreya pata hai muje tumare ye narazi jayas hai par meri baath tho. Sunno.

shreya: muje kuch nahi sunna chalye yaha se. and shreya call 'bha but daya place the hand on her  
muh.

daya: chup shreya kya kar rahi ho main yaha pe tumse milne aya aur tum.

kajal hear something and move towards shreya's room.

 **on out side the room.**

kajal: shreya tumne abhi sachin ko awaj diyi thi maine sunna tha .kya huva tum teek hona.  
Aur ye door open karo. Muje tumse baath karni hai.

daya remove the hand.

shreya: nahi bhabhi sayad aapka yaham hoga.

kajal: ok teek hai door tho open kar.

shreya saw daya. Daya sign main vaha pe hu open the door. Daya bathroom main chupthe hai.  
Shreya open the door.

kajal: shreya teek ho tum.

kajal hug shreya.

kajal enter in room.

kajal: shreya aapne aapko sabhal lo jo huva uss main tumari galathi nahi hai tumne tho pyaar  
kiya tha par sayad wo hi pyaar ka matlab nahi samj paye. Shreya jab tumari shaadi huyi ti tab  
papa ji bahut dhukhi the. Par ab wo man gaye the. Wo aapne beti ki khushi chahathe the. aur  
issliye wo tumse milne gaye the par kya huva unnka dil tutt gaya. wo tumare liye purana sabh  
bulkar vaha gaye the.

shreya: bhabhi main kabhi achi beti nahi ban payi nayi achi patni.

kajal: nahi shreya tum tho achi beti ho.

shreya: maine aapne papa ka dil dhukhaya tha isseliye shayad muje ye din dhekhne ko mil rahe  
hai.

kajal: shreya please yaisi baathe mat karo agar tum yaise royegi tho tume pata hai papa ji sachin  
aur vinit unnka kya hoga.

kajal shreya ke tear rabbed karthi hai.

shreya: bhabhi muje thodi dher akela rahna hai. Aap jaye.

kajal: par shreya

shreya: bhabhi please.

kajal: ok teek hai. Kajal saw the windown

kajal: ye khidaki khuli kyu rakhi hai main bhand karthi hu. Kajal close the window.

and left. Shreya close the door. And tear cames. Daya came their. And kept the hand on  
shuolder

shreya: aap chale jaye jaye.

daya: shreya and daya usse bad par beitha tha hai.

daya: shreya please shant ho javo dhekho kya hal kiye hai aapna.

shreya: aapko kyu fark padtha hai.

daya: shreya muje fark padtha hai kyu ki main tumse pyaar kartha hu. Aur tume takalif main nahi  
dhekh sakhatha hu. Ek bhaar meri baatha tho sunno.

shreya: please jayena muje aapki koi baath nahi suni.

daya: tum muje pyaar karthi hona please usske nathe tho meri baath sonno.

she kept silent.

daya: maine tume humare ghar se nikhala hai mantha hu main par sirf tumari safty ke liye. Vaha  
pe tum surkashi nahi thi.

shreya: kya daya kya kah rahe hai vaha pe mera sabh khayaal rakhate hai sabh bahut ache hai.  
Maaji buva ji bhabhi papa ji bhai kon muje nukshan pochayega.

daya: shreya jo aapne hai vahi dhokha dethe hai.

shreya: matlab kya hai aapka.

daya: shreya tum jana chahogi tume nukhsan poachna kon chahatha aaj tak buva ne  
tum par jo var kiye unn sabh se tum bachi ho.

shreya: kya daya aapko galatfami huyi hai. Buva ji kyu unno ne tho muje accpet kiya aur wo mera  
kitna khayaal rakhathi hai.

daya: shreya kas ye meri galatfami hothi par nahi ye sach hai buva ne kabhi tume accpet nahi  
kiya tha. Unne tho aane ego ki samne meri khushi bhi nahi dhekhi.

shreya: par mera dil nahi man raha hai.

daya: shreya tume yaad hai wo mere muh se khoon nikhal raha tha aur main bhand main behosh  
huva aur doctor aye aur unno ne kaha ki muje jahar diya gaya tha. Yaad hai.

shreya: ha par aapne tho uss din bahar coffee piyi the na .

daya: nahi maine wo juice piya tha jo tumare liye tha. Uss main jahar tha. Uss din acha huva tum  
ne wo piya nahi agar pithi tho and he stop. Uss main jahar ki matra kam thi par wo tumare liye  
jan liva hotha. Main wo glass jab teasting ke liye beja tab muje pata chala.

shreya: kya

daya: aur uss din se main satark huva. Aur uske bhand wo pani floor pe gira tha huva ne kaise baathe karke baath ko fafu chakr kiya. Maine khud buva ki baathe sunni thi par mere pass koi proof nahi tume yaad hai wo main staircase se gir gaya tha wo darasal tumare liye tha. tum hi soch agar main pair fislkar giya. muje vaha pe duri ke tukade kyu mile. aur shediye par oil jayasa kuch tha.

shreya: daya muje yakin nahi ho raha hai.

daya: shreya issliye muje yahi teek laga ki tume ghar se dur rakhe. Jab tak tumari delivery nahi  
hothi. Pata nahi agar kisi din main nahi pouch paya aur tume kuch huva tho. Issliye maine socha  
ki tume hi inn sabh se dur rakhna hi teek hoga.

shreya: aapne muje kyu nahi baathaya. Agar baathe tho hum kuch aur rastha dudathe.

daya: koi rastha nahi tha mere pass abhi tak koi proof nahi hai jo main buva ki sachai sabhke samne lavu. Bas main proof hi dud raha hu. Aur main aur rukh kar tumari jan khatre main nahi  
dal sakhatha tha issliye maine ye kiya.

shreya: par sabh aapko galath samj rahe hai.

daya: muje kisi ki parva nahi hai mere liye sabh se pahale tumari safty mayne rakhthi hai.

shreya: daya I m sorry. Maine bhi aapko galath samja. Sach main muje aapne pyaar par baroshhi  
nahi tha. Muje sharm arahi hai aapne aap par. Aapne mere liye sabh kiya aur maine kya kiya

daya: shreya please yaisi baathe mat karo tume ajane main kiya. Muje pata hai tum mujse bahut pyaar karthi hai.

daya gave the side hug to shreya.

daya: sorry shreya maine tume takalif deyi hai. Par tum nahi janthi jab main tumse uchi awaj main baath kar raha tha tho main hi khud se nafarat kar raha tha aur khud ko khos raha tha.

shreya: please sorry mat bolye. Koi baatha nahi pata hai muje aapne apne dil pe pattar rakh  
kar mujse uchi awaj main baath kiyi hai.

daya: ha sab plan ke hisab se chal raha tha . Par ek badabad huyi wo mr. salunkhe ki enrty nahi  
thi. Sirf wo nahi hona chahiye tha. Pahale hi wo naraz the ab firse wo naraz huve hai. Aur pata  
nahi kya hoga.

shreya: koi baath nahi jab papa ko pata chalega ki aap ne aye sabh meri safty ke liye kiya tho  
wo aapko bhi maff karega.

daya: ha main chahatha yahi ho.

shreya: daya aapke saath abhijit bhai bhi hai na aapke iss plan main.

daya: nahi maine ghar main se kisi ko involved nahi kiya hai. Balki iss plan main mere saath  
tumare vinit hai.

shreya: kya

daya: ha maine vinit ko kaha tha jaiyse hi tum ghar se nikhale tume yaha lekar avo. Par huva  
ulta.

shreya: aapke saath vinu bhai tha Vinu bhai koi kaam teek se nahi karthe. Aapko kisi aur ko appoint karna chahiye tha .

daya: ha agali bhaar jarur karuga.

shreya smile.

daya is happy to see shreya's smile.

in dying table all gether

mr. salunkhe: shreya nahi ayi

sachin: papa wo kab se room main hai door hi nahi khol rahi hai.

kajal: main gayi thi par uss ne muje kaha ki usse akela rahana hai issliye main ayi.

vinit ( pov): wo kaha akeli hai usske pass usske pati dev hai yaha inn dono ko milvane keliye  
muje sabh kuch karna padtha hai aur wo donno baithe hoge aram se.

sachin: vinit tum kya soch rahe ho shreya ke liye paresh ho.

kajal: papa ji aap khaana khaye main shreya ke liye usske room main khaana lekar jathi hu.

: ha yahi teek hoga.

than all did the dinner. And kajal plate main khaana served karthi hai.

vinit saw it.

vinit (povs): main dekar atha hu. Daya bhi vaha pe hoga.

vinit: bhabhi aap rahne dijaye main lekar jatha hu. Wo khaane ke liye shayad na kahegi par muje  
pata hai usse khaana kaisi khilana hai.

sachin: ha kajal vinit ko jane do. Kajal gave the plate to vinit. Vinit left.

sachin and kajal bhi aapne room main jathe hai.

vini the door on knock.

vinit: chutaki main vinit.

daya: jakar door kholo main bath room main hu.

shreya open the door.

vinit enter.

shreya close the door.

vinit: bahar aye pata hai muje aap bathroom main ho.

daya came.

daya: vinit thanx u yaar tumne meri help kiyi.

shreya: kaisi help daya agar ye planning achi kartha tho papa vaha pe nahi athe vinu bhai aapse  
ek kaam teek se nahi hotha.

vinit: are wo pahale help karo aur bhand hai sunna bhi hoga. Daya aapni wife ko samjavo  
mujse uljana mat main kah detha hu.

shreya: ha badaya help karnewala.

vinit: shreya muje chedna mat varna main tumne nahi choduga.

daya: are bas bas kya kar rahe ho agar kisine sun kiya tho wo sabh yaha ayege aur main ghar se  
bahar.

vinit: shreya ko dhekhaye.

daya: vinit issliye tho dhekh the hi muje nasha ho jatha hai.

shreya: daya kuch bhi.

vinit: ye le khaana khalo. Tume tho muje thanx kahna chahiye bhabhi kaana le ke arahi thi  
par maine unne kaha ki main lekar jatha hu aur main aya.

shreya: ok ok than x u ab ped pe mat chad.

vinit: shreya tum.

daya: are basbas kitna ladthe ho.

vinit: ok daya aap iss se khaana khilaye. Main chala. Aur ha jaldi jaye agar watchman ne dhekha  
tho badbad hogi.

daya: teek hai.

vinit left.

shreya close the door.

daya shreya ko khaana khilatha hai aur usse dawai bhi detha hai.

daya: ok tum so javo main ab chaltha hu.

shreya: daya mat jayena rukhaye.

daya: ok teek hai. Subh chala javuga.

shreya: daya main ye sare din aapke saath rahna chahathi hu. Aapna har raat ko yaha pe ajaye aur  
sabh jaye.

daya: kya tumara matlab hai pipe se chadke aur khidki se.

shreya: aap meri liye ye nahi kar sakhathe hai.

daya: main tho tumare liye kuch bhi kar sakhatha hu.

shreya: chale muje ab sona help her to lied on bed propery. And than he also sleep.

 **kaise lagi ye jarur baatha With the help of small review.**

 **aapki  
aash vin**


	21. Chapter 21

**in the moring.**

daya wake up he saw shreya soyi huyi the.

daya(povs): kitne pyaar se soyi hai. Shreya bas kuch time main tume vaha se lekar javuga bahut  
jaldi . And gave her kiss on forhead.

shreya uth jathi hai.

shreya: good moring. Aap ut gaye.

daya: ha muje jana hai

shreya: ha jaye aur raat ko aye

daya: ji hukum patni ji take care aur ha kham kham tension mat lo.

shreya smile.

daya: aaj mera din acha jayega.

shreya: kyu

daya: subh subh tumari smile jo dhekhi.

shreya: daya gharwale wo tho aap se naraz hoge na.

daya: ha wo tho hai. Par jab sabh ko sachai malum hogi tab koi naraz nahi hoge.

shreya: ha jaldi kijaye.

daya: ok bye take care aur ha aaj doctor ke pass jana hai . Tum veenit ke saath javo. Aur ha agar  
bhabhi ka phone atha hai tho unne mana karo.

shreya: par kyu agar bhabhi ana chahathi hai tho main kyu man karu. Bhabhi ne kya kiya hai.

daya: shreya main tume jantha hu. Tum jab gharwalo ko dhekhogi tho khud ko nahi rokh pavogi  
aur tumare muh se nikhal gaya tho nahi main ye risk nahi le sakhatha iss acha tum mana kardo.

shreya: teek hai.

daya gave her kiss on forhead.

daya: khayaal rakhna aapna aur meri amanat ka bhi.

shreya nodded. Daya left.

daya reached house.

all doing the breakfast.

all are sad.

swati: daya itani subh subh tarika baatha rahi thi raat ko gaye the kya raat bhar bahar the.

daya: ha . wo case aya tha vahi pe gaya tha.

swati: nastha karo. Daya seat on chair.

jyoti: tarika tumne shreya bahu se baatha kyi.

tarika: nahi maa. Ha usse aaj doctor ke pass bhi jana hai. Main sochthi thi ki main usske saath  
javu.

jyoti: ha ye teek rahega. Kisi ko usski fikar nahi hai tho kya huva hume tho hai na wo iss ghar ki  
bahu hai. Agar aur humesh rahegi balhi koi kuch kahe. Tum call karo. Aur muje bhi baath karni  
hai.

tarika dial shreya's number.

shreya pick up the call.

tarika: hello shreya kaisi ho teek hona. Shreya bolo na kya huva koi hai tumare as pas.

shreya: nahi tho. Shreya himself: sabh kitne pyaar karthe hai aur muje unnse rudaly baath kari  
pad rahi hai. Bhabhi muje maff karna .

tarika: shreya tum sun rahi hona bolo bhi.

shreya: ha sun rahi hu. Bhabhi kya bolu main. mere pass kuch nahi hai bolne ke liye.

tarika: shreya yaisa kyu kah rahi ho. Muje pata hai tum upsat ho par tum chita mat karo sabh teek  
ho.

shreya: bhabhi aap na muje aur khud ko jutti tasali mat dijaye. Maine halat ke saath samjotha  
kar liya hai.

tarika: shreya yaisa nahi hai. Shreya tum iss ghar ki beti ho papa ji aur maa ji ki beti ho wo tume  
bahut pyaar karthe hai. Wo kuch na kuch jarur karege.

shreya: bhabhi bas kijaye main hi pagal thi jo daya jaise insaan ka haath tama muje achi saza mili  
muj jaise ladki ko yahi saza milni chahiye.

tarika: shreya . Please . Shreya wo aaj tume doctor ke pass jana hai tho main a rahi hu tume lene  
tum ready raho. bas 30 minutes main ayi.

shreya: nahi aap mat aye muje kisi se koi baatha ya kisi se nahi milna please muje mere hal pe  
chod ha please muje phone mat kijaye muje takalif hothi . Main wo puara sabh bula  
na chahathi hu. main sirf apne bache ke liye jina chahathi hu. aur kisi ke liye nahi. so please dur rahiye. aur ha please muje contact karne ki khoshish mat kijaye.  
and shreya cut the call.

tarika: shreya shreya.

joyti: kya huva kya kaha.

tarika: phone cut kiya. Aur kaha ki usse phone mat karna.

abhijit: hume usski chita hai.

swati: daya nastha karo.

abhijit: maa main soch raha hu ki main shreya se milne javu.

jyoti: ha mera bhi man kar raha hai ki usse dhekhne ka.

daya (povs): are ye tho shreya se milne janewale hai ab kya hoga.

sanjay: nahi koi nahi jayega. Salunkhe pahale se naraz hai aur agar humeshe koi gaya tho usska  
gussa aur badega.

swati: par bhaisahab hum yaise haath pe haath rakhkar nahi baith sakhathe iss ghar  
ki bahu hai. Hume hi usse mana hoga.

sanjay: jisne kiya usse tho kuch parva hi nahi hai.

saniya:aunty muje pata hai daya aapni shreya ko yaha lekar ayega. Wo abhi gussa hai. Par dhekh  
lena sabh teek ho na daya

daya: nahi main usse yaha nahi lavuga. Usski jagah yaha nahi hai. aap log bul hi jaye ki main usse yaha lavuga.

saniya(povs): muje pata hai daya tum ab kabhi kabhi shreya ko yaha nahi lavoge. Aur kabhi  
kabar tumara man badal gaya tho tum usse chahakar bhi nahi la pavoge. Mera kaam tho shreya ne asan kiya ab kisi ko pata nahi chalega ki shreya ka kya huva kya wo jinda ya mari. main aapne  
plan ko anza dugi ab acha moka hai.

swati: daya kya baath kar rahe ho kal hum sabh chup the isska matalb ye nahi ki tum aapne man  
ki kar re.

daya: buva muje uss baat pe baath hi nahi karni. Daya go.

jyoti: kuch din pahale sabh kitne khush the par ab dhekhye sabh ke chehare murja gaye hai.

adi came. With wearing his school unform.

adi: mumma aapne kal kaha tha ki chachi se mil vo gi chale na chachi se milne jathe hai.

tarika: adi wo adi pahal sachool javo bhand milne jayege.

adi: nahi mumma school jane ke pahale aap ko pata hai na main camp ke liye ja raha hu . Camp  
pe gaya tho chachi ko kaise miluga. Nahi aaj hi jayege.

abhijit: adi tum camp javo aur tum jab camp se vapas avoge tho chachu ko yaha pavoge. Agar  
abhi milne javoge tho tum late hoga.

adi: par papa mumma ne kaha tha ki. Ok teek hai milana na sahi par baath tho kar sakhatha hu na.

abhijit: par adi chachi na so rahi hai. Shayad abhi tak utthi nahi hai. Aur tum chahoge ki tumari  
re bahan/ bhai adi nid main ute.

adi: nahi papa teek hai chachi ko sone do par ha aap na unne yaad se kaho ki adi unne bahut miss  
karega. Ok papa main chaltha hu.

tarika: adi sabh liya na

adi: ha mumma. Adi hug tarika

tarika servent ko kahthi hai ki adi ko school bus tak chodke avo.

servent left with adi.

than all did the breakfast.

 **in salunkhe house.**

mr. Salunkhe sachin vinit are doing the breakfast. Kajal aapne chothe bete ke saath khel rahi  
thi.

kajal: tumari buva ayi hai buva se nahi milo ge. Buva kal ayi aur aapne batije ko ek bhar bhi godi  
main nahi liya lagtha hai buva gussa main tumse.

shreya came.

shreya: nahi main thode aapne batije se gussa ho sakhathi hu.

sachin: gudiya tum teek hona.

shreya: ha bhai . maine tay kiya hai main kyu gut gut ke jivu. Mere samne puri jindgi hai. Ab se  
main kush rahugi mere baby ke liye.

: shreya main chahatha hu ki tum aur vinit Ahmedabad javo vaha pe humara  
business hai vinit wo sabhal lena. Aur tume bhi vaha pe teek lage ga. Agar yaha rahi to har time dhukhi rahogi.

shreya: nahi papa muje kahi nahi jana main aapke saath rahna chahathi hu. Papa please muje  
aapne aapse dur mat kijaye. Papa aapne muje maff nahi kiya.

: beta yaisa nahi hai. Main tumse naraz jarur tha par mera ek din din yaisa nahi gaya  
ki tumari yaad na ayi ho.

shreya: papa I m sorry.

: teek hai mat javo.

shreya move towards kajal.

shreya: bhabhi isse muje dona.

kajal: ha le lo tumara hi batija hai. Der sari baathe karo.

kajal hand over the baby boy to shreya. Shreya usske saath khelthi hai.

sachin ( povs): ye shreya itani jaldi normal kaisi hogi muje tho laga tha ki ye itane jaldi nahi  
sabhal pavogi. Par teek hai ye usske liye hi teek hai iss halat main stree lena acha nahi hai.

shreya: vinu bhai tum mere saath avoge na aaj doctor ke pass.

sachin: gudiya doctor ke pass kyu tum teek hona. Hum doctor ko abhi yaha bulathe hai.

shreya: bhai wo aaj routine check up hai.

sachin: wo tho tumare saath vinit jayega.

vinit nodded. And sachin and mr. salunkhe finised their breakfast and left to their work.

than shreya and vinit go to hospital than after complete routine check up they both came  
home.

shreya are in her room.

and here in srivasthava house all are tensed. Purvi also came.

sabh log daya se naraz the.

 **in the night.**

sabh dinner karthe hai. Aur sone jathe hai.

daya ghar se bahar nikhaltha hai aur shreya se milne atha hai.

shreya are in her room.

daya enter in room from window.

shreya saw daya and hug .

daya: kya huva itani udas kyu ho. Kya huva.

shreya: aapko pata hai muje aaj bhabhi se kitna ruddly baath karni padi. Muje bahut bura lag raha  
hai.

daya: shreya it's ok wo baath soch kar aapne aapko takalif mat do. Bahut jaldi sabh teek hoga.

shreya separate from hug.

shreya: aapko pata hai papa muje Ahmedabad jane ko kah rahe hai. Par maine mana kiya.

daya: acha kiya main sabh proof bahut jaldi duduga. Aur buva ko sabhke samne lavuga.

shreya: daya mera man abhi bhi nahi man raha hai.

daya: shreya pahale mera man bhi nahi man raha tha par jab se buva ke baathe suni hai tab se  
muje shak nahi balki yakin hai ki buva hi hai jo tume mujse alag karna chahathi hai.

shreya: daya aapko aaj ana chahiye the aapko pata hai baby ko movement maine dhekhi.

daya: khas main a pata. Main kitna badnasib huna jo ye pal bhi enjoyed nahi kar sakhatha hu.

shreya: daya please aapne aapko khosh ye mat. Aap nahi a sakhe tho kya aap abhi bhi wo  
movement dekh sakhathe hai.

daya: kaise . Shreya handover the pen drive.

daya: ye kya hai.

shreya: wo baby ki movement recorde kiyi hai.

daya: woo chalo dhekhathe hai.

shreya bring the laptop and connect the pendrive.

both are enjoying it.

daya: chalo so javo. Bahut der ho gayi hai.

shreya: ha main aapke liye takiya athi hu.

daya: are nahi main teek hu.

shreya: are cupboard main hai. And shreya bring it.

daya aapni watch side table pe rakh tha hai. And tha both sleep.

 **in the moring**

daya wake up.

daya: are ye tho soyi hai main ek kaam kartha hu isse utha nahi hu. Sone detha hu. Bhand main  
call karuga. Daya left.

kajal kitchen main breakfast kar rahi thi. She saw from window some one is going. She did not  
recollect the face. She thing shayad subh ka watchman she did her work.

 **in srivasthava house.**

daya came slowlly. And go to his room.

than all are did their breakfast. And all stay in house also. Kisi ka man nahi tha kaam karne ka.

 **in salunkhe house.**

mr. salunkhe and sachin go to office. Vinit aapne kisi friend se milne jatha hai.

kajal and shreya hi ghar pe hothe hai.

kajal: are shreya abhi tak uthi nahi jakar utha thi hu.

kajal go and knock on door.

shreya wake up and hear the sound of knocking of door.

shreya: daya lagtha hai koi a gaya hai uthaye. But she did not find daya.

shreya aapne bed pe baith thi hai.

shreya: lagtha hai chale gaye hai. Muje nahi uthaya.

than shreya door open karthi hai.

shreya: bhabhi aap wo akh hi nahi kholi.

kajal while entering in room: hotha hai inn dinno.

shreya took her phone and saw the message and smile. Kajal saw her smile.

shreya: bhabhi main fresh hokar athi hu. And she took the her cloth and phone and left to bath  
room.

kajal: kush lag rahi hai lagtha hai koi joke pada hoga. Yaise khush raho shreya tumare sehat  
keliye teek hai.

than kajal saw the three takiya. Ye takiya. Do tho shreya ke liye par ye jaha tak muje yaad hai  
maine yaha pe sirf do hi takiya rakhe the. Par ye kisi rakha hai. Aur ye kya bedsheet pe juhiya.  
Shreya bed pe akeli sothi hai na tho sirf uss side hi juhiya honi chahiye the. tho iss side.  
than kajal saw the watch on side table. kajal took it

kajal: ye watch maine yaisi watch kabhi bhi kisi ko pahane nahi dekhi hai. Shreya ki tho nahi hai  
kajal saw it carefull. And she find the small word I love u shreya. On watch.

kajal: yani daya ki par yaha kaise isska matlab daya ji yaha aye the kal raath ko par kyu unno ne  
tho khud shreya ko ghar se nikhala hai. Ye ho kya raha hai. Than kajal hear the knock on door.  
She kept the watch on table.

shreya came.

shreya: bhabhi aap abhi bhi yaha pe ho.

kajal: ha wo tumari rah dekh rahi thi. Chalo breakfast nahi karna.

shreya: ha karna hai bahut bukh lagi hai. Than shreya saw the watch.

shreya(povs): ye watch lagtha hai daya bul gaye hai. Acha huva bhabhi ki nazar nahi  
she took it and

shreya: bhabhi chalye.

kajal: ha chalo.

kajal ek bhaar fir side table ki taraf dekhthi hai but she did not find watch.

shreya: bhabhi chalye na.

than both left.

shreya did her breakfast. And than move to her room.

kajal: wo watch daya ki hi thi. Maine dhekh tha shreya ka naam tha.

 **at 4 pm**

shreya ko kisi ka call atha hai.

shreya pick up it.

shreya: hello

shreya: kya main abhi athi hu ha.

shreya cut the call. And left.

someone: ab ayega mazak ayega. Shreya tho mere jal main fasi bichari khud hi moit ke muh  
arahi hai. And laugh.

 **shreya ko kiska call aya hai kya shreya ki jan khatre main hai. Wo some one kon and saniya ya  
koi aur soch soch yaar. **

**kaise lagi ye jarur baatha With the help of small review.**

 **aapki  
aash vin**


	22. Chapter 22

after one hrs. kajal did not find shreya. She serched whole house. But she did not find.

kajal tensed.

than mr. salunkhe and sachin came.

sachin: kajal kya baath hai gabarai huyi hai shreya teek hai na.

kajal cried and thanseapk : Sachin wo shreya

sachin: kya huva gudiya ko bolo bhi and he ran towards shreya's room. But he stop

kajal: shreya nahi hai pata nahi kaha chali gayi hai maine call bhi kiya tha par swicth off a raha  
hai.

sachin: kya par wo kaha ja sakhathi hai.

mr. salunkhe: shayad vinit ke saath gayi hogi. Vinit ko call karo.

kajal: nahi papa ji vinit to subh hi chala gaya tha. Tab shreya ghar main thi.

sachin: kajal tum ghar pe thi na tho tumne usse jane kyu diya .

kajal: sachin muje nahi pata tha main aapne bed room main thi. Ayush ke saath.

: kaha gayi hogi. And mr. salunkhe seat on couch.

kajal: papa ji sayad daya ji se milne gayi hogi. Main call karke puchu.

sachin: nahi wo daya se milne nahi gayi hogi usse pata hai uss admine kya kiya hai usske saath  
wo kahi aur gayi hogi.

kajal: sachin papa ji wo muje lagtha hai daya ji yaha ayethe.

: kya

sachin: kajal kuch bhi mat kaho kya tumne daya ko dekh hai.

kajal: wo main aaj subh kisi ko dekh tha main face tho nahi dekh payi par wo sakhtha hai wo daya ho.

: usski ye himat ki yaha aye main usse nahi choduga.

sachin: papa hume pata nahi ki daya sach main yaha aya tha ki nahi kajal ka kahna hai usse face  
nahi dekhi ho sakhtha hai koi aur ho.

kajal: ha papa ji ho sakhtaha hai subh ka gurd ho.

: watchmen ko bulavo . Sachin call the watchman.

: tumne kisi ko jathe ya athe dhekh hai.

watchman: nahi sahab.

: tum ja sakhtathe ho.

: ek kaam karthe hai cctv fortage dekhathe hai shayad daya raat ko aya aur kisine uss  
nahi dekha ho.

sachin: ha papa. He saw the fortege. Salunkhe saw something

: ek minute raat main koi aya tha piche lo.

sachin: ha papa kisi ka shadow hai.

: kiska matlab daya aya tha.

sachin: par face nahi dekh paye. Sachin piche le lo.

sachin: papa ye tho daya hi hai par ye tho uss din ke ageli subh ki fortge hai.

: kiska matlab daya vakiy main aya tha.

than they saw next morning fortage.

sachin: papa daya maltab kajal ne daya ko dekh tha wo daya hi tha.

: main daya ko nahi choduga. Pata hai muje shreya ko wo lekar gaya hai aur humari  
shreya fas gayi fir ek bhaar par ab nahi main khud lekar avuga shreya ko.

sachin: ha papa daya shreya ke liye teek nahi hai. Ussne kaise shreya ke saath behave kiya.

: chalo sachin. Sachin and salunkhe left.

 **in srivasatava house**

all are in hall. Saniya is not their. Daya in his room.

swati aapne room se bahar jathi hai. Daya dekhtha hai aur swati ke room main jatha hai.  
Aur pura room dudtha hai aur usski nazar cupboard pe padthi hai. He open the cupboard.  
And saw all the things.

daya(povs): ab muje proove bhi mila ab buva inn jutla nahi sakhathi.

 **in hall.**

mr. salunkhe enter with angry and daya ko bulatha hai.

sanjay: suraj tum yaha aur itane gusse main. Kya huva.

jyoti: bhaisahab shreya kaisi hai.

: daya kaha hai. Muje daya se baath karni hai.

daya hear the sound and he came.

daya ka coller pakdte hai.

: tumari himat kaisi huyi shreya se milne ki. Maine tume kaha tha shreya se dur  
raho par nahi.

daya: kya bol rahe hai aur Chodye muje.

than daya ka coller chod rahe hai.

daya: ha main gaya tha shreya se milne wo meri patni hai . Sachin hold daya coller .

daya: sachin mera coller chodo ye mat bulo mera bhi haath uth sakhtha hai main chup hu usska  
matlab ye nahi ki tum jo chahe karo. Sachin daya ko chodtha hai.

:Tum firse usse bahlake fuslake aapne saath lekar aye ho. Bulavo shreya main usse yaha pe nahi rakhuga.

hearing this daya shock.

daya: kya shreya vaha pe nahi hai.

sachin: acha natak hai daya. Hume sabh pata hai tum sabh shreya se milne the. Humare cctv  
fortge main tum dikhaye de rahe hai. nahi dekh paye ki shreya kis ke saath gayi hai. Par hume pata hai wo tumare saath hi hai. Kaho kaha hai shreya.

daya: ha main gaya tha shreya se milne. Par shreya vaha nahi hai tho gayi kaha hogi. Main usse  
call kartha hu.

daya dial shreya's number. But swicth off.

daya: phone switch off a raha hai.

jyoti: ye bhagawan shreya bahu jaha pe ho teek ho.

daya: woo shit muje pata tha khas main shreya ke saath hotha.

sanjay: daya kya ho raha hai tum gaye the shreya se milne aur hum ne tume jane ko kaha tha  
tho tume mana kiya tha.

abhijit: ha daya bhaath kya hai.

daya: main usse bachna chahatha tha par ye kya huva.

swati: daya saaf saaf bolo kya huva hai.

daya: bas buva bahut huva main shreya ko aapse bachana chahatha tha. Par aapne shreya ko hi  
gayab kiya. Bas bhand kijaye ye natak ki aapko shreya ki fikar hai. Shreya ko jab maine baathaya  
tho usse yakin nai ho raha tha. Wo muje kah thi thi ki ye meri galafami hai. par

sanjay: daya ho kya raha hai shreya ko bachana chahathe the matlab kya hai tumara aur swati ne kya kiya.

daya: papa sunkar aapko shock lagega.

abhijit: daya saaf saaf bolo kya bolna chahathe ho.

daya: papa buva ne kabhi bhi shreya ko accept nahi kiya tha wo tho natak kar rahi thi. Unnke man  
main shreya ke pritah abhi bhi kadvayat hai.

jyoti: daya kya bol rahe ho pata hai tume shreya bahu ki fikar sabhse jada swati ko hai jab se  
shreya yaha se gayi hai wo bahut udas hai.

daya: maa ye sabh natak hai aapne aapko acha sabit karne keliye.

: daya ye tum log ki apas ki baathe hai muje sirf meri beti chahiye agar wo nahi mili  
tho main tum logo ke khilaf compliant file karuga.

sanjay: suraj shreya bahu yaha pe nahi hai hum sabh ko shreya bahu ki fikar hai.

meanstime vinit and kajal came.

vinit: papa shreya yaha pe nahi hai

sachin: vinit tume kaisi pata.

daya: buva please baathye shreya kaha pe hai. Please varna muje majburan aapko rihasat main  
lena padega. Aur shreya ke liye main ye bhi karne main piche nahi khatuga.

buva: daya tum ye kya kah rahe ho shreya kaha hai muje kaise pata hoga wo to aapne mayake  
gayi thi na tho unne pata hoga.

jyoti: daya swati ko nahi pata usne tho shreya ko call bhi nahi kiya

daya: maa ko pata nahi hum sabh ke pit pich buva kya kar rahi hai.

sanjay: daya main mantha hu swati naraz thi shreya bahu se par wo purani baath hai.

daya: nahi papa muje pata tha aap sabh kabhi meri baath nahi manoge issliye main proof dud  
raha tha buva ke khilaf.

abhijit: daya ye tumara bureau nahi hai. Ki tum shak karge. Aur dekho tho sahi tum kis ke bhaare  
main baath kar rahe ho wo humari buva hai daya.

daya: bhai muje pata hai muje bahut takalif huyi thi jab muje sachi pata chalithi. Maine humesha  
se buva ko maa hi mana hai bachpan se buva ne mere sari zid puri kiyi hai par muje nahi pata tha  
ki buva mere shreya ki jan lene ki khoshi karge.

jyoti slap on daya face.

daya: muje pata tha aap sabh ka yahi reaction hoga ye dhekhaye. Daya unn wo jahar wali khali  
bottle dhekh tha hai.

daya: buva ji ye bottle vahi hai jo aapne shreya ke juice main dalatha. Yaad aya. Par aapke bat  
kismati se wo juice maine piya.

jyoti: kya .

daya: ha aap log ko yaad hai doctor ne kaha ki unne mere sharir se jahar mila hai.

abhijit: ha par tumne to kaha tha ki tumne bahar se kuch khaya tha.

daya: nahi maine wo juice hi piya tha.

sanjay: par daya swati yaisa kyu kargi shayad hume she kisi se galathi se huva hoga.

daya: aur ye dori . Aur ye oil ki khali bottle.

daya: ye staricase pe bhand tha taki jab shreya ka pair step pe pade aur wo isse duri ke sahare  
staricase se niche gire. Par yaisa nahi huva buva ka ye bhi plan fail ho gaya. Aur issliye shreya  
ko gayab kiya.

sanjay: daya kuch tho galafami huyi hai.

daya: papa aako pata hai muje ye sabh kaha mila. Buva ke cupboard mai. Ab bhi aapko kuch kahna hai.

sanjay: swati ye sabh kya hai tumne shreya ki jan lene ki khoshish kiyi. Ek bhaare bhi nahi soch  
ki usska ajan kya hoga.

abhijit: daya par tumne tho khud shreya ko vaha cut

daya: ha muje sirf shreya ki safty chahiye thi aur usske liye shreya ko yaha se nikhlvana bahut  
jaruri tha main ye sabh shreya ko kahtha tho nahi manthi issliye main shreya se naraz hone ka  
natak kiya aur vinit ke help se shreya ko yaha se jane ke liye majbur kiya. muje laga tabhi shreya safe ho sakhathi .aur main yaha pe proof dud ne laga.

: par meri beti hai kaha pe.

daya: buva please baathaye.

swati: sach main muje nahi pata aur bhasahab maine kuch nahi kiya muje nahi pata ye sabh  
kaise mere cupborad main aya. Bhaisahab daya sach main muje nahi pata.

salunkhe: Iss ghar ne mera sabh kuch khina hai pahale bahan aur ab beti.

jyoti: bhaisahab aap ye kya kaha rahe hai.

salunkhe: jo kuch salo pahale buva vahi aaj dohraya ja raha hai . Uss incident ne maine aapni bahan khoyi thi aur aaj mere beti.

daya: please shreya ko kuch nahi hoga. Main shreya ko kuch nahi hone duga.

swati: bhabhi maine kuch nahi kiya. Main sach kah rahi hu. Maine aapne man se shreya accept kiya tha. Main daya ki kasam khakar kahthi hu aapko pata hai main daya ki juti kasam kabhi bhi nahi khathi.

sanjay: daya pata laga vo shreya kaha pe hai.

daya pick up the cell phone and dial number.

daya: ek number hai usse tarck karo aur ha muje iss numbre ko sabhi call detail chahiye.

daya cut the call. Daya send the number

abhijit: sachin tum baatha sakathe hai shreya ghar se karib kis time se gayi hogi.

kajal: karib char savachay baje. Main 4.30 ko room se bahar ayi aur shreya ke room main jakar  
dekha tho wo vaha pe nahi thi.

sanjay: suraj baitho shreya bahu teek hogi.

mr. salunkhe settle down on couch.

daya phone ring. Daya received it.

abhijit: daya seapker par dalo. Daya nodded.

daya: ha bolo kya pata chala.

officers: sir hume madam ke call detail check kiyi hai sir jada tar aapke hi call hai aur ha sir ek  
number ha jo ki hume kahi pe nahi mila. Aur sir wo call 4.00 pm ko aya tha madam ne pure 5  
minutes baath kiyi hai.

daya: kya ek kaam karo muje uss call ki sari information chahiye.

officers: sir muje 15 minutes do main abhi pata lagtha hu.

daya: mere pass time nahi hai jaldi karo.

daya cut the call.

salunkhe: tum logo yaha rukho main ja raha hu police ko baatha ne.

daya: uncle kaisa kuch mat kijaye iss ke karan shreya ki jaan khatre main ho .

sachin: par hum yaise haath par par dere nahi rah sakhathe hai.

abhijit: sachin cid wale koshish kar rahe hai .

salunkhe: pata hai kaise koshish kar rahe hai. Suno sanjay ab agar mere beti ko kuch bi huva tho  
main tumare family ko nahi choduga.

jyoti: dhekhaye hum bi pareshan hai shreya humari bi bahu hai . Aap yaise kaise kah sakhathe  
hai shreya se humare daya ki life judi hai.

aur again daya phone ring.

daya: hello sr. inspector daya.

person: hello daya sir kaise ho main raghu pahachan nahi.

daya: tum raghu mera dimag pahale se guma huva hai phone rakho.

raghu: are sir kyu gussa ho rahe ho pata hai muje aap pareshan hai. Wo shreya madam ki vajase.

daya: shreya matlab tume pata hai raghu.

raghu:are nahi sir maine nahi main kyu madam ko apaharn karuga. Main tho aapka admi aap hai jo muje aapna adami nahi mantha.

daya: aapni bakvas bhand karo aur muje aur guss mat dila vo.

raghu: sir gussa kyu hothe wo muje aapko kuch baatha na hai aapki wife ke bhaare main.

daya: shreya ke bhaare main bolo jaldi.

abhijit sing daya to daya phone speaker main daltha hai

raghu: sir aapki wife ki jan khatre main hai. Aur madam ji ko agava karnewali aapke ghar main se  
hai. Sir muje pata nahi wo kon hai par wo ghar ka koi hai.

daya: kya matlab hai tumura raghu.

raghu: sir main aap tho policewale hai tho aap kyu nahi samj payge.

daya: raghu tume ye sabh kaise pata hai tum daya saw here and their.

raghu: sir muje pata hai main aapko baathavuga.

daya: raghu bolo.

raghu: sir mere admiyo ne dekha hai madam ko.

daya: kya kaha pe raghu.

raghu: sir ice facotry. Jo highway no. 33 ke pass hai.

daya: raghu agar tumari khabar juthi nikhali tho tum nahi bachoge.

raghu: nahi sir bhagwan kasam.

daya: aur kis ne kidpad kiya hai shreya ko.

raghu: sir wo main nahi baathavuga wo aap hi khud jakar dhekhaye. Cut the call.

daya: raghu raghu.

abhijit: daya chalo chalthe hai uss address pe.

daya: nahi bhai ye raghu galath bhi bol sakhtha hai.

daya phone ring. Daya received it.

daya: ha bolo kya pata chala.

officer: ha sir wo number highway no 33 ke pass hi hai.

daya: kya ok teek hai aapne kuch officer lekar muje milo aur ha koi bhi andhar nahi jayega.  
Jab tak main nahi a jatha .

officers: ok sir. Cut the call.

daya: muje jana hai.

sanjay: kaha daya

daya: papa shreya ka pata lag gaya hai. Shreya kaha pe hai.

abhijit: daya main bhi atha hu.

sachin: main bhi atha hu.

daya abhijit and sachin vinit left.

 **kaise lagi ye jarur baatha With the help of small review.**

 **aapki  
aash vin**


	23. Chapter 23

salunkhe: aap ki family ne muje mera sabh kuch china hai meri jineki akhari ek umid thi aur  
wo bi aaj .. Nahi main kaise jivuga meri beti ke bina. Barsho pahale ek sadama maine jela tha ab aur nahi jal sakhatha hu.

sanjay: suraj sabhalo aapne aapko kuch nahi hoga tum dhekha lena shreya bahu sayi salam  
tumare samne hogi.

salunkhe felt on ground.

kajal: papa ji papa ji.

sanjay: salunkhe tarika bahu pani tho lana.

tarika bring the water. But salunkhe refuse it.

kajal: papa ji aap teek hai pani pijaye.

salunkhe: muje iss ghar ka kuch nahi chahiye iss ghar ke vajase maine meri bahan aur ab beti….

sanjay: salunkhe pani pivo tume acha lagega. Iss time purane baathe le baithne ka time nahi hai.

kajal: papa ji please aap pani pijaye agar aap yaise har manege tho mera sachin aur vinu hum sabh ka kya hoga.

sanjay: ha suraj tumari bahu teek kah rahi hai. Yaise jid nahi karthe dhekho aapne oate ke  
liye pani pivo.

salunkhe thoda pani pita hai.

sanjay: chalo couch par baitho sabh teek hoga muje aapne bete par pura vishwas hai.

here daya reached at at ice factory. Where shreya is kept.

he enter. And saw shreya. Shreya ke haatha roop se bhand huve the.

daya: shreya shreya and run towards shreya.

the person: are daya a gaye tum . Par tumare yaha ana mere plan main nahi tha. Par acha huva  
tum khud yaha pe aye. Ab aapne ankhose dhekha aapne wife ki death.

daya: nahi tumne ye teek nahi kiya tum akhir kya chahathe ho. Shreya ko chodo ussne kya bigada  
hai tumara.

person: are daya shreya ne hi tho sabh kuch bigada hai. Ussne mera sabh kuch china hai.

daya: matalb kya hai tumara.

person:shreya ne tume mujse china hai.

daya: tum kya kah re ho.

daya: tum ho kon

person: tume nahi muje pahchana. Acha huva tum yaha aye. Ab pahale shreya ko death dekho.  
Daya agar tum mere nahi ho sakhathe tho kisi ke nahi ho sakhathe .

the boss remove the mask from her face.

daya/ shreya togther : tum saniya

daya: saniya tumne shreya ka apaharan kiya.

saniya: ha daya ye plan maine hi bana hai.

shreya: saniya main tume aapni bahan manthi hu aur tumne mera hi apaharan kiya.

saniya: tumne mujse daya ki china hai. Main kaise dhekhathi ki mere samne mera daya kisi ka  
ho raha hai.

daya: saniya maine tume samjaya tha ki main shreya aur sirf shreya se hi pyaar kartha hu.

saniya: main tumse pyaar karthi hu daya .aur hai main tume baathana chahathi hu main koi bi baath tumse chupa nahi chahathi hu. Daya tume pata hai muje tumare life main lana chahathi thi wo kon hai are tumari swati buva. jo shreya se bahut nafarat karthi thi aur mujse pyaar. unno ne hi meri iss chahat ho badava diya unno ne hi muje kaha ki main tumare karib javu. jaise hi tum shreya ko bul kar mere taraf aapne kadam badaye. par ye kabhi huva hi nahi. aur uss time yaad hai jab sabh maata ji ke jagaran main gaye the. tab maine aur swati buva ne sabh plan kiya tha par uss time pata nahi ye shreya kaha se ghar vapas ayi aur mera plan dara sa dara raha gaya.

daya: kya buva bi tumare saath mili huyi laga sirf buva ka haath hoga par tum bhi ho.

saniya: ha aur jab main vapas ayi tho dhekha shreya pregnet hai aur swati buva ne shreya ko  
accept kiya . Par muje kisi bi tarase tume pana bana tha. Aur firse maine plan kiya shreya ko  
khatam karne ke. Daya yaad hai wo jahar wo galathi se tume piya wo juice. aur shreya bach gayi  
aur ek time shreya sidayose girnewali par firse wo bachi. maine kitne bhaar koshish kiyi par nahi kuch kar payi. aur swati buva bi mere saath nahi thi wo tho tumari kushiya chahathi tho aur uss bache ka wait kar rahi tho. par muje tum chahiye tho kisi bi kimat par.

daya: kya matlab wo sabh tum kar rahi thi par main samja buva kar rahi hai.

saniya: daya muje pata hai ye sabh jankar tum muje kabhi nahi apnavoge par koi baath nahi tum  
iss janam main mere nahi ho paye par agale janam main tum mere hoge. Ab yaha se koi vapas  
nahi jayege. Nahi shreya nahi tum aur nahi main.

daya: saniya ye tumara pagal pan hai shreya ko jane do.

saniya: nahi usse kaise daya usse tho uss ki galathi ki saza deni hai muje. Par tum kyu aye ab muje  
samjburan tume goli marni padegi.

but fire is took place on both the side. Daya get the chance to cauch the saniya. Daya took the  
gun on saniya head.

officer and abhijit and sachin came and 1 officer took the gun towards saniya.

daya go towards shreya. And shreya ko roop se kholtha hai.

saniya: daya agar tum mere nahi ho sakathe tho shreya ko bhi nahi hoge main shreya ko jinda  
nahi chodugi. And saniya fired the bullte towards shreya. But daya wo goli aapne uppar letha  
hai. Goli daya ko chukar jathi hai.

shreya: daya aap teek hona

officer saniya ko pakdatha hai aur lekar jatha hai

abhijit: daya teek ho.

daya: ha teek hu. Chalo

daya abhijit shreya sachin bahar athe hai. Aur bahar sanlukhe, sanjay hothe hai.  
move towards shreya. And hug her.

: beta ye kya hai agar tume kuch hotha tho main kaise ji pata. Than separate from  
hug.

shreya: papa main teek hu.

: chalo ghar chalthe hai.

sachin: ha chalo.

shreya: papa aap sach main mere sasural main ayege.

: tumne kis ne kaha ki tum vaha rahogi tum aaj se mere saath mere ghar pe rahohi  
tum vaha nahi javogi main tumne nahi bejuga jis ghar se tume dakhe mar kar nikhala hai vaha  
tum nahi jo vo gi. Vaijay koi bhi ho. Par nahi javogi matlab nahi

sachin: ha shreya bas hoga ab tum aapni manmani nahi karogi.

shreya: papa aap ye.

sachin: shreya chalo. But she saw daya face.

daya: shreya please mat javo. But she go.

than all go towards their house.

 **in srivasthava mansion**

all are in tension.

meantime abhijit , daya, sanjay athe hai.

jyoti move towards daya.

jyoti: daya shreya bahu kaha hai wo teek hai na.

but daya silent .

jyoti: daya bolo aap chup kyu hai. Bahu teek hai na.

swati came towards daya

swati: daya shreya kaha aur wo teek hai na daya bolo mera dil bahut gabara raha hai bolo.

daya: bas kijaye ye humdardi aaj ye jo kuch bi huva wo sabh aapki vajase huva. Aap yahi chahathi thi na ki shreya meri jindagi se dur chali jaye so aapki wish puri hogayi shreya ab kabhi yaha nahi ayegi. wo aapne papa ke saath gayi hamesh ke liye. muje chodke. main aapko kabhi maaf nahi karuga.

swati: daya tum ye kya kah rahe ho.

daya: teek kah raha hu. Aapke bathe sunkar uss saniya ne shreya ki ye sabh kiya. Buva shreya ne aap kya bigadatha sirf mujse pyaar kiya aur mujse shaadi kiyi .

jyoti: daya kya bol rahe wo saniya ne jo bi kiya uss main swati ka kya kasur hai. Swati tho shreya  
se bahut pyaar karthi hai tumne dhekha hai sabhse jada khayaal swati rakhathi thi shreya ka.

daya: ha par ye shreya ko pasad nahi karthi na. aur chahathi thi ki meri shaadi saniya se ho. Aur  
shreya meri life se jaye tho buva aapka plan tho sucessful ho gaya shreya aaj muje chodke gayi.

jyoti: daya tume pata hai na wo sabh jo tume mila hai wo saniya ne kiya tha swati ne nahi.

swati: daya muje nahi pata ki saniya ne tume kya baathya par jabse muje pata chala ki shreya  
pregency hai tab se maine yahi chaha ki tum aur shreya hamesh kush raho.

daya: bas kijaye shreya ko naam bi mat lijaye.

swati: bhai main manthi hu main chahathi thi ki saniya aur daya ki shaadi ho par sach bhai main  
saniya ke kisi bi plan main samil nahi hu. Main kyu khud ke bete ko takalif dugi.

daya: bas aap kuch mat kahiye. Muje sharm athi hai ki maine aapko maa ka darja diya .

abhijit: daya kya kah rahe ho. Saniya ne baathya hai shreya ko kidap karne ka plan usska hai  
buva ji ne usski madat nahi kiyi.

daya: ha pata hai par saniyako badava buva hi de rahi thi na . Aur uss ke saath milkar shreya ko  
mujse dur karne ki sazish bi kiyi thi.

swati: daya wo meri galatha soch thi main uss baath keliye maafi mag thi hu tumse.

sanjay: swati muje tumse ye umid nahi thi.

swati: daya mujse nafarat mat karo main nahi jin pavugi.

daya: Please aap mujse dur rahiye muje aapke face ko bi nahi dhekhana.

swati: daya beta kaisa mat kaho

daya: kis ka beta kon beta mar gaya aapka beta. Samji aap.

daya left.

swati: bhaisahab aap tho muje galath mat samj ye. Main sach main daya ko kush dekhna chahathi  
hu aur wo shreya ke saath hi khush rah sakhatha hai aap ne kyu nahi rokh shreya ko.

sanjay: main kya boltha swati . Suraj vahi baath lekar baitha hai ki hume shreya bahu ko ghar se  
nikhala hai sabh pata hai usse kyu kiya fir bhi ussne shreya bahu ko aapni kasam diyi aur aapne  
saath lekar gaya.

swati: main khud javugi mr. salunkhe ke ghar unnke pair padugi. Main shreya ko lekar avugi.

jyoti: main chalugi.

sanjay: koi kahi nahi jayega. Pahale hi mamal bahut bigad gaya hai agar aap logo vaha gaye aur  
kharab huva tho nahi main nahi chahatha shreya bahu ko iss waft kuch stree mile. Main khud  
suraj se baath karuga tab tak koi nahi jayega.

sanjay left.

than all left one by one.

in mr. salunkhe house

mr. salunkhe, sachin and shreya reached house.

kajal saw her and hug shreya.: kaisi ho.

shreya: main teek hu. Bhabhi main aapne kamre main ja rahi hu.

shreya left.

: shreya ab yaha rahegi aur tum vinit aapna dimag mat chala uss ghar se aapna bhai  
char mat rakhna samje. left.

than sachin kajal and vinit also left

in shreya's room.

shreya: main daya ke saath rahna chahathi hu. Meri khushi daya ke saath hai. Aap kyu nahi samj  
rahe ho.

 **in sachin's room.**

kajal: shreya yaha pe

sachin: ha papa ne kaha hai na sunna nahi tumne.

kajal: ha par sachin shreya daya se pyaar karthi hai aur ab tho unnki pyaar ki nishani bhi anewali  
hai shreya ka man kartha hoga ki wo daya ke pass rahe. Sachin shreya ko iss halat main stree  
dena chaha nahi hai.

sachin: ha pata hai par papa nahi chahathe ki shreya vaha jaye.

kajal: kya sachin muje lagtha hai papa ji daya ke bhare main galath soch rahe hai. Daya ne shreya  
ke liye aapni buva par bhi shak kiya. Aur wo family shreya ko kitna chahatha hai. Aur daya ka  
pyaar uss family ka pyaar shreya ke saath hai. Tum papa ji se baath karona shreya ke liye wo  
family perfect hai.

sachin: ha muje pata hai par papa ko kon samjaye ga . Par maine tay kiya hai main khud papa se  
baath karuga agar usske liye muje papa ke khilaf khada hoga pade tho bhi chalega par main  
shreya ko usski khushi duga.

kajal: ha ye teek rahega.

than all did the dinner.

 **kya shreya daya ke ghar vapas nahi ayegi. Ye janke liye next update ka wait karna padega.**

 **kaise lagi ye jarur baatha With the help of small review.**

 **aapki  
aash vin**


	24. Chapter 24

**in morning**

 **in mr. salunkhe house.**

in hall.

mr. salunkhe : bahu shreya ko bulavo. Nastha karna hai na.

sachin: papa muje aapse baath karni hai. Aap kya kar rahe hai shreya ko aur daya ko alag kar rahe hai papa shreya nahi ji sakhathi daya ke dina. Aap samje na.

: bas ho gaya bahut bol liya tumne muje pata hai main kya kar raha hu.

kajal: par papa ji shreya iss halat main usse stree lena usske liye teek nahi hai.

: bahu tum iss ghar ki bahu ho ye baath yaad rakho.

sachin: papa agar kajal kuch nahi bolo sakhathi tho main tho bol hi sakhatha hu main beta hu  
aur shreya meri bahan.

: bas karo bahut huva.

shreya came from room with her suitcase.

: shreya ye sabh .

shreya: papa main aapne ghar ja rahi kal hi na chahiye tha. Par main aapke shabad ka  
adar rakhna chahathi thi.

: shreya beta tum vaha pe safe nahi ho.

shreya: papa vaha pe daya hai. Jaha pe daya hai muje kuch nahi ho sakhata.

: beta meri baath sunno.

shreya: aaj nahi papa please muje jane do. Wo mera parivaar hai.

sachin: shreya chalo main tume chodke atha hu.

: sachin tum mere khilaf javoge.

sachin: papa main aapke khilaf nahi balaki aapni bahan ko usski khushi dene ja raha hu. Wo yaha  
pe nahi balki uss ghar main khush hai.

sachin took the suitcase and left with shreya.

daya wake up and dial shreya's number. But phone switch off.

daya: ek bhar jake dekhtha hu. And he go to freash up. Than came.

in hall all are gether par kis ka man nahi lag raha tha.

daya came. And move towards main door.

jyoti: daya kaha pe ja rahe ho. Nastha karo.

daya: wo kuch kaam se ja raha hu. Muje bhuk nahi hai.

daya as soon as he move he saw in main door. Shreya standing.

daya run towards and hug her.

all move towards shreya.

jyoti: shreya bahu kaise ho aja vo daya usse andhar ane do.

abhijit: are sacin avo.

sachin: nahi bas isse chodne aya tha. Main chaltha hu. Sachin left.

jyoti: shreya bahu tum kaisi ho

shreya: maa ji main teek hu maa ji muje laga tha ki papa meri shaadi ko accept karege par wo  
tho nahi kar rahe hai . Main kya karu aaj dusri bhar maine papa ka dil thoda hai. And the tears  
came from his eyes.

jyoti: shreya bahu unne thoda time do tume pata hai wo yaha aye the par wo sabh dekh kar  
shayad unnka man badal gaya hai. Wo abhi gusse main hai . Samay ke saath sabh teek hoga.

shreya: par kab maa ji

tarika: shreya maa ji ne kaha na thoda time lage ga aur tum stree mat lo jada stree tumare liye  
teek nahi hai. Chalo aapne room main jakar aram karo.

daya took the shreya in her room.

 **daya's bed room.**

shreya seat on bed. Daya hug separate from hug.

daya: shreya tum a gayi tume pata hai main pagal ho jatha agar tum mere pass nahi athi tho.

shreya: muje tho ana hi tha main kal hi athi par main nahi chahathi ki papa ka dil tute. Aur  
chahathi thi ki papa samje meri khushi aur muje khud yaha pe chodne aye par yaisa nahi huva daya. Muje firse papa ka pyaar nahi milega kya mere bache ko bhi kabhi nana ka pyaar nahi milega.

daya: shreya sabh teek ho tume khushi hona chahiye ab sachin ne tumare side hai.  
Wo khud tume yaha chodne aya isska matlab wo tumse naraz nahi hai tumare papa hai par muje lagtha hai wo bhi jaldi hi aapna gussa chod ge aur tumare pass ayege.

shreya: pata nahi par aapki ye wish puri ho par muje pata hai ye kabhi nahi hoga.

shreya hug daya.

daya: ab bas rest karo.

like this days go

 **after 2 days**

shreya aapne room main hothi hai.

shreya: ye buva ji nahi a rahi hai main jake dekhthi hu. Dying table pe bhi nahi athi hai.

shreya move but daya came.

daya: kaha ja rahi ho.

shreya: wo buva ji se milne. Daya pure 2 din hove hai buva ji nahi ayi mujse mile ya nahi  
khaane ke table pe . Main jake mil thi hu unse.

daya: shreya tum unnke kamare main nahi javogi samji. Tum bul gayi saniya jo kuch kiya wo sabh  
buva ke badave ke karan wo nahi saniya ko badava dethi nahi wo tum pe hamale karthi.

shreya: par daya buva ji saniya ke saath nahi thi. Pata hai aapko. Wo pahale thi par ab tho unno  
ne muje accept kiya . Wo muje ab pasad karthi hai. Aap bulye mat buva ji ne kuch nahi kiya  
saniya ne aapne muh se kaha muj par jitne hi hamale huve hai wo sirf saniya ne kiye hai. buva ji  
usske saath nahi thi.

daya: ha par pahale tho thi na agar wo saniya ko badava nahi dethi tho wo kuch nahi karthi.  
Maine kaha na tum nahi javogi buva se milne. Buva ne mera vishwas thoda maine unn pe kitna  
vishwas kiya muje lagtha tha ki buva muje samje gi par nahi unne tho sirf aapna ego pyaara hai  
balehi unnke ego ko vaijase mera pyaar mujse dur hoga unne kya. maine buva ko hamesha  
aapni maa hi samja jab se maine hosh sabhala mere man main buva ke liye respect thi sabh se  
jada pyaar main buva se kartha tha par unne usske badale muje kya diya sirf takalif .

shreya: par daya unno ne kuch nahi kiya .

daya: ha nahi kiya . Par main unne kabhi maf nahi karuga.

shreya: daya aap yaisa nahi kar sakhathe. Apko pata hai buva ji aapse kitna pyaar karthi hai. Wo  
bas aapko khush dekhna chahathi thi.

daya: shreya bas karo muje takalif hothi hai jab bhi buva ka naam suntha hu tho. Javo rest karo.

shreya: main buva ji ke room main ja rahi hu.

daya: shreya maine kaha na tum nahi javogi.

shreya: aap muj par hukum nahi kar sakhathe. Main aapki wife hu. Aapki nokar nahi hu.  
Mere man main jo hai wo main karugi. Samje aap.

daya: shreya main tumpe hukum nahi kar raha hu. Main bas chahatha hu ki tum buva ko jakar na  
mile. Bas yahi

shreya left

daya: ye meri baath kyu nahi manthi.

swati is in her room

swati took the photo of saw it.

shreya enter knock on door.

shreya: buva ji busy ho.

swati saw her.

sawti: are shreya avo .

swati help the shreya to seat near her. Sawti too the daya's photo on side table.

shreya: buva ji aap daya ki vaijase dukhi hai na. daya ko bas gussa karna atha hai. Unne aapne gusse ke samne unne kuch nahi dekhtha. Wo kaha ki baath kaha lekar jathe hai. Unne hi pata nahi hothi par buva ji daya aapse bahut pyaar karthe hai. Wo thoda gussa hai par unnka gussa thode dino main gayab ho jayega. aap dekh lena.

swati: shreya usska gussa aur narazi jayas hai. Maine usska dil dukaya hai na main uss saniya ko  
badala diya usske liye wo mujse naraz hai. Par shreya jab se maine sunna tum maa banewali ho  
tab se maine kabhi bhi tumara bura karne ke bhaare main nahi socha .

shreya: janthi hu buva ji.

swati: shreya daya tho kabhi muje maf nahi karga par ho sakhathe tho tum muje maf karo.

meastime swati phone ring.

swati took the phone.

swati on call.

swati: nahi muje parso ki nahi balki aaj ki ticket chahiye, kuch bhi karo par muje chahiye.  
Aur jadli karo main meri packing karthi hu. Tum muje sidhe airport pe milo. Teek hai.

swati cut the call.

shreya: buva ji aap kahi pe ja rahi ho.

swati: ha maine tay kiya hai ki main mumbai chodke firse u.s javugi. Yaha pe rahkar main daya  
ko aur takalif nahi de na chahathi hu. Aur nahi daya ka yu mere taraf muh moda nahi dekh sakhathi hu. Usse acha hai main yaha se chali javo.

shreya: nahi buva ji aap nahi jana sakhathi ho. Daya ko aapki jarurat hai. Wo aapko bahut miss  
karthe hai par bolthe nahi. Aapko pata hai main daya se ladkar aapko milne ayi hu. Wo gussa  
hai aur aap yaise chali gayi tho wo sach main tut jayege. Buva ji aap nahi javo gi.

swati: shreya wakt ke saath sabh teek hoga. Filal muje jana hoga. Shreya mera daya ka khayaal  
rakho. Aur usse baath baath baat par mat lado. Chalo muje packing bhi karni hai.

shreya left.

 **daya in his room.**

and doing the work.

shreya: daya ye aap galath kar rahe ho buva ji ke saath.

daya: shreya muje koi baath nahi karni aur tum gayi thi na mujse ladkar .muje kaam karne do.

shreya: daya ye jo kuch ho raha hai na sabh aapke gusse ke karan ho raha hai. Samje aap.

daya: shreya bas karo muje kaam hai. Muje kuch nahi sunna. Rest karo nahi tho bahar jakar  
bhabhi ke saath baathe karo.

shreya: daya please jaye buva ji ko rokhye wo ja rahi hai u.s. wo nahi dekh sakhathi aap unnse  
naraz rahe saniya jo kuch kiya uss main buva ji kya galathi hai. Kya unnki yahi galathi hai ki wo aapka bala chahathi thi daya wo ek maa hai aur koi bhi maa yaise aapne beta ka bura nahi dekh sakhathi unne laga tha ki main aapke liye teek nahi hu par wo ab sharmida hai. daya ye galath hai unne ne bachpan se aapki sabh wish puri kiyi aapki. aapke saath khadi huyi aur aap unne usske  
badale kya de rahe ho sirf takalif daya aapne iss gusse ho chod dijaye aur buva ko hokaye.  
jab wo jayegi tho aapko hi sabh se jada takalif hogi.

and shreya left.

daya(povs): buva ja rahi hai. Par muje kyu fark pad raha hai unno ne jo kiya shayad uss guilt ke karan ja rahi hai. Main kyu roku unne. unne jana hai tho wo jaye. Par daya ke ankho ke samne  
sabh puarani yaade athi hai swati aur usske baathe usse yaad athi hai.

 **in hall all gether.**

jyoti: swati ye achanak u.s. jana muje teek nahi lag raha hai

swati: bhabhi maine jane ka faisla liya hai aur ab main piche nahi khatugi.

sanjay: par sawti vaha pe akeli sabh kaise handle karo gi jana jaruri hai.

daya came. Shreya and swati saw daya.

swati move towards daya.

swati: daya ho sakhathe tho muje maf karna. Aur ha shreya tumare liye perfact hai. Tum donno  
ko koi nahi dur kar sakhatha hai. Khush raho. Aur ha ye baath baath par lad na bhand karo. Tumara baby anewala hai wo kya sochega.

swati: baath nahi karga mujse. Janthi hu gussa ho mujse I m sorry and she folded the hand.

but daya swati ke haath pakadtha hai aur usse hug kartha hai.

daya in hug: I m sorry buva sach main shreya sahi kahthi hai muje mere gusse ke age kuch nahi  
dekhtha main aap pe guss kiya. Than they separate.

swati: muje maf kiya karo

daya: buva aap mafi mat magye . Maa kabhi aapne bete se mafi mangthi hai.

swati: chalo muje der ho rahi hai. Meri flight miss hogi.

daya: aap ab bhi javogi buva . Muje chod ke mat javo.

swati: daya muje jana hoga.

daya: par kyu buva main kaise rahuga aapke bina.

swati: mere bina ab tho shreya hai tumare life main tho meri jagah ussne liyi hai.

shreya: nahi buvaji aapki jagah main kabhi nahi le sakhathi daya ki life main aap ki ek sepearte jagah hai wo main kabhi lena bhi nahi chahugi. Aap daya ke life main hamesha rahegi.

daya: ha buva . Chale main aapka sabh saman room main rakhtha hu.

swati: nahi daya muje jana hai.

jyoti: swati ye kon si zid hai tum chothe bache ki tarah zid kar rahi ho. Daya ka kahna nahi manogi.  
Ji aap kuch bolye na swati ko.

sanjay: swati ab kyu ja rahi ho tum vaha pe teek nahi tumara parivaar yaha hai.

swati: bhaisahab salo pahale mujse ek galathi huyi vahi sudarne chali hu.

sanjay: matlab kya hai tumara.

swati: mere ek galathi ki vaijse maine kunal ka dil dukhaya. So vahi sudarne ja rahi hu.  
Kunal ne aur maine tay kiya hai ki hum saath rahege pahale jo kuch huva so huva ab ek nayi  
start karegi usse lagtha hai galathi donno ki hai. Kuch mujse huvi aur kuch usse. tho hume  
tay kiya kyu na baki ki jindagi saath gujare. aur bhaisahab kunal ne age ake aapna haath badaya  
hai tho main kaise mana karthi.

sanjay: acha huva tum kunal ke pass ja rahi ho.

daya: buva par main.

jyoti: daya swati ko jane do. Ab usse aapni life jini hai. Wo ussne pahale kiya wo usse sudarna  
chahathi hai.

swati: ha bhabhi aur thax u bhabhi aapne muje kabhi bhi nahi kisi baath pe nahi rokha aapna dil ka tukda meri godi main dala. aapni chothi bahan samja aapki jaisi bhabhi sabko mile.

daya: ok teek hai buva .

abhijit: buva hume aapko airport pe tho chodne a sakhathe hai na.

swati: ha kyu nahi.

shreya: main bhi athi hu.

swati: nahi tum nahi rest karo aur rasthe pe bahut traffic mil sakhatha hai tum rahi rahogi.

shreya: par buva ji.

daya: shreya buva ki baath man lo.

daya: buva ab aap ja rahi ho tho ab shreya aapne man ki kargi. Pahale kuch bhi karne se pahale  
dus bhar sochthi thi ki buva kya sochegi par ab nahi

swati: nahi shreya aapna aur baby ka khayaal rakho main jarur vape hogi par meri najare tume  
hogi daya muje sabh baathayega.

shreya: main aapna aur baby ka khayaal rakhugi buva ji.

swati: chalo muje late ho raha hai.

shreya hug shreya and than daya and left.

 **kaise lagi ye jarur baatha With the help of small review.**

 **aapki  
aash vin**


	25. Chapter 25

**after few days**

shreya is now complete her 9 month

all are happy and waiting for welcoming new member in their family.

 **in house**

in his room.

sachin: papa aap kyu nahi jathe hai shreya se mile papa wo maa banewali hai aur chahathi hai ki  
aap uss ke saath ho aapke pyaar ko tad rahi hai wo. Papa main bas shreya ki khushi chahatha hu. Aur jan gaya hu ki chutaki daya ke saath hi khush rah sakhathi hai tho aap kyu nahi papa daya  
aur shreya ka risthe apnathe. aap hi us se yaha aye the na aur kahthe the na ki shreya ke  
liye aap purana sabh bulege tho papa ab kya huva.

: ha maine kaha tha par yaha akhe huva kya sachin main meri shreya ko kho deta.  
Jaise maine nayna ko khoya tha.

sachin: papa shreya teek hai jab tak daya usske saath hai usse kuch nahi hoga. Papa please ek  
bhaar ye gussa narazi chodke shreya aur daya ke risthe ko accept karne ka sochye dekhye ga  
sabh teek hoga. Aap ko bas uss parivaar ke pratih jo kadvayat hai wo nikhalni hai . tabhi sabh  
teek hoga.

: sachin ye tumare liye ashan hoga par jab ek baap par bacho ko khone ki chita sathathi hai. Baap ka dil til til mar tha hai tum bacho ko wo samj nahi ayega. Tum bacho ki kabhi baap ki takalif nahi dekhathi hai. Tume tho lagtha hai tumare maa baap tumare dushman hai.

sachin: papa yaisa nahi hai muje bhi kuch samay laga ki kahi main shreya ko kho duna jaise  
nayna buva ki khoya tha. Par papa jab shreya ko dekha tho dil main jan ayi. Papa hume kya  
chaiye sirf shreya khush rahe aur papa wo khush hai daya ke ye mat bulye shreya  
ne aapke word ka man rakh aapne usse kaha ki humare saath chalo wo ayi. usse bhi laga hoga  
ki aap usske aur daya ke risthe ko accept karge par papa aapne yaisa nahi kiya aur shreya ko  
dukhi kar ke yaha se beja.

: sachin maine usse nahi jane ko kaha tha.

sachin: ha papa nahi kaha tha .

 **in srivasthava msansion**

all are present.

shreya is her room. Adi is also with her.

shreya feel something like a little pain she ingore it. After some time she also feel some pain.

shreya: ahhhhhh

adi: chachi kya huva

shreya: kuch nahi adiiiiii wo ahhhhhhhh

adi: mumma dadi jaldi aye dekhaye chachi ko kya ho raha hai.

all hear it and move towards daya's room.

daya: shreya kya huva.

shreya: daya wooooooo dard ho raha hai kuch karye.

tarika: lagtha hai labour pain start ho raha hai. Abhijit car nikhalo hum shreya ko lekar hospital  
jathe hai.

than all move towards hosital.

in house

sachin: papa but sachin ko call a tha hai aur wo letha hai.

sachin: ha vinit bolo

vinit: bhai jald se jali sanjeevan hospital aye shreya hospital main hai.

sachin: kya ok teek hai main atha hu.

sachin cut the call.

sachin to : papa yahi sahi samay hai ek nanashe jan ke liye hi sahi iss shaadi ko accept kijaye. Papa shreya hospital main aur kabhi bhi usse bacha ho sakhtha hai. Papa jab chutaki aapko vaha dekhi gi tho wo bahut khush hogi ab aap pe hai ki shreya ko dukh dena ha nahi. main ja raha hu sanjeevani hosiptal main.

sachin left.

: meri beti maa banewali hai. Kabhi bhi usske godi main ek nanasha koi hoga.  
Wo pal kitna khushi ka hoga. Main fir ek bhaar meri shreya ko mahsus karuga.

: par sach main pagal pan kar raha hu meri khushi meri beti ke khushi main hai. Daya  
ke saath wo khush hai. Muje jana chahiye aapni beti keliye. left.

in hall kajal saw and wo awaj bhi lagtha hai par wo sunthe hai aur jathe hai.

 **in hospital**

nurse took the shreya in ward. And call the doctor. Doctor check the shreya.

out side all are teased.

sachin and vinit came.

after some time also came sachin saw him. And smile.

sanjay move towards and kept the hand on his shoulder.

after 1 hrs doctor came.

daya: doctor shreya wo teek hai na.

doctor: ha wo teek hai beti huyi hai. Cong

all smile

daya: hum mil sakhathe hai.

doctor: ha mil sakhathe hai . Unne ward main shif karne ke bhand. And doctor left.

jyoti move towards daya. daya hug his mother.

And separate from hug.

abhijit: wo beti humare ghar main laxmi ayi hai.

tarika: beti daya yahi tho tum chahathe the na.

daya: ha and smile.

sanjay: suraj kush hona are bhai nanu jo mane ho.

swati is happy as well as sad beacause daya usse nazar tha.

abhijit phone ring. And he pick up.

abhijit: hello

abhijit: kya ye kaise ho gaya. Muje laga tha ki.

abhijit: ok teek hai. And abhijit cut the call.

abhijit move near all of them.

abhijit: papa wo ek baath karh ni thi.

sajnay: abhijit office ki hai tho hume se koi nahi jayega aaj office ya kisi kaam pe. Ye khushi ke  
pal ek saath gujarege.

abhijit: papa baath tho sunni hi padegi.

sanjay: teek hai kaho.

abhijit: papa wo hum 2 sal pahale wo pune main jo zamin liyi the na. jiske liye mr. patil ne  
humare uppar case file kiya tha. Aur kuch document main submit kiye the jiske karan hum uss  
zamin ko gava sakhathe the hai ye hum advocate ne kaha tha. Pata nahi papa ye case hum jit  
gaye. vakil ko bhi vishawas nahi ho raha hai ki hum case jit gaye. ne jo document submit  
kiye the wo sabh nakali the aur court ne wo zamin hume diyi hai.

sanjay: kya jyoti ji sach main humare ghar laxmi ayi hai. Usske ane se hume itna bada fayda huva.  
Jis land main mere karode gaye the wo land akhir hume hi mil gayi.

jyoti: issliye kahthe hai betiya laxmi ka roop hothi hai.

after some time shreya is shift in wards.

all went to meet shreya.

shreya and the bay is present in wards. Jyoti go and kissed on shreya forhead. And than took the  
baby girl in her godi. Shreya saw her father. And usske akhoke se asu athe hai.

shreya: papa aap

jyoti: ye lijaye bhaisahab aapki nati. Aaj iss bachi ne humara parivaar ek kiya hai. Aap sabh bulkar  
humare saath ahe hai. Suraj took the baby girl.

suraj: ha bhabhi ji aaj iss bachi ne do parivaar ko firse ek dor se bhanda hai. And kiss on her forhead.

shreya: papa aap naraz nahi hai.

suraj: shreya wo sabh gussa narazi iss ki ye smile se gayab hoyi hai.

tarika: uncle baby ko muj do na.

suraj: ha lelo. And he seat near shreya. One side daya and another side mr. salunkhe.  
Mr. salunkhe took the shreya hand and gave it to daya.

: daya main aapni jan tume de raha hu usska khayaal rakho. Pata hai muje wo tumare  
saath safte hai par baap ka dil hai na gabarata hai.

hold the hand infrant of daya: ho sakhe tho muje maf karna maine tume galath samja.

daya: uncle please aap maffi mat magye. Aap aapni jagah pe sahi the.

than salunkhe stand. And again hug sanjay.

shreya did not find swati.

shreya: daya buva ji ko baatha ya aapne.

daya: are bul gaya abhi baathathe hai.

daya dial swati's number.

swati saw the daya 's name and pick up it.

daya: buva ji beti huyi hai aap buha dadi bani ho.

swati: kya daya daya muje bhi baby girl ko dekhna hai . Viedo conference main ajavo na.

daya: buva hum hospital main yaha pe laptop nahi hai.

abhijit: car main main lekar atha hu. Abhijit left.

swati: ok connect karo jaldi. Swati cut the call.

abhijit bring the laptop. And connect the .

sawti baby ko dekhathi hai.

swati: woo daya bahut sudar hai. Bulku tum pe gayi hai.

tarika: buva ji daya ki jaisi dikhthi hai par smile bilkul shreya ki kar rah dethi hai.

swati: ha.

meantime time kunal came.

swati: kunal dekho daya ki beti.

kunal also saw.

kunal: cong daya

daya: thanx u fufa ji.

kunal: khush raho donno.

sanjay: kunal ab us se yaha avo bhai kya rakh hai vaha pe sab risthe tho yahi hai.

kunal: bhaisahab main bhi kuch yaisa hi soch raha tha.

than one by one say hello to mr. kunal. Than all move but daya stay with shreya.

daya: shreya an kitne khush hai shreya iss meri ggodi main dekh kar main bayan nahi kar sakhatha  
hu meri khushi.

shreya: daya main bahut khush hu papa ne humara ristha accept kiya. Jo main nahi kar payi wo  
ussne kiya humare parivaar ko ek kiya.

daya: ha ab kabhi bhi ye parivaar dur nahi rahege. Pahale jaise rah the the vaise hi rahege.

than daya gave the side hug to shreya.

********************* END ******************************

 **kaise lagi ye jarur baatha With the help of small review.**

 **main aap sabh ki aabhari hu jino ne meri story ko reviwe diya .**

 **aapki  
aash vin**


End file.
